Bond
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Setiap manusia terlahir dengan sebuah ikatan. Tanpa mereka sadari, ikatan itu sudah ada dalam diri mereka sejak dulu. Dan takdir-lah yang akhirnya menyadarkan mereka...
1. Chapter 1

"**Prolog"**

"Aku rasa.. Aku butuh bantuanmu.." ujar Uzumaki Naruto dengan wajah serius kepada seorang gadis berumur sebaya dengannya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menikmati setusuk sate baso ikannya. Gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna merah muda itu menoleh ke samping dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung dengan mulut penuh sate baso ikan.

"Bantuanku?" Haruno Sakura, gadis itu, menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu.

"Iya. Bantuanmu," jawab Naruto lagi, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

"Bantuan macam apa sampai seorang Uzumaki Naruto sepertimu meminta bantuanku? Aku hanya bercanda," Sakura berkata dengan nada setengah bercanda tapi langsung diralat saat melihat wajah sepupunya itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Biasanya juga seperti ini, tapi kali ini wajahnya benar-benar serius. Sakura menelan baso ikan terakhirnya dengan susah payah dan meletakkan wadahnya di atas meja di depannya. Lalu dia beralih menghadap sepupunya itu dengan wajah yang sama seriusnya.

"Baiklah.. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang melembut. Wajah laki-laki di depannya ini masih seperti tadi. Tidak berubah dan hanya menatap piring yang sudah kosong di atas meja dalam diam. Sakura maklum. Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal bersama di rumah ini, dia memahami karakteristik laki-laki di depannya ini. Tidak semua orang bisa memahami sikap diam laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu ... tentang perasaanku pada seseorang," kata Naruto kemudian.

Sakura membelalakkan mata kaget mendengar perkataan laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Masalahnya, langka sekali untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya terang-terangan pada orang lain.

"Aku bilang ini karena kau mempelajari psikologi. Dan aku merasa kalau aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," jawab Naruto lagi.

Sakura mulai mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Apa itu? Dan kenapa harus dengan 'psikologi'?" tanyanya heran sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Karena aku merasa, yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini.. tidak normal.." jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Oke. Lalu apa masalah intinya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi ... Aku tidak yakin dengan itu.." Naruto masih tidak mau beralih untuk menatap ke arah sepupunya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu? Naruto, apa kau ragu-ragu kalau kau mempunyai perasaan pada orang itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya.. Aku rasa aku menyukainya. Aku selalu bahagia tiap melihatnya. Tiap berada di dekatnya, perasaanku yang semula suntuk langsung berubah jadi ringan.. Dan lama kelamaan, aku jadi selalu ingin melihatnya dan berada dekat dengannya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan wajah datar. Tapi ada sedikit kebingungan dalam pandangan matanya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham seraya mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh ginseng di atas meja di depannya.

"Tidak salah lagi. Kau sedang jatuh cinta. Wahh ... Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada menggoda ke arah Naruto dan menyeruput tehnya yang masih panas dengan hati-hati.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Dan hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada gadis yang aku maksud," katanya kemudian dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?" Sakura kembali menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan bingung dan kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Yang aku ceritakan tadi ... Dia seorang laki-laki," ujar Naruto kemudian.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa kekagetannya yang luar biasa, sampai dia tersedak tehnya dengan hebat sekali mendengar pernyataan sepupunya itu.

"Apa? Laki-laki?!"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC (bangeeetss). Typo. Alur gak jelas. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu sedang berdiri di samping gerbang dekat dengan taman yang ada di gedung perusahaan besar yang ada di belakangnya. Menunggu dengan hati-hati dari balik tembok pagar yang tinggi itu dengan bersikap sebiasa mungkin, agar sekuriti yang berjaga di dekat gerbang itu tidak mencurigainya. Kedatangan Haruno Sakura ke tempat ini bukan tanpa alasan. Sejak dia mendengarkan curahan hati sepupunya yang notabene adalah pewaris tunggal di perusahaan fashion terbesar itu, dia jadi benar-benar memikirkan itu. Dia tidak ingin menghakimi kakak sepupunya begitu saja tentang ucapannya tempo hari. Sakura hanya berpikir ... Sepupunya menyukai seorang ... laki-laki? Yang benar saja! Bahkan akal sehatnya menolak mentah-mentah kalau memang benar itu kenyataannya. Jadi, laki-laki macam apa yang membuat sepupunya itu jadi berpikiran kalau dia tidak normal? Apa dia semanis itu? Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Dia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam makan siang. Seharusnya Naruto sudah membawanya keluar untuk makan siang 'kan kalau memang mereka jadi membuat pertemuan untuk kerjasama bisnis perusahaan?

"Sakura?" seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping gadis itu dan seketika membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Sakura menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dengan suara mengagetkan dari belakangnya tadi. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jas denim yang rapi sedang menatapnya bingung. Rambutnya yang dicat kemerahan berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari di belakangnya. Wajahnya putih bersih dan jadi tambah tampan saat terkena sinar matahari.

"Sasori-kun. Kau mengagetkanku~!" kata Sakura setengah kesal melihat laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memanggilmu karena tidak biasanya kau ke sini.." ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori itu.

"Aku sedang mencari tahu sesuatu," jawab Sakura.

"Tentang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk saja dan temui Naruto di sana?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak. Sasori-kun, apa kau mengenal laki-laki bernama Sabaku Gaara?" tanya Sakura pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sasori langsung mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja. Dia anak pewaris perusahaan bisnis paling sukses di Korea Selatan. Keluarganya menggeluti beberapa bisnis. Furniture, fashion, aksesoris .. dan segala macam. Dan perusahaan ini sedang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan itu," jawab Sasori .

"Lalu.. Apa hubungan orang itu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu. Sasori menatapnya bingung.

"Apa? Mereka rekan bisnis tentu saja," jawabnya kemudian.

"Maksudku, apa mereka punya ... Hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan bisnis?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Sasori menatapnya penuh selidik untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau aneh," katanya kemudian.

"Sudah. Jawab saja, Sasori-kun," desak Sakura tidak sabar.

"Mereka pernah satu sekolah dulu. Dan lumayan dekat saat di sekolah menengah dulu," jawab Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah~~ Jadi mereka sudah kenal sebelum ini? Pantas saja.." katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ada apa memangnya? Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan bisnis mereka yang baru?" tanya Sasori .

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, " jawabnya kemudian. Sasori hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Karena kau sudah ada di sini, ayo temani aku makan siang," katanya kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan kaget.

"Aku hampir pergi sendirian tadi. Karena Naruto sedang sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi sering pergi makan siang sendirian. Ayo.. Aku akan mentraktirmu," ajak Sasori seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"T-tapi, Sasori-kun ... Aku ingin melihat Sabaku Gaara," kata Sakura.

Sasori kembali menatapnya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahu tentang orang itu? Mencurigakan," katanya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Sakura jadi salah tingkah karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah-ahh~~ Kalau begitu.. Ayo, kita makan sekarang. Kau pasti sudah lapar sekali 'kan?" katanya buru-buru seraya mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Bar itu penuh dengan orang-orang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Beberapa orang terlihat mengikuti gerakan lagu yang diputar dengan keras sekali di lantai dansa. Lagu yang diputar berdentum-dentum memenuhi ruangan yang gelap dan remang-remang ini. Sebagian orang yang ada di tempat itu sudah setengah sadar karena minuman keras yang mereka minum. Seorang gadis terlihat sedang duduk di sudut ruangan seorang diri sambil meminum minuman dari botol minumannya yang sudah setengahnya kosong. Dia hanya menatap sekelilingnya tanpa minat dan setengah melamun. Beberapa laki-laki yang melewatinya menatapnya dengan tatapan liar karena pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat minim dengan belahan dada rendah dan ukuran yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Tapi gadis itu mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang itu. Perasaannya sudah kebal ditatap dengan pandangan penuh napsu dari para laki-laki hidung belang yang ada di sini. Hyuuga Hinata tetap meneguk minumannya dengan sikap acuh.

"Nona.. Mau aku temani minum?" seorang laki-laki paruh baya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya menemani minum? Boleh," jawab Hinata singkat. Rambut panjangnya yang lurus disibakkan di salah satu sisi bahunya. Dia membuka botol yang belum dibuka di atas meja dan menuangkannya ke gelas laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Dan baru saja dia akan meneguk minuman itu ke mulutnya, dua orang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam menghampiri meja mereka. Hinata meletakkan botolnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Bos ingin kau menemuinya. Sekarang," kata salah satu laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Atau kami akan memaksamu kalau kau lari lagi seperti tempo hari," kata salah satu laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah~!" sahut Hinata kesal. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan dengan sikap angkuh melewati dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri dengan sikap kaku itu, dan berjalan melintasi lantai dansa yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang yang mulai menari dengan gerakan yang semakin liar. Hinata tetap tidak peduli saat ada seorang laki-laki jatuh tersungkur di depannya karena mabuk berat, dan dia terus berjalan menuju ruang khusus yang ada di tempat itu.

Ruangan itu terletak di salah satu sudut lain di bar itu, dan memang khusus diperuntukkan untuk seorang laki-laki pemilik bar ini yang datang sewaktu-waktu.

Seorang laki-laki lain yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam menyambutnya di depan ruangan itu dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Hinata melenggang masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Hanya ada seorang laki-laki muda yang duduk manis di salah satu sofa sambil menyesap bir kalengnya saat Hinata datang ke sana.

Laki-laki itu menatap tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan setengah menyeringai ke arah gadis itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata ... Sudah berapa kali kau selalu menghindar dariku? Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menghindar dariku begitu saja," kata laki-laki itu. Hinata menatap laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tajam.

Laki-laki itu kembali menyesap bir kalengnya dengan sikap santai.

"Aku tidak pernah menghindar darimu, Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Hinata kemudian. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak bereaksi dan balas menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya seolah mampu membakar siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu selama kau di sini, kau harus mengikuti peraturanku. Kau belum membayar tagihanmu bulan lalu kepadaku 'kan? Dan kau tahu, apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kau sampai lari dariku? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menelanjangimu di depan umum. Seperti yang sudah dilakukan ayahmu pada ibuku," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah sadis. Dia menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tajam saat mengucapkan itu.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Seperti ada yang meremas dadanya dengan erat sekali saat dia mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu baru saja. Walau itu hanya satu kalimat, tapi itu mampu mengaduk-aduk ingatan Hinata tentang masa lalu ayahnya, keluarganya.. dan kehidupan pahitnya yang sekarang. Selama ini dia benar-benar memendam semua ingatan itu dalam-dalam, tapi laki-laki ini selalu berhasil membuatnya ingat lagi. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga bersikap setenang mungkin di hadapannya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan sikap perlente. Dan dia berhenti di depan Hinata yang hanya setinggi bahunya. Dia meraih wajah Hinata dengan tangannya dengan sikap kasar.

"Jadi ... Jangan coba-coba untuk menghindar dariku lagi. Kau mengerti?" katanya.

Sasuke Uchiha melepaskan tangannya dari wajah gadis itu dengan keras sampai Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Dan hanya Hinata yang tinggal di ruangan itu. Sendirian. Dengan perasaan yang mulai berkecamuk tidak karuan saat ini.

Walau hatinya terluka, tapi matanya masih kering dan tidak ada airmata yang keluar dari sana. Mungkin airmatanya sudah mengering.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menatap laki-laki yang sekarang duduk bersebarangan dengannya di salah satu kedai kopi di distrik Konoha itu sambil mengaduk cangkir kopinya. Laki-laki yang duduk di kursi di depannya, balas menatapnya dengan wajah angkuh. Sementara hujan turun deras sekali di luar sana, terlihat dari kaca transparan yang mengelilingi kedai itu.

"Kenapa? Untuk apa kau menemuiku di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada angkuh. Dia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan seolah Sakura adalah pengemis yang sedang meminta belas kasihan padanya. Sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan, batin gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya.. Naruto sering bercerita banyak tentang Anda," kata Sakura kemudian.

Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Kedua mata berwarna jade-nya menatap Sakura dengan penuh selidik.

"Lalu? Apa itu tujuanmu mengajakku bertemu di sini?" tanya laki-laki bernama Sabaku Gaara itu dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Eh? Ya ... Tidak. Aku hanya ... Ingin mengenal Anda.." kata Sakura buru-buru. Pilihan jawaban yang bodoh sekali, Sakura!

Gaara semakin mengernyitkan dahi mengenalnya. Dia berdecak pelan.

"Kalau kau ingin menyatakan perasaan padaku, katakan dengan cepat. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk basa basi seperti ini," ujarnya tajam.

Sakura langsung membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Ap-apa? Aku tidak.. Apa kau pikir aku mengajakmu ke sini hanya untuk menyatakan kalau aku menyukaimu? Maaf, tidak. Yang benar saja!" katanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Lalu? Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang lain, aku akan pergi. Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja," laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan agak kesal.

Sakura mendongak menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Apa?"

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tak sabar.

"Apa lagi? Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk sekali. Dan kau malah mengundangku ke acara tidak penting begini," ujarnya kesal.

Sakura menatap pakaiannya dengan dahi berkerut. Celana tiga perempat dan kaos yang warnanya sudah hampir kusam begitu, dia bilang sedang sibuk sekali? Sakura menghela napas sambil menggeleng menahan kesal.

"Ya, sudah. Pergilah. Gaara-san ... Saya juga tidak butuh Anda lagi," ujarnya.

Gaara yang kini ganti terbelalak menatap gadis itu.

"Ch~!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu dengan hati kesal. Laki-laki menyebalkan itu? Apanya yang bisa membuat senang kalau ada di sampingnya?

Aku rasa Naruto benar-benar bermasalah sepertinya.. batinnya saat dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kedai kopi itu.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto meneguk gelas minumnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini seraya menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Dia memang sengaja datang ke tempat ini untuk bersenang-senang, mengosongkan segala pikiran melelahkan setelah bekerja seharian. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya tiap dia mengalami kejenuhan yang tinggi dengan pekerjaan dan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pengusaha muda.

"Naruto. Cukup. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak," Sasori yang sedari menemaninya minum dan hanya melihatnya minum sebanyak itu, kini angkat bicara.

"Aku masih kuat untuk minum tiga botol lagi," sahut Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus menyetir untuk pulang ke rumah 'kan?" tanya Sasori .

Naruto menatapnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengantarkanku pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Masih ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Maaf sekali. Kau harus menyetir sendiri malam ini.." sahut Sasori . Dia mengisap rokok di tangannya dan meneguk minuman di botol satunya.

"Sasori-nii.. Kau juga banyak merokok, kau tahu? Padahal kau sendiri mengeluh sering sesak napas akhir-akhir ini," ujar Naruto, menatap laki-laki muda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat dekatnya sejak SMA itu tidak menjawab. Sasori menghembuskan napas dan kepulan asap kecil keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku sedikit rileks," jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis. Dia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar," katanya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasori .

"Baiklah," jawab Sasori .

Naruto berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang sedang berpesta dan minum-minum di tempat itu. Beberapa orang melakukan tarian gila di lantai dansa saat musik diputar dengan suara keras sekali dan memenuhi segala penjuru tempat itu. Naruto mendengar beberapa gadis berpenampilan norak dan sangat terbuka memanggilnya dengan suara menggoda. Tapi dia bergeming. Dia tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang suka cari perhatian seperti mereka. Lagipula, tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk mencari gadis.

Laki-laki itu berjalan melewati dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berpelukan di dekat dengan pintu masuk toilet. Naruto mengerling ke arah mereka berdua dengan sinis. Yang benar saja..

Dia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam koridor toilet yang memang sengaja dibuat agar jalan masuk ke toilet lebih panjang. Ujung koridor ini nanti ada jalan yang memisahkan antara toilet untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Koridor itu sempit dan gelap, hanya diterangi oleh lampu remang-remang yang menyala di ujung koridor yang satunya.

PLAK!

Saat laki-laki itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke lorong sempit itu, dia mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah tamparan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Dasar gadis sok jual mahal! Kau pikir kau bekerja di sini untuk jadi apa? Kau pikir kau akan dapat uang dengan bersikap sombong seperti itu?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang berteriak marah pada seseorang. Naruto melihat siluet tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia bisa melihat siluet seorang yang sedang berdiri di depan seseorang yang terpojok di dinding sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Aku lebih baik dipukul dan ditampar berkali-kali daripada harus melayani kalian," sahut suara seorang gadis yang terdengar tegas dan tajam tapi sekaligus menyimpan pilu yang sangat dalam.

"Ch~! Jangan sok suci. Ayo, ikut aku! Layani aku sepuasnya malam ini!" laki-laki bertubuh agak besar itu menarik rambut gadis di depannya dan menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya.

Gadis itu menjerit keras sekali. Dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangan laki-laki yang menariknya itu.

Jiwa laki-laki dan kemanusiaan seorang Naruto tergerak sekaligus teruji melihat pemandangan itu. Di lain sisi, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak tega melihat seorang gadis diperlakukan semena-mena dan kasar seperti itu. Siapapun dan apapun profesinya.

Dan saat laki-laki itu berjalan hampir melewatinya, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba mencekal tangan laki-laki itu dengan erat. Dia mengeryitkan dahi dan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki itu. Sepertinya dia mengenal lambang yang tersemat di saku jasnya yang kusam itu.

"Lepaskan gadis ini," ujarnya tegas seraya menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah setengah mabuk itu menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya.

"Gadis ini tidak mau ikut denganmu, jadi lepaskan dia," kata Naruto.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai-sampai kau melarangku, Anak Muda?" kata laki-laki paruh baya itu, dengan nada suara seakan terhina.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki Corp," jawab Naruto singkat.

Dan dengan hitungan detik saja wajah laki-laki paruh baya di depannya yang semula menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan menghina, langsung berubah menjadi sedikit takut dan dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut gadis itu dengan buru-buru.

"Oh.. Tuan Muda.. Naruto-san. Baiklah. Saya akan segera pergi," ujar laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan nada suara yang langsung berubah tergagap dan dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit terhuyung pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto melihat gadis yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh bergetar itu.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Naruto lembut. Dia membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajah gadis itu dengan lebih jelas. Ada memar sedikit di wajahnya yang putih bersih itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang lurus sebagian menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau.. Luka.." kata Naruto kaku. Dia tidak biasa menghadapi seorang gadis yang sedang menangis seperti ini.

"Aku mungkin tidak banyak membantu. Tapi, pakailah ini. Setidaknya, aku harap tidak ada lagi laki-laki hidung belang yang akan mengganggumu," ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan jas denimnya yang hangat dan menyampirkannya begitu saja ke tubuh gadis yang sedang menggigil itu.

Gadis itu masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Naruto beranjak dan berjalan meninggalkannya di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Mobil yang kami tumpangi melaju di jalanan licin kota Tokyo yang dingin malam ini. Salju turun tidak begitu lebat seperti biasanya, tapi tetap saja membuat jalanan licin dan itu membuat para pengendara harus berhati-hati saat turun ke jalan raya. Walaupun salju tidak turun selebat biasanya, tapi flu-ku masih belum sembuh juga. Penghangat di mobil ini tidak membantuku sama sekali, dan aku masih merasa kedinginan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bersinmu belum sembuh juga dari pertemuan kita yang kemarin," Sasori melirik sekilas ke arahku sambil mengendarai mobilnya, dan sesekali melihat ke kaca spion di luar mobil.

"Sudah biasa seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin," sahutku dengan susah payah. Kali ini hidungku tersumbat dan aku jadi kesulitan bernapas.

"Tapi flu-mu parah sekali. Kau sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke dokter. Tapi aku sudah minum suplemen. Biasanya akan berkurang perlahan-lahan," jawabku.

"Kau harus ke dokter. Mau aku antarkan ke sana?" Sasori menatapku. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sasori-kun. Kau tenang saja," kataku buru-buru.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan," Sasori menatapku cemas.

"Hanya flu biasa. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. Lalu bagaimana Jiji? Dia sudah sembuh 'kan?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Aku segera membawanya ke dokter saat kau bilang dia mungkin kena flu kucing. Tapi untungnya, sejauh ini tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasori.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Karena Jiji termasuk kucing ras, dia rentan kena penyakit 'kan? Beda dengan Angelo. Biasanya kucing domestik punya ketahanan tubuh yang lebih kuat dibanding kucing ras pada umumnya," kataku panjang lebar.

"Kau seharusnya mengambil jurusan sekolah kedokteran dan jadi dokter hewan saja," ujar Sasori dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada kucing. Selain itu aku tidak suka. Oh, tapi.. Bagaimana keadaan nenekmu? Kau bilang beliau juga sedang tidak enak badan 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Sasori malah tertawa simpul.

"Iya. Biasa. Penyakit orangtua," jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa?" aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

"Nenek.. Dia sudah tua sekali. Kau belum bertemu dengannya 'kan? Dan dia agak banyak bicara. Semua kakakku sudah menikah dan punya anak. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang masih belum menikah. Nenek berkali-kali mengatakan kalau dia belum akan mati sampai aku memberinya cucu. Dia mendesakku terus menerus untuk cepat menikah dan memberinya cucu sampai sakit begitu.. Ada-ada saja.." jelas Sasori panjang lebar. Dia tidak melihat ke arahku dan fokus menyetir dan melihat jalanan di depannya.

Entah kenapa suasana di antara kami jadi secanggung ini. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Ah, kalau begitu cepat menikah dan berikan dia cucu," sahutku sekenanya. Tapi sepertinya aku salah bicara.

Sasori menepikan mobil dan menghentikannya di depan gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam yang tertutup rapat dari dalam, lalu melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya kemudian.

"E-eh?" aku menatapnya dengan sikap kikuk dan jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau yang bilang padaku untuk segera menikah 'kan? Kau sudah siap untuk itu?" tanya Sasori lagi. Kenapa dia jadi menatapku seserius itu?

"Maksudku.. Kau bisa saja menjawab.. Kau sedang mencari gadis yang tepat," jawabku kemudian dengan sedikit tergagap. Dan kenapa aku segugup ini?

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasori-kun tertawa dengan keras sekali. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan geli seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau jadi segugup itu? Tenang saja. Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahmu," kata Sasori-kun di sela-sela tawa gelinya melihat wajahku yang kebingungan. Aku membuang napas lega sekaligus kesal.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau tahu?" ujarku dengan setengah kesal. Tapi Sasori-kun masih tertawa-tawa geli tanpa berdosa.

Aku melepaskan ikatan sabuk pengamanku dengan keras. Tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung dengan pertanyaannya tadi, dan dia masih bisa tertawa-tawa seperti itu? Benar-benar mengesalkan. Aku mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. Tapi sepertinya alatnya macet dan sabuk pengamannya tidak bisa dilepaskan.

"Ini tidak bisa dilepaskan dengan buru-buru seperti itu. Kau marah padaku?" Sasori akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengaman itu.

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi kau menyebalkan," sahutku kesal dan mendongak dari sabuk pengamanku untuk menatapnya. Dan saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku itu, baru aku sadari kalau wajahnya sudah dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Tangannya yang satu masih memegangi sabuk pengamanku dan kini laki-laki itu juga ikut menatapku.

Aku membeku di tempatku tanpa berani bergerak sedikitpun. Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?

"Sa-Sasori-kun ... Aku rasa sabuk pengamannya sudah lepas," ujarku lirih.

Tapi laki-laki itu seperti tidak menggubris kata-kataku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku perlahan. Dan saat wajah kami sudah mulai berdekatan, tanganku menahan bahunya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tung- Hatchii~~!" aku pura-pura bersin dengan keras. Dua kali.

Sasori memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk dengan sikap seperti tadi sambil menatapku.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi ke dokter, Sakura-chan," ujarnya kemudian. Aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Iya. Aku akan pergi ke dokter besok," kataku kemudian.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat masuk ke dalam dan segera istirahat. Jangan tidur malam-malam," kata Sasori.

"Baik. Terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di jalan," jawabku kemudian.

Aku segera membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar. Dengan langkah terburu aku berjalan ke gerbang tinggi di depanku tanpa melihat ke arah Sasori lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku sendiri. Aku masih berdebar-debar kalau ingat kejadian di dalam mobil tadi. Walaupun Sasori tidak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan padaku, tapi sudah lama aku mendengar dari Naruto kalau dia memang menyukaiku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu. Maksudku, aku menganggapnya kakak ... sama seperti Naruto. Jadi, saat di mobil tadi dia melakukan itu.. Aku benar-benar tidak menduganya sama sekali. Dan itu rasanya aneh.

Fiuhh.. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, mencoba melupakan kejadian baru saja.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah dengan handuk malam ini dan tangannya yang satu memegangi ponsel yang menempel di pipinya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau berhenti saja bekerja di tempat itu. Aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan yang lebih baik di sini," kata suara seorang laki-laki di seberang telepon terdengar agak kesal.

Hinata menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan cukup keras.

"Tidak bisa, Neji-niisan. Aku harus melakukan ini," sahutnya.

"Tapi kalau kau harus melayani laki-laki hidung belang itu tiap malam, aku yang tidak bisa mendengarnya," kata laki-laki di ujung telepon di seberang sana.

"Aku bisa apa? Aku bahkan tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mempertahankan diri," kata Hinata pasrah.

"Hei! Jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau harus tetap menjadi seorang Hinata yang sekarang. Jangan mulai bicara yang macam-macam. Kalau uangku sudah cukup untuk pergi ke Tokyo, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita cari pekerjaan saja di desa," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab. Ada yang bercokol di dadanya saat ini. Yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya saat ini.

"Neji-niisan ... Bagaimana kalau seumur hidup aku harus bekerja untuk laki-laki itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sudahlah, jangan berbicara dengan suara putus asa seperti itu. Kau harus tetap kuat, Hinata. Ingat kata ibumu? Tetaplah jadi Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak pernah menyerah," kata suara laki-laki yang dipanggil Neji tadi. Terdengar suara kontruksi bangunan di belakangnya dan beberapa orang terdengar meneriaki namanya.

"Nii-san ... Kau sepertinya harus kembali bekerja," kata Hinata kemudian.

"Oh.. Iya. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku lagi, mengerti?" kata Neji, sambil setengah berteriak.

"Emm. Aku pasti menghubungimu. Selamat bekerja," kata Hinata kemudian.

Lalu telepon di seberang ditutup.

Tinggal Hinata yang sekarang sendirian di kamarnya yang sempit di apartemen sederhananya. Matanya menatap foto yang terpajang di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto masa kecilnya dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang adalah ibunya. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

Mengingat semua kenangan dengan ibunya adalah hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Walaupun di masa lalu dia memiliki semua hal yang tidak dimiliki anak perempuan pada umumnya, tapi kenangan dengan ibunya adalah salah satu hal yang sangat berharga. Hanya ibunya yang ada di sampingnya saat ayahnya bekerja entah di mana.

Ayahnya.. Ch~! Hinata tersenyum sinis kalau mengingat nama itu. Dia bahkan akan mempertaruhkan semuanya agar dia tidak punya ayah sepertinya. Laki-laki itu yang membuatnya sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Ibunya koma karena trauma dan meninggal dunia setahun yang lalu. Kini Hinata bekerja mati-matian untuk menutupi hutangnya yang membengkak karena biaya perawatan ibunya di rumah sakit.

Tanpa terasa kedua matanya mengeluarkan airmata secara bersamaan walau Hinata tidak menginginkannya. Perasaannya perih sekali setiap dia mengingat kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Hinata selalu mencoba tegar di hadapan semua orang. Tapi dia tidak setegar kelihatannya. Kamar ini yang menjadi saksi bisu di saat dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban hidupnya yang sekarang. Seperti malam ini.

Tanpa terasa dia menangis lagi dengan sesunggukan. Dan segera dihapus air matanya dengan cepat. Walau pada akhirnya airmatanya akan keluar lagi.

Lalu pandangan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sudut kamarnya. Pada sebuah jas denim mahal berwarna hitam yang tergantung di gantungan pakaiannya. Dan dia mulai teringat dengan kejadian malam ini tadi, kepada seorang laki-laki yang memberikannya jas ini.

Dia mengingat namanya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Siapapun dia ... Dia laki-laki pertama yang ada di tempat itu yang tidak memandang rendah dirinya. Kalau dia bisa, dia ingin keluar dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang dan memulai hidup normal seperti orang lain. Kalau dia bisa, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyukai laki-laki seperti Uzumaki Naruto itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Selama dia masih hidup seperti ini.

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku melihat secara bergantian dua laki-laki yang ada di depanku ini dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Naruto sedang menyesap birnya dalam diam, sambil sesekali mendesah panjang karena menikmatinya. Laki-laki yang satunya lagi hanya minum air jus lemon dari botolnya dan sesekali tertawa-tawa sambil bercanda dengan gadis-gadis berpenampilan seksi di sebelahnya. Naruto kelihatan tidak suka saat menatap Gaara mulai bercanda dengan para gadis itu. Walaupun sikap duduk laki-laki itu tidak sedekat itu dengan para gadis dan hanya melontarkan lelucon konyol, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menyukainya. Dan saat laki-laki bernama Gaara itu menumpahkan minuman ke jaketnya, Naruto dengan segera mengambilkan tisu dan membersitkan tisu itu ke jaket laki-laki itu.

Aku mengernyit heran ke arah sepupuku. Apa-apaan ini? Aku membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

Gaara dengan santai dan tanpa dosa membiarkan saja saat sepupuku melakukan itu. Ini ... Aku rasa aku hampir muntah melihat ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir!

"Omong-omong, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ikut dan bergabung dengan kami?" sebuah suara terdengar di sampingku. Sasori bertanya dan menatap penuh ingin tahu ke arahku.

"Ah-ahh, itu karena.. Bibi khawatir sekali kalau Naruto akan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu," jawabku sekenanya. Aku masih agak kaku dan sedikit salah tingkah tiap dekat-dekat dengan Sasori, mengingat kejadian di mobilnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku kira karena yang lainnya," kata Sasori. Sebenarnya memang karena ada alasan lain, batinku seraya menatap Sabaku Gaara yang sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Apa-apaan lagi orang ini?

"Naruto ... Sepupumu ini menemuiku beberapa hari yang lalu," kata laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Aku terkesiap kaget dan menatapnya dengan tatapan protes. Hei!

"Benarkah? Ada apa?" Sasori juga menatapku kaget sekarang. Aku langsung menggeleng dengan agak salah tingkah.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Kita hanya tidak sengaja bertemu. Iya 'kan?" sahutku, menatap laki-laki di depanku. Tapi Gaara hanya angkat bahu acuh dan meneruskan minumnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Naruto yang sekarang balas menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ahh.. Aku harus menjelaskan ini padanya.

Aku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku, menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari ruang ini dulu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya saat aku menyeretnya keluar dengan agak paksa.

Saat sudah berada di luar ruang VIP itu, aku segera berdiri menghadap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku itu.

"Naruto ... Aku rasa kau benar-benar butuh bantuan," kataku kemudian.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menghela napas panjang seraya menatap sekeliling kami tanpa minat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-chan. Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya," katanya kemudian.

"Naruto, jujur saja. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu tadi. Baiklah, kau memang hanya sekedar menyayanginya karena kalian sudah sedekat ini semasa sekolah menengah dulu. Tapi bisakah.. Tatapan matamu padanya benar-benar membuatku ingin membantumu," ujarku putus asa.

"Kau pikir aku sudah sampai di level seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku berpikiran seperti itu. Kau kelihatan tidak suka saat laki-laki itu bicara dengan gadis-gadis itu. Dan kau bahkan melakukan semua hal yang paling sepele pun untuk laki-laki itu. Itu benar-benar membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," kataku dengan nada setengah protes.

Naruto mengusap ujung kepalaku dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, pikiranmu yang perlu dibersihkan. Harus diprogram ulang," katanya sambil tersenyum geli. Aku mendesis pelan.

"Kalau kau.. paling tidak, menyukai satuuu saja gadis yang pernah aku kenalkan padamu, aku tidak akan berpikiran yang seperti ini.." kataku kemudian.

"Omong-omong.. Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian? Sasori-nii sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Naruto tidak menggubrisku dan malah merubah topik pembicaraan. Aku membuang napas kesal. Laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara serius.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan pulang!" ujarku kesal. Aku lalu berbalik dari hadapannya dan pergi berjalan meninggalkannya. Kalau sudah mulai seperti itu, Naruto benar-benar jadi laki-laki menyebalkan di mataku.

Seorang gadis berpenampilan minim dengan parfum yang harumnya menyengat sekali, menabrakku saat aku berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Beberapa gadis di sekelilingnya terlihat menertawakannya dan terkikik-kikik geli. Aku lalu berhenti berjalan dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Kalau gadis biasa tidak bisa membuat seorang Naruto berpaling, bagaimana dengan gadis yang sedikit liar? Paling tidak, ada seorang gadis yang bisa menaikan libidonya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa gadis berpakaian minim sedang berkumpul sambil tertawa-tawa dan sesekali menyesap bir kaleng yang mereka bawa. Seorang bartender laki-laki sedang meracik minumannya di balik meja bar. Aku menghampiri laki-laki yang usianya sepertinya lebih muda dariku itu.

"Oh.. Permisi .. Aku ingin bertanya. Di sini.. Apa ada seorang gadis yang.. paling menarik?" tanyaku dengan sikap hati-hati.

Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan sedikit meremehkan.

"Shion," tunjuknya pada seseorang yang tak jauh dari kami dengan nada tak sopan. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Pandanganku jatuh pada gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu dan dikelilingi banyak laki-laki. Gadis itu berpakaian sangat minim dengan make up tebal serta rambut panjang yang dicat pirang norak. Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat gadis itu tertawa dengan suara sangat keras. Naruto tidak akan suka dengan gadis norak seperti itu. Aku menggeleng keras-keras.

"Apa tidak ada gadis lain...umm, yang lebih ... berkelas?" tanyaku.

Bartender muda itu kembali menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan sedikit bingung.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi dia sedang menemui pemilik bar. Di bilik yang di sana. Kau bisa menunggunya kalau kau mau," laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang ada di sudut tempat ini. Ruangan itu agak tersembunyi di antara ruang-ruang lain yang ada di tempat itu.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak," kataku kemudian. Aku lalu segera berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud bertender itu tadi.

Ada beberapa laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang berdiri di luar ruangan itu dengan sikap kaku dan tegak. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya mereka adalah _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di sana. Jadi daripada aku kena masalah, lebih baik menunggu di sini saja.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding kosong di belakangku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis melewatiku sambil berdekapan dengan mesra, sambil sesekali laki-laki itu meyentuh bagian sensitif tubuh gadis itu dan si gadis terpekik centil. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengabaikan mereka. Suara dentuman musik mulai diputar semakin keras dan beberapa orang mulai berdansa dengan liar di lantai dansa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu bilik itu terbuka dan seorang gadis keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan dingin sekali. Ini Hyuuga Hinata itu? Aku melihat penampilan gadis itu dengan seksama. Dia mengenakan gaun hitam di atas lutut dengan bahu sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya digelung ke belakang dan dia mengenakan high heels tinggi sekali. Make up-nya tidak terlalu tebal, dan terkesan sederhana tapi berkelas. Dia berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan menampik tangan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mencoba meraih bahunya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dengan sedikit terburu.

"Oh. Hyuuga Hinata-san?" tanyaku seraya menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyaku lagi.

"Benar," jawab gadis itu seraya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ahh.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi menatapku.

"Tentang?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat yang agak sepi?" aku mencoba bicara dengan nada yang aku buat sebiasa mungkin.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera bekerja. Jadi kalau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, lebih baik cepat dibicarakan di sini saja," ujar gadis di depanku ini. Aku agak terkesiap dengan cara bicaranya yang tajam dan dingin itu.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Begini.. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanyaku.

"Bantuan.. semacam apa?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan masih mempertimbangkan apa yang harus aku katakan pada gadis di depanku ini.

"Bisakah kau membuat seseorang jatuh cinta?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Sekali lagi dalam hidupku, aku dipandang dengan tatapan aneh berkali-kali oleh beberapa orang malam ini. Hyuuga Hinata kelihatan sekali menatapku dengan tatapan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." katanya kemudian. Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Begini.. Aku ingin kau membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu. Itu saja. Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau minta. Asal kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Maksudku, padamu," ujarku buru-buru.

"Nona.. Perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan begitu saja," kata gadis di depanku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini darurat. Dan ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan. Lakukan apa saja untuk membuat laki-laki itu kembali menyukai. Maksudku, menyukaimu, Hyuuga-san," selaku.

Gadis di depanku kelihatan masih mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Sebuah ide lalu terlintas di kepalaku.

"Ahh.. Mungkin kau harus melihatnya dulu sebelum kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Ini fotonya. Dia sepupuku. Dan, dia butuh bantuan," ujarku seraya mengeluarkan ponselku dari tasku dan menunjukkan foto Naruto padanya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Hinata kembali menatapku bingung.

"Sudah. Kau lihat saja dulu fotonya," kataku seraya menyerahkan ponselku padanya. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu tidak bicara dan hanya menatap foto Naruto dengan diam.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan fashion terkenal, Uzumaki Corp. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Tanpa aku duga reaksi gadis itu melebihi dugaanku. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatapku dengan cepat sekali.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Apa dia mengenal Naruto?

"Iya," aku mengangguk.

Gadis itu diam lagi untuk beberapa saat seraya mengembalikan ponselku. Dia tidak segera menjawabnya dan hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi setelah ini, Nona. Bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Aku melebarkan mataku dengan antusias.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar," aku sudah menyalakan lagi ponselku saat aku mendengar seseorang bicara dengan suara kasar di belakangku.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini? Aku tidak membayarmu hanya untuk mengobrol di sini," sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berdiri di belakangku dengan dua orang berpakaian serba hitam di belakangnya. Dia menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan dingin dan sama sekali tidak ramah.

Aku mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Hinata segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara padaku dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Ishhhh ... " aku mendesis kesal. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

Lalu aku melihat ke arah laki-laki tinggi yang masih berdiri di sana dengan penuh ingin tahu. Laki-laki itu balas menatapku dengan sedikit mengernyit dan melihat penampilanku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku balas menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ada masalah dengan penampilanku? Batinku kesal.

Laki-laki itu berjalan melewatiku dengan sikap angkuh dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Semua orang di sini aneh," desisku pelan seraya menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apa katamu? Aku mendengarmu, Nona," laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua mata hitamnya benar-benar seperti menusuk jantungku saat mataku menatapnya langsung.

Aku terkesiap dan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan laki-laki itu dan segera berjalan terburu meninnggalkan tempat itu. Ayo, Sakura. Segera pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan buat masalah lagi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruno Sakura menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran cangkir berisi jus lemonnya dengan erat, mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari gadis di depannya. Hyuuga Hinata meneguk kopi hangatnya dengan wajah malas-malasan. Pagi ini wajahnya kelihatan lebih muda dibanding dua malam yang lalu saat Sakura menemuinya di bar itu dengan dandanan dan pakaian minim itu. Pagi ini Hinata hanya menggunakan pakaian kasual yang ditutup jaket berwarna cerah dan rambut panjangnya hanya diikat ke belakang. Wajahnya hanya dipoles dengan tabir surya dan bedak saja, serta perona bibir dengan warna alami. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Hinata yang ditemui Sakura malam itu. Sakura berhasil mendapatkan nomor teleponnya dari salah seorang gadis yang bekerja di bar itu dan mengajaknya bertemu di kafe langganannya pagi ini.

"Kalau misi ini berhasil, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus meninggalkannya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin. Sakura terdiam sebentar, memikirkan jawaban yang lebih cerdas.

"Ah.. Tidak. Maksudku, kalau Naruto bisa kembali menyukai seorang gadis ... Aku rasa, kau akan sangat berjasa. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu," jawabnya kemudian dengan setengah ngawur.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Hanya itu? Nona, kalau kau mau aku membuatnya jatuh cinta, itu pilihan yang sulit. Lagipula, seorang CEO muda dan kaya raya sepertinya, mana mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku?" kata Hinata merendah.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kata-kata gadis ini ada benarnya. Bahkan Sakura yang hidup hampir 20 tahun dengan sepupunya itu tidak tahu gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Begini ... Sebenarnya, aku hanya khawatir pada laki-laki itu. Masalahnya, sampai sekarang pun, dia tidak punya gadis yang dia sukai. Aku khawatir kalau. Begini, masalahnya ... dia bilang kalau ..." Sakura lalu terdiam lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan semua yang dia tahu pada gadis itu.

Hyuuga Hinata kini menautkan kedua alisnya dan balas menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Yang aku khawatirkan adalah ... Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyukai gadis nantinya," katanya kemudian.

Hinata kini mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah~~ Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang," katanya kemudian.

"Nah. Kau paham itu. Jadi.. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Sakura kembali menatap Hinata dengan penuh harap.

Hinata kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat dan kelihatan berpikir dengan serius. Sakura menunggunya untuk beberapa saat tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku mau saja menerima tawaranmu. Tapi aku punya kontrak sendiri yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja, Sakura-san," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Oh? Apa itu pekerjaanmu di bar itu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan itu," katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti dari sana. Kau masih bisa bekerja di sana. Jadilah dirimu seperti biasanya. Mungkin ... dengan sedikit rayuan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu gadis macam apa yang disukai laki-laki itu," kata Sakura sedikit frustasi.

Hinata terdiam lagi untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran itu dengan matang sambil menatap kopi yang masih mengepul di cangkir yang sedang dia pegang.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu, Sakura-san," katanya kemudian.

Sakura menatapnya dengan antusias dan mata berbinar.

"B-benarkah? Wah.. Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Naruto untuk ke bar itu malam ini, dan kau bisa menemuinya malam ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Aku akan menemuinya malam ini, kalau dia ke sana. Karena aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana selain berada di bar itu tiap malam," jawab Hinata.

"Ahh.. baiklah. Itu bisa diatur.. Hah~ Lagipula, pemilik bar itu kejam sekali menyuruhmu bekerja tanpa ada hari libur seperti itu?" kata Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum getir, menutupi segala perasaan terluka di dadanya. Kau hanya tidak tahu saja ... batinnya perih.

"Wah.. sudah mulai hujan salju lagi. Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian, Hinata-san? Beberapa hari ini salju turun lebat sekali," kata Sakura seraya menatap keluar kafe.

"Aku sudah terbiasa pergi ke mana-mana sendirian. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," kata Hinata.

Sakura kembali beralih menatapnya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang karena masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian? Kalau nanti malam aku ada waktu, aku juga akan ikut ke sana," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang dengan taksi. Iya. Aku akan selalu ada di sana," kata Hinata. Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dia bisa melihat kalau tatapan gadis di depannya itu selalu sendu, walaupun gadis itu berusaha tampil tegar dan kuat di depan banyak orang. Hanya dengan berbicara dengannya seperti ini, Sakura langsung tahu, karakter kuat dan dingin yang dia ciptakan selama ini, bukan karakter aslinya. Entah gadis seperti apa yang kini duduk di depannya ini. Sakura angkat bahu, mengabaikan segala rasa penasarannya.

"Baiklah~~" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya seraya merapikan mantel musim dinginnya.

"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti. Sampai nanti, Hinata-san," katanya seraya berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Hinata.

Sakura berjalan keluar kafe itu dengan perasaan heran yang terselip di hatinya. Gadis yang bekerja di tempat seperti itu, di bar malam lebih tepatnya, tidak sesopan dan berpenampilan elegan seperti itu biasanya. Setahunya, di manapun mereka berada, orang-orang akan tahu kalau mereka adalah wanita malam yang bekerja di bar. Tapi untuk kasus Hyuuga Hinata ini, Sakura memberi pendapat lain tentang gadis itu. Ahh, ya sudahlah.. Gadis itu merapikan rambut sebahunya sebelum akhirnya menutupinya dengan topi rajut warna merah muda dan berjalan menembus hujan salju yang mulai lebat di jalanan kota Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

**[Hinata Hyuuga]**

Aku tidak pernah merasa se_nervous_ ini saat menemui salah satu pelangganku di bar ini. Walau itu hanya untuk sekedar menemani mereka minum sampai mabuk. Walau ada beberapa laki-laki muda berwajah tampan yang sering mengajakku pergi berkencan secara personal, dan aku selalu menolaknya. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sebelum menemui pelangganku. Aku selalu melakukannya tanpa merencanakan apapun, dan hanya duduk di tempatku sampai para laki-laki itu yang mendatangiku. Aku tidak pernah khawatir dengan penampilanku dan bagaimana wajahku seperti saat ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku segugup ini sekarang.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk sendirian di ruang VIP sambil meneguk minuman dari botolnya dengan gaya santainya itu membuatku merasa canggung sendiri. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan laki-laki itu jelas tidak mungkin mengenalku. Tapi aku mengingatnya. Aku sangat mengingat laki-laki itu, dan bahkan sangat ingat padanya sampai aku tidak bisa melepaskan pikiranku dari laki-laki itu selama berhari-hari belakangan ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya menggenggam jas denim warna hitam di tanganku. Aku memang berniat mengembalikannya suatu saat kalau bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Dan inilah saatnya aku rasa.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat laki-laki itu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia mengenalku sebagai seorang gadis yang bekerja di bar. Jadi aku harus bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang bekerja di bar 'kan? Lagipula, ini adalah pekerjaanku. Aku harus bersikap profesional.

"Selamat malam.. Uzumaki Naruto-san?" kataku saat tiba di ruangan itu dengan suara yang aku buat senormal biasanya.

Laki-laki itu mendongak seraya menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Iya," sahutnya singkat seraya mengangguk pelan.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaya sedikit nakal dan menghempaskan diri untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Omong-omong ... Aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah meminjamkan ini padaku," aku menyerahkan jas denim itu ke arah laki-laki itu.

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa aku pernah meminjamkannya padamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanyaku.

Naruto terdiam dan kelihatan berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak," jawabnya seraya menggeleng pelan. Aku membuang napas.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Aku akan mentraktirmu," kataku, seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Laki-laki itu balas menatapku. Dan entah kenapa aku segera mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari laki-laki itu saat dadaku tiba-tiba berdesir cepat sekali. Dan ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan kepada salah satu pelangganku semenjak aku bekerja di sini.

"Tapi aku sudah melunasi bon-nya sekalian tadi sebelum aku masuk ke ruangan ini," sahut Naruto datar.

Aku menatapnya dengan sikap kikuk, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tampil sewajarnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Anggap saja untuk bonus. Lalu kenapa kau sendirian di sini, Naruto-san? Untuk laki-laki tampan sepertimu ... Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke sini seorang diri 'kan?" tanyaku lagi, masih berusaha untuk membuat laki-laki di sampingku ini terkesan.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab dan meminum minumannya dengan sikap santai.

"Nona.. Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa?" aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa sepupuku memintamu untuk menemuiku di sini? Iya 'kan? Haruno Sakura?" laki-laki itu kembali menatapku. Kali ini lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Aku kembali salah tingkah.

"A.. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawabku kemudian.

Naruto mendesah panjang seraya menaruh botol minumannya di atas meja. Dia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan kembali menghela napas pendek.

"Kalau memang dia yang memintamu, aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu, Nona. Aku harus memanggilmu siapa?" Naruto kembali menatapku. Aku mengerjap menatapnya.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," jawabku ragu-ragu. Apa dia akan marah?

"Ahh.. Hinata-san? Nama yang bagus. Kenapa kau bekerja di sini? Tapi kau.. tidak seperti gadis yang lain," ujar Naruto seraya menatapku lurus.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kelihatan salah tingkah dan hanya angkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lihat kau sebenarnya gadis baik-baik. Kau tidak pandai berakting. Kau tidak bisa menggoda seorang laki-laki 'kan? Eh?" Naruto menatapku seraya tersenyum.

Aku merasakan seperti ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan di perutku saat aku melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyuman nakal dan penuh nafsu seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang aku temui di tempat ini. Dia bahkan tidak memandangku dengan tatapan liar seperti kebanyakan pelanggan laki-laki yang aku temui. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan cara yang lebih ramah dan ... manis.

"Aku ... memang tidak pandai menggoda laki-laki manapun," kataku kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa kau bekerja di tempat ini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Aku benci pertanyaan ini. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa aku jawab dengan gamblang.

"Karena aku memang harus bekerja di tempat ini," jawabku kemudian. Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa aku berikan setiap kali ada seseorang yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Lalu ... Benar Sakura yang memintamu untuk menemuiku di tempat ini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Benar," jawabku langsung. Tidak ada gunanya lagi berbohong 'kan?

Naruto kembali meraih botol minumannya dan meneguk isinya dengan sekali tegukan sampai habis. Dia lalu beralih menatapku.

"Kau mau menemaniku minum?" tawarnya.

"E-eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Hinata-san, apa kau orang baru di sini? Bukankah kau ke sini untuk menemaniku? Sekarang temani aku minum. Aku tidak mungkin minum sendirian sedangkan ada orang lain di sini 'kan?" Naruto menuangkan minuman di botol yang masih terisi ke sebuah gelas kosong dan menyerahkan padaku.

"_Cheers_!" Naruto mengangkat botol minumannya dan meneguknya lagi.

Aku meminum minumanku dengan sekali tegukan dan menatap meja di depan kami. Sudah ada tiga botol minuman kosong di atas meja itu. Dan dua botol lagi yang isinya masih penuh.

"Naruto-san ... Apa tidak apa-apa kau minum sebanyak ini?" tanyaku.

Sekarang laki-laki itu yang ganti menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan heran.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, Nona," ujarnya. Aku terkesiap dan kembali terdiam saat Naruto menuangkan lagi minumannya ke dalam gelasku. Benar.. seharusnya aku tidak boleh terlalu terbawa perasaan. Dan kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu tadi? Apa aku mulai peduli padanya? Bukankah itu haknya mau minum berapa botol dan mabuk di sini?

"Naruto-san, Sakura-san memang yang memintaku untuk menemuimu di sini. Tapi tentang darimana aku tahu namamu ... Aku memang sudah tahu siapa namamu," kataku kemudian.

Laki-laki itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa salah satu keluargamu ada yang bekerja di Uzumaki Corp?" tanyanya.

Aku kembali menghela napas lelah.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku hanya tahu saja," jawabku kemudian.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti dan kembali meneguk minumannya. Aku kembali terdiam saat Naruto menuangkan minumannya lagi ke dalam gelasku.

"Apa kau senang bekerja di sini, Hinata-san?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar, saat aku meneguk minumanku.

"Menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatapku beberapa saat. Kedua mata biru safirnya seolah sedang memindai informasi dari mataku.

"Kau tidak terlalu menggoda seperti beberapa gadis di sini. Dan penampilanmu juga tidak terlalu mencolok. Apa memang gaya setiap gadis di sini berbeda-beda?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Benar. Aku punya gaya sendiri. Aku menemani pelanggan minum. Itu saja. Tidak melayani mereka sampai hal-hal yang.. yaa.. kau tahu.." aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Jadi, kau tidak melayani para laki-laki paruh baya yang suka daun-daun muda itu? Aku pikir.. semua gadis di tempat ini.. melakukan itu.." ujar Naruto seraya menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa heran.

"Tidak semua gadis di sini. Aku bilang padamu, kami punya karakteristik berbeda-beda di tempat ini. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku tidak bisa menggoda dengan suara seksi seperti gadis-gadis itu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bercanda. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya," katanya.

"Apa? Kau mau aku melakukannya?" tanyaku, merasa sedikit tertantang dengan pernyataannya.

"Coba saja," laki-laki itu balas menatapku dengan sikap menantang.

Aku seperti merasa dipojokkan dengan perkataannya baru saja.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya untuk laki-laki sembarangan," elakku kemudian.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. Dia meraih botolnya dan kembali meneguk minumannya dengan sekali tegukan. Sebelum akhirnya menuangkan minumannya lagi ke gelasku.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Ruang VIP yang baru dimasuki Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu tidak terlalu kelihatan dari tempatku duduk saat ini. Pintunya masih terbuka tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam sana. Beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa menghalangi pandanganku dan walau aku sudah mengangkat kepalaku berkali-kali, ruangan itu tidak bisa aku lihat dengan jelas.

"Haiishh.. Benar-benar~!" desahku kesal.

"Minumlah minumanmu dulu supaya kau tidak kesal terus menerus," seseorang menyodorkan kaleng minuman ke arahku. Aku melihat Sasori yang sedang duduk di sampingku dengan tangan yang memegang kaleng minumannya sendiri sedang menyodorkan minuman ke arahku.

"Sasori-kun, kau tahu aku tidak minum 'kan?" kataku.

"Ini bukan sake. Hanya minuman fermentasi biasa. Kau bilang kau ingin sesuatu yang membuat perutmu nyaman 'kan?" ujar Sasori , masih menyodorkan kaleng minuman bergambar buah-buahan ke arahku.

"Ahh, terimakasih~~" ujarku seraya mengambil kaleng minuman itu dan membukanya lalu meneguk isinya. Jujur saja, aku memang sudah kehausan sejak tadi.

"Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini karena ingin memata-matai Naruto?" tanya Sasori.

Aku tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya.

"Ahh, maafkan aku," ujarku dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, walaupun alasannya berbeda, setidaknya kau mengajakku pergi berdua saja," kata Sasori, seraya menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku yang sedang meneguk minumanku susah payah menelannya agar melewati tenggorokanku. Ayolah, jangan mulai lagi.. batinku.

Tapi aku hanya menanggapi kata-katanya dengan senyum kikuk yang aku buat sewajar mungkin.

"Oh, Sasori-kun ... Tumben sekali kau tidak merokok," kataku seraya menatap tangannya.

"Karena kau bilang kau tidak tahan dengan asap rokok 'kan? Aku tidak akan merokok di depanmu," jawab Sasori. Aku merasa canggung sendiri tiap dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tampak spesial di matanya, seperti sekarang ini. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatku nyaman.

"Ah- aku mengerti," sahutku.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku rasa aku minum terlalu banyak. Aku harus ke toilet sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sebentar?" katanya kepadaku.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di sini," ujarku seraya mengangguk.

Sasori-kun berjalan melewatiku dan saat tubuhnya melewatiku, aku bisa mencium haum aroma parfum yang dia pakai. Ini bahkan harum aroma parfum yang pernah aku belikan untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Apa dia lalu membelinya lagi?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sasori laki-laki yang baik dan tampan, kalau aku boleh jujur. Aku menyukainya. Tapi sebagai seorang adik. Aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri, seperti sayangku kepada Naruto. Bukan karena sesuatu yang lain. Dan tiap kali dia mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang menjurus pada perasaannya padaku seperti ini tadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sama sekali tidak ada ide untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kakak dan adik pada Sasori.

Saat aku sedang setengah tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku mendengar suara cekikikan lebih dari satu gadis di meja di dekatku. Suara-suara nakal dan cekikikan genit terdengar dari meja di sebelahku. Aku menghela napas bosan. Yang benar saja..

Karena penasaran, aku mengerling sekilas ke arah meja sampingku itu. Beberapa gadis sedang duduk mengelilingi dua laki-laki yang duduk di tengah-tengah sambil minum dari gelas di tangan mereka. Dua laki-laki itu sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali menggoda gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi di dekat mereka. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap pemandangan itu. Dan sepertinya aku mengenal salah satu laki-laki yang duduk di sana. Dia sepertinya laki-laki pemilik bar yang ditemui Hinata dua malam yang lalu saat aku menemui Hinata pertama kali di bar ini.

Dan saat aku sedang memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berpaling ke arahku dan menatap lurus ke arahku. Dengan gerakan spontan, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari laki-laki itu. Sial..

Aku meneguk minumanku tanpa melihat ke arah meja di sampingku lagi. Mencoba membuat diriku nyaman dengan minuman di tanganku. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu masih melihat ke arahku dan aku mau tidak mau melirik dengan sekilas ke meja di sampingku. Dan benar dugaanku, laki-laki itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku? Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan kalau aku melakukan kesalahan besar padanya. Aku jadi tidak nyaman sendiri.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengambil jaket musim dingin milik Sasori yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa di sampingku dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu, masih dengan membawa kaleng minumanku.

Aku melewati beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa dengan gerakan liar di lantai dansa dan hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mabuk berat dan seorang gadis yang sedang marah-marah pada pelanggannya. Aku geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir. Tempat macam apa ini? Kenapa begitu banyak orang menyedihkan di tempat ini? Dan kenapa mereka semua betah berlama-lama di tempat ini? Kalau bukan karena aku ingin tahu sekali apa yang akan terjadi pada dua orang itu, aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat ini.

Aku akan menghubungi Sasori dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku menunggunya di tempat parkir saja. Aku tidak betah berada di tempat seperti ini. Bau minuman beralkohol tercium di setiap sudut ruangan, dan asap rokok bertebangan memenuhi tempat ini. Benar-benar membuatku mual.

Saat aku mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menghubungi Sasori, aku merasakan lenganku ditarik oleh seseorang dengan keras sekali dan itu membuatku terpekik kaget. Ponselku bahkan hampir terlepas dari tanganku tapi dengan sigap segera aku tangkap.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Nona," sebuah suara laki-laki yang dalam terdengar di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terperanjat kaget melihat sosok tinggi yang sudah berdiri di belakangku. Laki-laki itu melepaskan lenganku.

"Denganku?" tanyaku heran sekaligus bingung.

"Dengan siapa lagi? Aku 'kan hanya bicara padamu sekarang," sahut laki-laki itu dengan wajah tanpa senyum. Aku seperti tertohok saat disahut dengan nada ketus seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku kemudian. Laki-laki yang berdiri di depanku ini, kini menatapku tajam. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dan kemejanya tidak dikancing dengan benar, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Aku membatin dengan sinis. Tipe-tipe laki-laki perlente yang bangga sekali dengan statusnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bekerja sama dengan Hinata Hyuuga," ujar laki-laki itu, masih dengan tatapan tajam ke arahku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakannya padamu tentang ini?" tanyaku.

Laki-laki itu terlihat kesal dan mendecak pelan.

"Aku tahu semua yang dilakukan gadis itu, termasuk permintaan konyolmu pada gadis itu," katanya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Permintaan konyol katanya?

"Apa? Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jangan berani macam-macam padanya, Nona. Gadis itu milik bar ini. Jangan pernah berencana membawanya untuk pergi dari tempat ini," ujar laki-laki itu pelan dengan nada menekan.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa yang bilang akan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini? Aku memang bekerja sama dengannya, tapi aku tidak bilang akan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Lagipula, bukankah itu haknya dia mau berhenti dari tempat ini kapan saja?" sahutku panjang lebar. Laki-laki di depanku ini kelihatan semakin kesal menatapku.

"Itu urusanku. Dan kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Kalau kau membawa gadis itu keluar dari tempat ini, kau yang akan celaka," ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Kenapa aku juga? Apa gadis itu kekasihmu sampai kau tidak mau melepaskannya?" tanyaku tak habis pikir.

Laki-laki itu kini berbalik menatapku dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ingat saja kata-kataku tadi!" ujarnya seraya berbalik dan berjalan membelakangiku. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berpakaian minim yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah menggoda. Laki-laki itu merengkuh pundaknya dan mereka berjalan di tengah hingar bingar tempat itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Ch~! Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?" gumamku masih tak habis pikir.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering dengan keras di tanganku. Aku mengangkat ponselku masih dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Nama "Sasori-kun" tertera dengan jelas di layar monitor.

Oh, aku sampai lupa untuk menghubunginya.

"Oh, hallo. Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran, Sasori-kun ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Hinata Hyuuga]**

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku saat aku mendengar suara letusan dan barang berjatuhan di lantai bawah kamarku. Seketika rasa kantuk dan lelahku langsung hilang begitu saja begitu aku mendengar suara pekikan tertahan di lantai bawah. Tubuhku langsung menegang dalam ketakutan. Apa yang aku takutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga? Mendengar suara beberapa barang berjatuhan di lantai bawah itu membuat tubuhku membeku seketika.

Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berderap menuju ke kamarku. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menyambar mantel tidurku. Kata-kata ayahku masih terngiang dengan jelas sekali di telingaku.

"Kalau suatu saat di rumah ini hanya berisi ketakutan, kau bisa pergi lewat jendela itu dan minta tolong pada keluarga bibimu yang di pulau Hikoshi. Mereka akan melindungimu ..."

Dengan sigap aku memakai jaketku dan sudah membuka jendela kamarku saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka dengan keras dan beberapa laki-laki berlarian masuk ke dalam. Aku hampir melompat keluar jendela saat tangan salah seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu menarikku dengan paksa. Aku meronta dengan kuat-kuat tapi laki-laki itu malah menyeretku dengan paksa sampai aku tidak bisa lagi untuk melawan. Mereka mengunci tangan dan kakiku sampai aku tidak bisa meronta lagi dan kehabisan tenaga.

Aku bahkan tidak ingat apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku hanya ingat wajah Neji, kakak sepupuku, yang lebam dan beberapa tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dasar rumahku. Aku menjerit dan menangis keras sekali saat aku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Aku kembali meronta melepaskan diri untuk memeluk jasad ayahku yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tapi mereka tidak melepaskanku.

Aku terus berteriak sampai kelelahan.

Seorang laki-laki muda berjalan mendekati jasad ayahku dan menginjak tubuh itu tanpa perasaan. Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua mata hitamnya menatapku dengan tajam. Dia menggenggam pistol di tangannya yang diarahkan pada tubuh tak berdaya ayahku.

"Ini pembalasan atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahmu pada keluargaku ..." katanya.

Aku tidak bisa membalasnya karena tubuhku terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menutup mataku, tapi tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin semua ini selesai ...

DOOORRR!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Aku mengatur napasku yang masih terengah karena mimpi burukku baru saja. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya dengan perlahan. Dan baru aku sadari kalau kepalaku sekarang rasanya berat sekali. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk meredakan rasa berdenyut-denyut di kepalaku. Dan aku baru ingat kalau semalam aku minum banyak sekali karena menemani laki-laki itu. Naruto minum banyak sekali yang membuatku mau tidak mau aku ikut minum dan aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan minum sebanyak itu. Aku sudah mabuk berat begitu dia membuka botol terakhir dan ...

Aku membelalakkan mata kaget. Seketika tubuhku membeku dan rasa sakit di kepalaku hilang begitu saja. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan melihat ke langit-langit. Ini bukan langit-langit kamarku.

Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku dan masih terbaring di tempat tidurku dengan tubuh membeku. Aku bahkan tidak berani menoleh atau mengerling ke arah manapun. Dadaku sekarang berdegup dengan kencang sekali.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Walau rasanya sulit sekali. Yang aku ingat adalah ... aku bilang pada laki-laki itu aku tidak kuat untuk minum lagi. Dan aku rasa Naruto juga sudah sama-sama mabuk. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Karena kepalaku sudah pening sekali dan rasanya aku tidak kuat untuk berjalan jauh. Aku hampir ambruk di tengah jalan. Dan laki-laki itu membantuku berdiri. Lalu ... Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang kau ingat, Hinata?

Dengan perasaan was-was, aku mencoba meraba dengan pelan ke tempat tidur di sampingku.

Jantungku rasanya berhenti saat itu juga saat tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat di sampingku. Rasanya dadaku begemuruh tak karuan saat ini.

Kami.. kami tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan?

Aku menyentuh tubuhku di bawah selimut yang sedang aku kenakan saat ini. Dan sebuah helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutku saat itu juga. Oh, syukurlah.. Setidaknya aku masih berpakaian lengkap.

Aku terduduk di atas ranjang dan melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana sekarang. Apa laki-laki ini membawaku ke sebuah motel atau bagaimana? Tapi ini bukan hotel mewah. Ruangannya bahkan hanya cukup untuk meja dan ranjang ukuran _king size_ ini. Aku melihat jas yang dipakai laki-laki itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Aku menghela napas tak percaya. Bahkan sebelum ini aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang laki-laki pun menyentuhku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku melakukan hal bodoh ini? Dengan gerakan sangat perlahan dan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan menggerakkan kakiku untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ini di mana?" sebuah suara bariton yang berat dan dalam terdengar di belakangku membuatku membeku beberapa saat. Sebuah gerakan perlahan di belakangku membuatku terkesiap dan memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Naruto mengusap wajahnya dan menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya dengan wajah lelah. Laki-laki itu menatapku untuk beberapa saat sambil masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum dia menyadari kehadiranku dan kenapa kami berdua ada di kamar ini.

Dengan sigap laki-laki itu segera bangun dari tempatnya dengan sikap canggung sambil meremas kepalanya. Kemejanya berantakan sekali.

"Ah.. Maaf," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut laki-laki itu. Dia menyambar jas denimnya dengan cepat.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Laki-laki ini baru saja minta maaf padaku?

"Seorang petugas sekuriti memintaku membawamu ke tempat ini. Karena kita berdua sama-sama mabuk. Jadi.. Maaf. Aku mabuk semalam. Dan aku tidak sadar apa yang aku lakukan," ujar laki-laki itu tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Aku tahu. Tidak ada yang terjadi semalam," sahutku, sama canggungnya. Dan kenapa jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang seperti ini?

"Ah, syukurlah.. Sekali lagi. Aku minta maaf kalau sudah berbuat kasar padamu," kata Naruto.

"Ah.. T-tidak, " kataku singkat.

Naruto beranjak dari ranjang dan dia berdiri untuk beberapa saat. Aku masih belum berani melihat ke arahnya. Tapi dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihatnya sedang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Pakailah ini. Simpan saja jas yang kau kembalikan ini. Siapa tahu berguna," ujar laki-laki itu seraya memakaikan jas denim warna hitam itu ke bahuku, sehingga gaun malamku yang sedikit terbuka ini tertutup. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Terimakasih," ujarku pelan.

"Hinata-san, aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal tidak sopan padamu semalam. Hanya saja ..."

"Aku tahu. Kita sama-sama mabuk. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, Naruto-san," selaku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku sekarang memberanikan diri menatap laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini.

"Naruto-san," panggilku. Tapi saat mata kami bertatapan satu sama lain, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan malah mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Anda harus pulang sekarang," kataku cepat-cepat. Hinata Hyuuga, bodohnya. Bukan itu 'kan seharusnya yang kau katakan? Katakan padanya ... 'bisakah kita bertemu lagi setelah ini?'

"Benar. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku harap kau tidak menyesal setelah bertemu denganku. Kapan-kapan bisakah kau menemaniku minum lagi?" ujar Naruto.

Aku dengan cepat mendongak ke arahnya. Dan kepalaku langsung mengangguk dengan otomatis.

"Tentu saja. Tapi.. Tidak sampai mabuk lagi," sahutku cepat-cepat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arahku sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu dengan sikap santai.

Aku menghela napas panjang sepeninggal laki-laki itu. Dan membaringkan lagi tubuhku ke atas ranjang itu. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma di ruangan itu. Harum parfumnya bahkan masih tersisa di ruang ini. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**A/N : As your wish.. Update kilat. Tapi gak janji buat chap2 selanjutnya. **

**Tenang, ini pairing SasuSaku sama NaruHina, kok. Dan bukan YAOI, karena jujur saja saya bukan penggemar cerita begituan -_-**

**SasuSaku-nya nanti pasti ada. Tapi nanti. Cerita intinya emang SasuSaku, kok. Slowly but sure.. Hehe**

**Jadi tunggu saja bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku meletakkan karangan bunga di depan altar kecil di dinding kaca di depanku. Aku berdiri di depan sebuah foto seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum. Ada tempat kecil terbuat dari tanah liat yang berisi abu di depan foto itu. Abu dari jasad ayahku yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku tersenyum samar. Mengamati wajah yang sedang tersenyum dalam bingkai foto itu dengan seksama. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas ketika dia masih hidup. Ayahku meninggal saat usiaku baru menginjak 5 tahun dan sulit sekali mengingat dengan jelas wajahnya seperti apa. Dari yang diceritakan Paman Minato, ayah Naruto, ayahku adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran yang keren. Sepeninggalnya ibuku sesaat setelah melahirkanku, ayah yang merawatku seorang diri. Dia melakukan segalanya untukku. Itu yang diceritakan orang-orang itu padaku. Dan lagi-lagi ... aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan laki-laki itu padaku. Yang aku ingat darinya adalah, aku sering digendong di punggungnya yang bidang dan hangat saat aku merasa marah atau sedih. Itu sudah lama sekali. Yahh ... Tapi takdir berkata lain 'kan? Aku harus menjalani kehidupan ini seorang diri sekarang. Tanpa ayah, maupun ibuku. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa wajah ibuku. Kadang aku masih merasa iri dengan orang-orang di luar sana yang masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga lengkapnya, dengan ayah dan ibu. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Tapi setidaknya, aku punya keluarga yang baik sekali dan mau menampung serta merawatku sampai aku sebesar ini sekarang.

"_Otousan_. Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekarang. Apa kau senang aku sudah tumbuh sebesar ini sekarang?" ujarku seraya menatap foto laki-laki di dalam kotak kaca itu.

"Ini ulang tahunmu 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun, _otousan_. Sampaikan salamku pada _okaasan _di atas sana. Dan ... aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi setelah ini. Seperti yang telah kau lakukan padaku.. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun," kataku, seraya menundukkan kepalaku dengan hormat ke arah foto itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan merapatkan mantelku sebelum memencet tombol di sampingku sehingga papan altar berisi abu ayahku itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan di belakangnya. Ini adalah sistem RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), di mana abu orang yang sudah meninggal disimpan dalam sebuah gudang bawah tanah dan akan keluar otomatis dengan cara menekan tombol di depan altar itu. Tombol itu akan merespon kartu RFID yang dibawa orang yang memilikinya, biasanya keluarganya. Karena tanah pemakaman di Jepang sangat mahal, bahkan melebihi biaya sewa apartemen dan biaya hidup sehari-hari, orang Jepang lebih memilih sistem RFID ini daripada pemakaman biasa. Lahan pemakaman sudah sangat jarang apalagi untuk daerah Tokyo dan kota-kota besar lain, jadi sistem RFID adalah pilihan terbaik.

Aku berbalik dari tempat itu menuju pintu keluar. Hari ini hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang ke tempat itu. Tempat ini biasanya ramai dikunjungi para penziarah saat tahun baru.

Aku berjalan melewati seseorang yang sedang duduk terpekur di depan sebuah altar kaca berisi pot abu dan foto seseorang, sama seperti altar-altar lain di rumah pemakaman ini. Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikannya dan berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukannya. Tapi saat aku merasa seperti mengenal sosoknya, mau tidak mau aku berhenti melangkah untuk sesaat dan mengerling ke arah orang itu. Lalu saat aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang sedang duduk terpekur dan bahasa tubuh yang putus asa itu, aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Bukankah dia..? Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap sosok yang masih duduk sambil setengah menunduk itu.

Bukankah dia laki-laki yang waktu itu? Pemilik bar tempat Hinata bekerja itu?

Aku lalu menggeleng keras-keras dan segera menyadari kalau itu bukan urusanku. Jadi aku kembali mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku harus segera pulang karena ramalan cuaca pagi tadi mengatakan kalau salju akan turun lebat hari ini. Jadi aku tidak mau terjebak di tengah jalan saat hujan salju lebat nanti.

Saat aku membuka pintu keluar, petugas yang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk tempat itu mengatakan padaku kalau di luar salju sudah turun dengan lebat sekali. Tapi karena aku tidak percaya kalau belum melihatnya sendiri, aku berjalan keluar juga.

Cuaca di luar sudah berubah menjadi putih semua, dengan angin kencang yang berhembus disertai hujan salju yang lebat menyambutku ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat itu. Tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan cuaca seperti ini 'kan? Sama saja bunuh diri. Angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa wajahku dan rasanya seperti ada ratusan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk wajahku seketika itu.

Aku segera berbalik dengan terburu dan masuk lagi ke tempat itu sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahku. Tapi saat aku membuka pintu itu dan mau melangkah masuk lagi, seseorang sudah berdiri di sana dan aku hampir menabraknya kalau aku tidak bisa menahan diriku.

Aku mendongak melihat sosok di depanku dan sedikit terperanjat. Laki-laki ini lagi, batinku tidak suka.

Laki-laki itu juga sepertinya tidak suka saat melihatku sudah berdiri di depannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku butuhkan hanya ruangan yang ada penghangat yang tidak membuatku menggigil kedinginan seperti sekarang.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku sambil mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Ada sebuah bangku kosong memanjang di dekat pintu masuk dan laki-laki yang bekerja di tempat itu membolehkanku duduk di sana. Jadi aku duduk di sana sambil menghangatkan tubuhku.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas kecil yang aku bawa dan membukanya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Aku menghela napas panjang melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Sasori.

"_**Kau jadi ke makam ayahmu? Sepertinya akan ada badai salju. Kalau kau terjebak badai, diam dulu di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu kalau badai sudah reda.."**_

Aku menatap pesan itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum membalasnya.

"_**Iya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu di sana, Sasori-kun,"**_ tulisku kemudian. Aku menatap pesan yang belum aku kirim itu untuk beberapa saat. Ahh, bukan begini.. Aku lalu menghapusnya dan menggantinya dengan yang lain.

"_**Terimakasih. Aku sudah sampai di rumah. Semua baik-baik saja. Good luck!"**_ tulisku lagi. Nah, yang ini lebih bagus. Aku lalu mengirimkan pesan itu saat pintu ruangan itu membuka dan laki-laki yang tadi berpapasan denganku masuk sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan membenarkan letak topi rajutnya.

"Wah, Sasuke-san. Sepertinya kau harus tinggal di sini untuk beberapa saat. Badai saljunya sepertinya baru akan reda beberapa saat lagi," laki-laki petugas yang ada di dekat pintu masuk berkata dengan ramah pada laki-laki tinggi yang baru masuk tadi.

Sasuke? Dia bahkan tahu namanya? Apa laki-laki itu sering datang ke tempat ini?

Aku lalu segera menyadari sesuatu. Sakura, ini bukan urusanmu. Jadi abaikan saja..

Ponselku kembali berdering pendek dan layarnya berkedip-kedip. Sebuah pesan masuk. Pasti balasan dari Sasori. Nah, benar 'kan?

"_**Syukurlah.. Jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat dan kenakan pakaian hangat.."**_

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Ayolah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih harus didikte untuk semua pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan 'kan?

Aku membalas pesan singkat itu dengan sedikit malas. Aku tidak suka diperhatikan terlalu jauh seperti ini. Jujur saja. Aku memasukkan ponselku lagi ke dalam tasku dan mulai memandang sekelilingku dengan wajah bosan. Harus sampai kapan aku menunggu di sini sampai badai salju mereda?

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya yang ada di depan tempatku duduk sekarang. Aku mengerling sekilas untuk melihatnya, dan laki-laki itu juga balas menatapku. Masih dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak suka seperti biasanya. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya sampai dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tidak melihat lagi ke arah laki-laki itu.

Tapi jujur saja. Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau hanya disuruh menunggu di sini tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Jadi, apa misimu dengan Hyuuga Hinata berhasil sejauh ini?"

Aku mendongak ke asal suara. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi kini menatapku dengan tatapan setengah mencela dan ingin tahu.

"Lumayan," jawabku singkat.

"Lumayan? Aku pikir malah tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali," ujar laki-laki itu. Aku balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Selagi aku tidak membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat itu, aku rasa tidak masalah 'kan?" sahutku. Laki-laki itu berdecak sinis ke arahku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Laki-laki yang aneh. Lagipula kenapa dia mau tahu urusanku dengan Hinata? Itu urusan pribadiku dan kenapa dia harus menanyakan itu? Aku menggeleng pelan dan mengabaikan laki-laki itu.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami, dan laki-laki yang bertugas di dekat pintu masuk sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Aku rasa dia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menghiraukan keberadaan kami di sini. Aku menghela napas bosan dan mengeluarkan ponselku lagi. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Sasori lagi, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Karena tidak ada pesan lagi, jadi aku memasukannya dan berdiri dari tempatku menuju pintu keluar.

Pintu masuk tempat itu adalah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu, jadi aku membuka salah satunya untuk membuat celah agar aku bisa melihat keadaan luar. Sekali lagi, angin musim dingin menerpa wajahku dengan keras sekali. Aku segera menutup pintu dan mengusap wajahku dengan frustasi. Ayolah~~

Sebuah suara keras sekali terdengar dari suatu tempat di rumah pemakaman itu dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba ruangan itu jadi gelap sekali. Aku terlonjak kaget saat kelilingku tiba-tiba jadi gelap gulita.

"Paman ... Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada laki-laki yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ahh, sepertinya mati lampu. Sering terjadi kalau sedang ada badai seperti ini. Biar aku cek dulu," laki-laki itu menyalakan sesuatu di tangannya yang membuat ruangan itu lebih terang. Laki-laki paruh baya itu lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah ruangan tertutup di belakangnya. Aku menyalakan ponselku untuk memberi sedikit cahaya di tempat yang gelap gulita itu.

"Hei," seseorang memanggilku dari kegelapan. Aku mengarahkan ponselku ke arah suara. Dan sedikit kaget saat aku melihat laki-laki yang tadinya berdiri di sana dengan sikap angkuh sudah terduduk sambil kedua tangannya ada di depan dadanya. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Bisa kau ...berikan sedikit cahaya ponselmu itu ke sini?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dengan perlahan. Laki-laki itu masih terduduk dengan sikap seperti menggigil tanpa melihatku. Aku arahkan ponselku ke arahnya dan bisa melihat raut wajah yang seperti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa kau ... _phobia_ pada kegelapan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Laki-laki itu mendongak menatapku. Tapi dia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya memintamu memberikan cahaya di sini. Tidak menyuruhmu bertanya-tanya sesuatu tentangku," sahutnya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ch~! Kau masih saja sombong di saat seperti ini. Kalau aku meninggalkanmu sekarang, mungkin kau sudah kena serangan jantung karena ketakutan sendirian di kegelapan seperti ini," kataku kesal.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam," laki-laki itu kelihatan menahan kesal.

"Aku tidak bicara macam-macam. Beberapa orang yang mengalami phobia tertentu bahkan ada yang sampai meninggal dunia karena phobia-nya sendiri," ujarku santai. Laki-laki itu semakin kesal menatapku.

"Kalau begitu ... Kau temani aku di sini!" dengan sangat tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu menarik tanganku dengan keras sekali sampai aku terduduk di sampingnya. Pantatku jatuh di atas lantai yang licin dan dingin itu dengan cukup keras. Aku meringis kesakitan, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak terlalu menggubrisku.

"Kalau kau sampai mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak main-main," ujar laki-laki itu. Aku tidak bicara dan hanya mengerling sekilas ke arah tanganku. Apa dia sadar dia sedang menggenggam tanganku dengan begitu erat seperti ini? Apa dia benar-benar mempunyai phobia pada kegelapan yang kronis sampai tangannya gemetaran seperti ini?

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyalakan ponselku dengan tangan yang satu.

"Apa kau janji tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada orang lain?" laki-laki itu kembali bertanya.

"Apa? Kau masih memikirkan gengsimu di saat seperti ini? Kau hampir mati dan kau masih memikirkan pendapat orang lain?" sahutku agak kesal. Laki-laki itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kesal dan menatapku.

"Hentikan bicara seolah-olah aku akan mati di tempat ini! Kalau aku mati di sini, kau yang jadi tersangkanya. Dan aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup!" ujarnya kesal setengah mati.

"Ohh.. Benarkah? Aku pikir kau juga takut dengan hantu, jadi tidak mungkin kau juga jadi hantu," kataku. Laki-laki itu menahan napas dan melihatku dengan tak sabar.

"Apa kau bilang?" katanya dengan nada menekan.

"Lalu siapa yang duduk di sampingmu itu?" aku menunjuk di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu hanya mendecih pelan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan lelucon murahan seperti itu," katanya kemudian.

Kini ganti aku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu," ujarku kemudian.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapku bingung.

"Benar-benar ada duduk di sana," kataku dengan nada serius.

Dan aku tidak menyangka reaksi laki-laki di depanku ini akan luar biasa sekali. Dia mencengkeram lenganku dan hampir berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah ketakutan tapi tidak jadi karena aku sudah tertawa keras sekali melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan itu. Laki-laki itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa kesal dan seolah ingin melumatku begitu saja saat melihatku masih menertawakannya dengan keras.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku!"

Aku susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jujur saja pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau memang ketakutan tadi. Ayolahh," kataku di sela-sela tawaku.

"Kau pikir kau lucu?" laki-laki itu masih kelihatan marah padaku.

"Bukan aku yang ketakutan setengah mati di sini tadi 'kan?" kataku, masih dengan sedikit tertawa melihat kekonyolannya tadi.

"Kau ini ... Gadis macam apa sebenarnya kau ini?" laki-laki itu menatapku dengan tidak percaya dan kembali bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, lampu di ruangan itu sudah menyala dan ruangan itu kembali terang seperti sedia kala.

"Nah. Kau sudah tidak takut lagi 'kan ... Sasuke-san?" kataku seraya berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan lagi ke arah pintu keluar.

Petugas yang tadi sudah kembali dengan membawa senter di tangannya.

"Ternyata mati lampu untuk semua wilayah di distrik ini karena ada jaringan yang rusak. Sekarang sudah selesai diperbaiki. Dan aku rasa badai di luar juga sudah tidak selebat tadi," ujar laki-laki itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" aku membuka pintu itu sedikit dan melongok ke luar. Masih ada angin disertai hujan salju, tapi tidak sekencang dan selebat tadi. Beberapa kendaraan dan orang juga sudah mulai berlalu lalang lagi di luar sana.

"Aku rasa sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Paman, aku pulang dulu," pamitku. Laki-laki paruh baya itu membalas salamku dan memintaku datang lagi kapanpun aku mau. Aku mengerling sekilas ke arah Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang berdiri dari tempatnya dan membenahi jaketnya. Wajah angkuhnya sudah kembali lagi dan dia berjalan ke arahku, melewatiku sambil membuka pintu satunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku.

Aku mencibir ke arahnya. Setidaknya dia mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah menemaninya tadi..

Aku angkat bahu dan segera berjalan menembus hujan salju untuk segera sampai ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Hinata Hyuuga]**

Sudah dua gelas vodka aku habiskan malam ini sambil melihat sekelilingku dengan wajah bosan. Aku melirik jam tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya dengan rasa penasaran. Ini sudah malam sekali dan aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda laki-laki itu akan datang ke tempat ini. Aku menghela napas panjang. Atau mungkin memang dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi tidak bisa datang. Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto tidak datang ke tempat ini, setelah pertemuan kami yang ketiga.

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat pertemuan terakhirku dengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara seperti beberapa laki-laki yang sering aku temui di tempat ini. Dia bukan laki-laki yang suka menggodaku dengan kata-kata manis maupun rayuan. Laki-laki itu bahkan jarang mengerling nakal pada gadis berpakaian lebih seksi dariku. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku tertarik. Wajahnya ... Aku akui dia memang tampan. Banyak laki-laki tampan di tempat ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatku terkesan seperti Naruto.

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Ayolah, Hinata. Kau hanya diminta untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Bukan kau yang harusnya jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menepuk wajahku pelan. Lalu menghela napas panjang sambil menatap gelas di tanganku dengan setengah melamun.

Aku teringat dengan percakapan terakhir dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu ...

"_**Kau percaya dengan alien, Hinata-san?" laki-laki itu berkata seraya menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelasku. Aku menatapnya bingung.**_

"_**Eh?" tanyaku.**_

"_**Alien. Kau pernah mendengarnya 'kan?" kata Naruto.**_

" _**Tentu saja. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan alien?" tanyaku ingin tahu.**_

"_**Apa kau percaya kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan alien?" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan sikap santai.**_

"_**Eh? Ap-apa?" aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.**_

"_**Apa kau percaya kalau aku adalah salah satu dari alien?" **_

_**Aku semakin mengerutkan dahi menatap laki-laki di sampingku itu.**_

"_**Naruto-san, apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" tanyaku kemudian.**_

_**Laki-laki itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya sambil meneguk botol minumannya. **_

"_**Coba tebak. Apa yang akan aku pilih kalau ada alien dan gadis seksi di depanku?" tanyanya padaku.**_

"_**Engg.." aku menggeleng sambil angkat bahu. **_

_**Naruto tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan yang tampak jelas sekali di wajahku saat ini.**_

"_**Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku sangat tertarik pada luar angkasa. Aku ingin bertemu alien dan bertamasya ke luar angkasa. Kalau aku punya istri nanti, aku akan mengajaknya bulan madu ke luar angkasa," ujarnya. Dan otomatis, aku yang sedang meneguk minuman dari gelasku langsung tersedak mendengar perkataannya itu. Aku terbatuk-batuk sambil menahan tawa.**_

"_**Apa..? Apa kau serius? Yang benar saja!" ujarku sambil membuat suaraku kembali terdengar normal. **_

"_**Apa kau tidak percaya? Aku akan membuktikannya padamu kalau aku sudah menikah nanti," kata Naruto seraya kembali meneguk botol minumannya.**_

_**Aku lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menelan minumanku dengan susah payah saat mendengar hal itu. Kalau kau menikah nanti.. Benar. Kau pasti akan menikah dengan gadis berkelas pilihanmu. Aku menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan-pelan, mencoba bersikap senormal tadi. Ayolah, Hinata. Bersikaplah profesional.**_

"_**Kau sendiri? Apa kau akan terus menerus berada di sini? Kau pasti juga akan menikah 'kan suatu saat nanti?" Naruto tiba-tiba beralih menatapku dengan sikap serius.**_

_**Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu.**_

"_**A-ahh.. Iya. Tentu saja.. Suatu saat nanti.." sahutku pelan. **_

BRAKK!

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku karena seseorang menggebrak mejaku dengan keras sekali dan gelas di tanganku hampir saja terlepas dari tanganku. Seorang laki-laki muda mengenakan kemeja yang kancing bagian atasnya sengaja dilepas dengan rambut acak-acakan mendatangiku. Dia membawa botol minuman yang isinya tinggal separuh di tangannya. Dia langsung duduk di sampingku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku ketus seraya menjauhkan tubuhku dari laki-laki itu. Peraturan di sini, aku tidak boleh mendorong atau berbuat kasar pada pelanggan. Jadi aku yang menjauhkan diri dari mereka kalau mereka sudah mulai berbuat seronok padaku.

"Temani aku malam ini, Nona Manis.." ujar laki-laki itu. Dia mengalungkan lengannya ke bahuku dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi laki-laki itu semakin erat memelukku dari samping. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja memukul kepala laki-laki itu dengan botol minuman di depanku. Tapi aku harus menjalankan aturan.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku semalaman penuh? Aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat," kata laki-laki itu seraya tangannya mulai meraba tubuhku. Aku menampiknya dengan keras.

"Maaf. Cari gadis lain saja," ujarku dingin.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu, Nona. Bau harum tubuhmu.. begitu menggodaku," laki-laki itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dan aku segera menjauhkan wajahku dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak melayani yang seperti itu," kataku.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Aku melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu. Tapi laki-laki itu dengan sigap kembali meraih tubuhku dan memeluknya lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Sial. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Naruto terlintas begitu saja di benakku, dan saat aku mengingat wajahnya yang tanpa eskpresi itu, aku merasa nyaman sekaligus terluka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata-san!"

Sebuah suara terdengar memanggilku dari hingar bingar bar itu. Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Dan aku melihat seorang gadis mengenakan jaket dan mantel yang dipenuhi salju berdiri di dekat meja tempatku duduk sekarang. Rambut sebahunya yang diikat asal ke belakang juga dipenuhi salju. Dan dia menatapku dan laki-laki ini bergantian. Haruno Sakura menghampiriku dan menarik tubuhku dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," katanya kemudian.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Naruto. Kau bisa ikut aku ke apartemennya sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Eh?" aku masih menatapnya bingung.

"Naruto sedang demam tinggi beberapa hari ini. Dia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Biasanya ada bibi yang mengurusnya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meminta ibunya yang ada di distrik Adachi datang ke apartemennya di tengah salju lebat begini 'kan? Kau bisa datang ke sana 'kan?" Sakura menatapku penuh harap.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa aku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau bisa memasak sup atau sesuatu untuk orang sakit?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"B-bisa," aku mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Nah. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan ikut aku ke apartemennya sekarang. Cepat~~" kata Sakura, dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

"_Hei_! Nona Merah Muda ... Dia sedang melayaniku. Kau tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja dari sini!" tiba-tiba laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk di sana berseru marah pada Sakura.

"Benar, Sakura-san. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja saat jam kerja," kataku kemudian.

Gadis itu menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku dengan tatapan penuh selidik, lalu dia beralih menatapku.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku akan bicara pada pemilik bar ini," katanya kemudian.

Aku terbelalak kaget menatapnya.

"Apa? Sakura-san, kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" tanyaku.

Sakura menatapku dan mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku di tempat parkir," katanya seraya tersenyum lebar dan berjalan di antara kerumunan orang.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku berdiri seraya bersandar pada tembok di belakangku seraya menunggu seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang terletak di pojokan tempat itu yang sepertinya ruang spesial karena ada beberapa orang berjaga di depan sana. Aku sudah bilang pada salah seorang yang berjaga di sana untuk menemui laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Awalnya mereka tidak mau memanggilkannya karena sedang ada pertemuan penting di dalam. Jadi aku bilang saja kalau aku akan membawa Hyuuga Hinata pergi kalau tidak mau bertemu denganku sekarang. Lalu pengawal itu masuk.

Dan laki-laki itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan seorang gadis berpakaian seksi dan terbuka bergelayut di pundaknya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Laki-laki itu melihatku dengan tatapan dingin dan angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatap gadis yang masih bergelayut padanya itu penuh arti. Yang artinya gadis itu harus pergi.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti lagi, Manis. Kau tunggu aku di dalam," kata laki-laki itu. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari bahu Sasuke dengan manja dan akhirnya berjalan dengan berlenggak-lenggok kembali ke ruangan itu. Aku melihatnya mengerling nakal ke arah salah seorang pengawal muda yang berjaga di depan pintu ruangan itu. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Cepat katakan urusanmu!" laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada setengah menggertak. Aku sedikit terlonjak dan beralih menatapnya lagi.

"Aku akan pinjam Hinata untuk malam ini. Aku akan membawanya pergi. Hanya malam ini. Kau tenang saja," kataku.

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi curiga ke arahku.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. Aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu kalau urusanku dengannya sudah selesai," kataku.

"Kau akan membayarku berapa untuk itu?" tanya laki-laki itu datar.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan terapi penyembuhan pada phobia kegelapan dan hantu?" ujarku dengan suara yang sengaja aku keraskan.

Raut dingin pada wajah laki-laki itu langsung berubah jadi kaget. Dia menatapku dengan sedikit terbelalak.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau kau mengatakan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku akan membunuhmu," desisnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawa Hinata malam ini, dan jangan mencarinya. Dia akan ada di sini lagi besok. Bagaimana? Oke? Baiklah. Arigatou ... Sasuke-san," aku menundukkan kepalaku kepadanya dan segera berjalan berbalik meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan protesnya saat aku berbalik meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC. Typo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Sinar matahari menembus celah-celah jendela apartemenku dan membuat mataku silau. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali sebelum aku benar-benar terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku menyentuh dahiku untuk mengecek panasku, tapi tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat menempel di dahiku. Aku mengambilnya. Sebuah handuk kecil? Siapa yang mengompresku? Apa Sakura kemari?

Aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku dan terduduk di ranjang dengan susah payah. Pandanganku menatap keliling ruangan. Ruangan itu terlihat lebih rapi dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya kemarin. Apa Sakura yang merapikannya? Gadis itu? Mana mungkin..

Lalu siapa yang mengganti piyamaku? Mana mungkin aku mengganti piyama tanpa sadar 'kan? Apa _kaasan _kemari? Itu juga lebih tidak mungkin. Atau ada peri baik hati yang datang ke apartemenku?

Aku mendengar sesuatu di dapur. Seperti bunyi peralatan dapur yang beradu. Aku mengerutkan dahi penuh selidik. Lalu perlahan aku turun dari tempat tidurku. Kepalaku masih terasa berat sekali, dan saat aku menginjakkan kaki ke lantai rasanya sekelilingku berputar hebat sekali. Tapi aku tetap mencoba berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Sakura-chan? _Kaasan_?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Tenggorokanku masih sakit karena demam kemarin.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencium sesuatu yang lezat dari dapur saat aku berjalan ke dapur. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki dapur.

Dan aku sedikit tercengang saat melihat seorang gadis yang tidak aku kenal sedang memasak sesuatu di atas penggorengan.

"Anda siapa?" tanyaku.

Gadis berambut panjang itu berbalik dengan sikap kaget dan sendok sayur yang dia bawa jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras. Dengan buru-buru dia mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Gadis itu segera membungkukkan badan dengan hormat kepadaku. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Se-selamat pagi. Maaf lancang.. Sakura-san yang memintaku untuk.. Sebenarnya tidak.. Aku akan segera pergi. Maaf," kata gadis itu, masih membungkukkan badannya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Hinata-san?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan membeku. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar.

"Jadi.. Kau yang melakukan ini semua? Apa Sakura yang memintamu ke sini?" tanyaku seraya berjalan menghampirinya.

"I-iya. Sakura-san ... dia bilang kau sakit. Dan dia butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu di sini. Dia tidak bisa mengurusmu, dan khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Jadi.. Dia memintaku untuk.. menemanimu," jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit takut-takut.

Aku tersenyum lemah seraya menggeleng. Gadis itu..

"Jadi.. Kau di sini semalaman, Hinata-san?" tanyaku, aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan perlahan. Tapi kepalaku yang masih sedikit pusing dan berat membuat langkahku limbung, dan aku terhuyung ke depan, hampir terjatuh kalau aku tidak segera berpegangan pada tembok di sampingku.

"Naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mendekatiku dan meraih lenganku, berusaha membantuku untuk berdiri. Saat dia berdiri di sampingku, aku melihat wajahnya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tanpa _make-up_ tebal seperti yang sering dipakainya saat dia menemuiku di bar beberapa malam lalu. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa make-up itu sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang biasanya didandani dengan _make-up_ yang membuatnya tampak sedikit liar. Gadis di sampingku ini tampak seperti gadis lemah yang polos.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Aku rasa kau kau harus makan sesuatu yang lembut dulu," kata Hinata, membantuku duduk di salah satu kursi dapur. Dia lalu mengambil piring dan menuangkan sesuatu dari panci di atas penggorengan dan membubuhinya sesuatu sebelum meletakannya di atas meja di depanku.

"Mungkin tidak terlalu enak. Tapi setidaknya, kau makan sesuatu yang hangat," kata Hinata.

Aku mengambil sendok dan mengambil sesendok bubur di depanku itu, lalu memasukannya ke mulutku. Entah karena aku lapar, atau karena sesuatu yang ada dalam bubur itu, tapi bubur itu rasanya nikmat sekali di lidahku.

"Ini enak," kataku seraya beralih menatap Hinata.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan antusias.

"Oh, benarkah? Ah, kalau begitu.. karena kau sudah bangun dan sepertinya jauh lebih baik, aku akan segera pulang," kata Hinata. Dia berbalik dan entah kenapa tanganku tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Hanya saja.. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau.. aku memintamu menemaniku di sini sekarang? Aku butuh teman mengobrol," kataku pada gadis itu. Dan Hinata hanya balas menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

"Kalau kau menerima tawaran ini, bisnismu akan semakin berkembang dan kau akan dapat untung banyak sekali.. Lebih dari yang bisa kau dapatkan sekarang," seorang laki-laki berkacamata berkata sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja di depanku. Tangannya, sambil memegang rokok yang mengepul, juga merangkul pundak gadis seksi di sampingnya yang bergelayut manja.

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu," ujarku datar. Membalas menatap laki-laki itu tanpa ekspresi. Seorang gadis lain yang duduk di sampingku, menawarkan segelas minuman kepadaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum maupun menggoda gadis-gadis itu sekarang. Laki-laki berkacamata itu menatapku sambil menyeringai meremehkanku.

"Bukankah kau hanya meneruskan bisnis ayahmu? Kau tahu, itu artinya kau juga harus menerima kerjasama ini. Ayolah. Jangan naif. Ini dunia hiburan. Semua bisa jadi hal menguntungkan," kata laki-laki itu sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya. Kedua gadis di sampingnya tertawa genit melihatnya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi tidak untuk urusan yang satu ini. Kalau ada yang melanggarnya, aku tidak segan-segan melaporkannya pada polisi. Dunia hiburan malam memang liar, tapi tidak dengan bisnis obat-obatan terlarang. Aku menolaknya," ujarku tegas.

Laki-laki di depanku itu tertawa keras.

"Moodmu pasti sedang jelek 'kan malam ini? Ayolah. Minumlah dulu. Dan kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin," kata laki-laki itu. Dia menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas di depanku. Gadis di sampingku mengambil gelas itu dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan perasaan tidak suka dan meminumnya seteguk. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin minum sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ponselku yang aku letakkan di atas meja di depanku menyala dan berkedip. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

Lalu dengan malas mengangkatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar ponsel. Dan itu semakin membuatku berkerut heran. Hinata? Untuk apa dia menghubungiku?

Aku membuka pesan masuk itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"_**Sasuke-san.. Maaf. Malam ini aku pinjam Hinata lagi. Oke? Selamat bersenang-senang~!" **_

Aku membuka mulutku tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar saat aku selesai membaca pesan itu. Wajah seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna merah muda yang diikat ke belakang dengan seenaknya langsung terbayang jelas di kepalaku saat aku membaca pesan itu. Aku mendesis kesal.

"Gadis itu lagi.. _Yang benar saja_!" desisku kesal seraya berdiri dari tempatku. Aku berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan sedikit terburu. Seorang pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu ruangan itu segera menghampiriku.

"Seorang gadis ke sini tadi. Dan dia bilang ingin menemui Anda. Tapi karena Anda bilang tidak ingin diganggu, dia hanya bilang akan menghubungi Anda nanti," katanya.

Aku berdecak kesal.

"Apa dia bilang dia akan membawa Hinata pergi dari tempat ini?" tanyaku.

Pengawal itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia hanya bilang untuk menyampaikan pesan itu. Tapi aku rasa, dia baru saja keluar dari bar ini," ujar pengawal itu.

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar bar. Melewati beberapa gadis yang memanggil namaku dengan suara nakal. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar memukul kepala gadis itu. Aku tidak main-main.

Kalau sampai gadis itu membuat Hinata bisa keluar masuk dari tempat ini sesuka hatinya, itu artinya dia adalah musuhku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain membuat Hyuuga Hinata merasa sebebas itu.

Setelah ayahnya membuatku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Aku keluar dari hingar bingar bar itu, melewati beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di tempat itu, dan melewati beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di area gelap taman bar itu. Aku mengabaikan beberapa orang yang memanggil namaku dan tetap mencari-cari sosok seorang gadis dengan jaket musim dingin khasnya walaupun dia berada di bar yang notabene tempat banyak gadis berpakaian terbuka.

Baru beberapa langkah aku melewati taman, aku melihat sosok gadis itu berjalan santai menuju parkiran seorang diri sambil tangannya memegangi ponselnya, dan dia menengok ke kanan kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Aku menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei! Kau! Di mana Hinata?" tanyaku gusar.

Gadis itu menatapku seraya mengerutkan dahi heran. Aku benci dengan tatapannya yang seolah menyiratkan kalau aku orang aneh yang sedang melakukan hal bodoh.

"Tidak denganku," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau mau mati, hah? Katakan di mana gadis itu sekarang. Kau yang menghubungiku tadi 'kan?" kataku.

"Benar. Tapi dia tidak sedang denganku sekarang. Apa ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu dengan raut wajah tak bersalah sama sekali. Aku menatapnya tak sabar.

"Kau pikir, walaupun kau sudah tahu kelemahanku, kau bisa seenaknya saja membawa gadis itu kapan saja?" kataku tambah gusar.

Gadis itu hanya menatapku sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sampai kau selalu bersuara keras dan marah-marah begitu. Kau bisa bertanya baik-baik padaku, jadi aku juga akan menjawab dengan baik-baik," kata gadis itu panjang lebar, sambil menatapku lelah.

Aku terperangah menatapnya. Gadis ini.. Barusan apa yang dia bilang tentangku?

"Aku akan mengembalikan Hinata. Lagipula aku tidak membawanya setiap malam dari tempat ini 'kan? Kau perlu sesuatu untuk menormalkan _mood_-mu, Sasuke-san. Tidak baik selalu marah-marah," ujar gadis di depanku ini seraya melihat layar ponselnya dengan raut wajah tak sabar.

"Apa kau sadar.. Kau masalahnya! Selama ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membawa Hinata dari tempat ini.. Dan gara-gara kau.. Semua jadi kacau," kataku, masih berusaha menahan kesabaranku untuk tidak memukul gadis di depanku ini.

Gadis itu mendongak menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Hinata. Kau sepertinya tidak mau dia pergi jauh-jauh dari sini. Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih? Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal sepertinya dia berhasil membuat sepupuku tidak memikirkan orang itu," katanya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian raut wajah gadis itu berubah dengan seketika, dari santai menjadi kaget. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh.. Aku harus segera ke sana sekarang," katanya sambil berbalik dariku dengan terburu.

"Hei! Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" seruku kesal.

Aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik lengannya dengan agak keras sampai tubuhnya berbalik lagi menghadapku. Gadis itu terpekik kaget dan langkahnya yang terhenti mendadak karena aku menarik lengannya tadi, jadi sedikit terhuyung. Gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tubuhnya menabrak dadaku dengan agak keras. Dia menatapku kaget, dan aku juga sama kagetnya saat tidak sengaja membuat kami saling berdekatan seperti ini.

"Apa lagi ini?" gadis itu langsung melepaskan diri dariku sambil mendesis pelan.

"Makanya jangan pergi dulu sebelum ada orang selesai berbicara," ujarku. Gadis itu kembali menatapku sesaat. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau bertemu Hinata? Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke tempatnya. Aku belum punya surat ijin mengemudi mobil. Bagaimana?" katanya kemudian. Aku membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Apa? Nona~! Kau tahu aku pemilik bar ini. Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal. Dan kau sudah mengancamku. Lalu sekarang menyuruhmu untuk.. Waahhh, kau benar-benar.." kataku tak habis pikir.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya, tidak apa-apa, sih, " ujar gadis itu seraya berbalik lagi.

"_Hei_!" aku berusahan menahannya lagi, tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Apa lagi~~?" gadis itu kelihatan tidak sabar melihatku.

Aku berpikir sesaat. Masalah Hinata sebenarnya bukan masalah utama kenapa aku memutuskan untuk melakukan ini. Tapi aku ingin menghindari pembicaraan tentang kerjasama yang beberapa hari ini menekanku. Aku ingin menghindari laki-laki itu dan juga kerjasama yang dia tawarkan. Hanya sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku tidak merasa tertekan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Mana kunci mobilmu?" tanyaku, dengan nada angkuh seperti biasanya.

Gadis di depanku ini gantian menatapku tak percaya.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau urusannya cepat selesai atau tidak?" sahutku gusar.

"Baiklah. Baiklah ..." sahutnya kemudian. Sebuah senyum kemenangan tampak di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Naruto Uzumaki]**

"Kau sudah siap?" aku menoleh kepada gadis yang sedang merapikan gaun malamnya di sampingku. Hinata terlihat canggung sekali mengenakan gaun malam yang memang sengaja aku beli baru saja untuk dikenakannya malam ini. Gaun malam warna putih yang memanjang sampai menutupi kakinya. Dia sendiri yang memilihnya dan aku rasa itu cocok sekali dengan penampilannya.

"Tapi, Naruto-san. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sepatu ini bahkan mahal sekali. Aku bahkan tidak akan sanggup untuk menggantinya," katanya seraya menunduk melihat sepatu berhak tinggi dengan warna yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan saat ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengembalikannya. Kau bilang kau bekerja untuk Sakura supaya jadi temanku 'kan? Anggap saja itu bayarannya," kataku dengan sikap santai, seraya tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata masih menatapku ragu. Lalu dia beralih menatap pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk ke dalam sana.. denganmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Mereka tidak akan memperhatikanmu. Kenapa kau gugup sekali? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu.. Apa tidak apa-apa aku memintamu berpura-pura jadi teman dekatku agar aku terhindar dari acara perjodohan konyol di sana nanti? Aku sudah bisa membayangkan _kaasan _akan memperkenalkan gadis-gadis padaku di dalam nanti," kataku.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mau tidak mau itu membuat perasaanku sendiri tidak enak saat melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Jadi aku mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Bagaimana kalau ibumu.. atau orang-orang itu.."

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku segera menyelanya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Ayo~~" aku mengulurkan lenganku ke arah gadis itu dengan sikap seorang laki-laki sejati. Tapi Hinata malah menatapku dengan kaget dan setengah bingung untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa harus..?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan formal seperti biasanya. Panggil saja 'Naruto-kun'. Mengerti?" kataku.

"Eh?" Hinata kembali menatapku kaget.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo," aku kembali mengulurkan lenganku ke arahnya. Dan dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di lenganku. Dan kami berjalan beriringan masuk ke aula besar tempat pesta hari jadi Uzumaki Corp yang akan berlangsung di dalam sana. Hinata kelihatan sekali canggung berjalan di sampingku. Tapi aku tetap bersikap santai dan berwibawa. Karena memang itulah yang harus aku lakukan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan ini sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku melongok dari dalam jendela mobil ke arah bangunan besar yang kini dikelilingi dengan mobil-mobil mewah dan terlihat beberapa orang berpenampilan mewah masuk ke dalam. Aku melihat ke kanan kiri halaman parkir yang luas itu. Lalu kembali lagi melihat ke bangunan yang dihiasi berbagai aksesoris meriah di sekelilingnya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" laki-laki yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku setir ikut melihat ke arah bangunan besar itu.

"Ayo, turun," ujarku singkat.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapku kaget. Aku mendesis kesal ke arahnya.

"Kau bilang kau mau bertemu Hinata," kataku, seraya membuka pintu mobilku.

"Tapi tidak dengan.. Ke tempat ini? Hinata ke sini?" tanya laki-laki itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Memang. Kenapa kau sepertinya kaget sekali? Ayo~~!" kataku seraya turun dari mobil.

Saat kakiku menjejak ke tanah, aku hampir terjatuh karena sepatu hak tinggi yang aku gunakan. Dan dengan susah payah aku kembali berdiri dengan normal. Aku mendengar pintu mobil ditutup dengan suara keras dan laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di luar mobil sambil menatapku dengan pandangan aneh saat melihatku berdiri di atas sepatu hak tinggiku dengan susah.

Tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas-malasan dan memakai jas yang aku pinjam dari lemari Naruto tanpa minat.

Aku merapikan gaun malam warna beludru yang membungkus tubuhku dan menepuk-nepuk bagian yang terkena butiran salju yang turun malam ini. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat laki-laki itu sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

"_Hei,_" panggilku.

Sasuke berbalik dan menoleh ke arahku tanpa minat.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang kesulitan berjalan di sini? Setidaknya, pinjamkan lenganmu padaku," kataku.

Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal. Tapi mau tidak mau akhirnya dia berbalik juga dan menghampiriku, walaupun masih dengan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mana ada gadis yang tidak bisa memakai sepatu berhak tinggi?" katanya.

"Tentu saja ada. Dan dia sedang ada di sampingmu," sahutku kesal.

Aku berjalan dengan susah payah dan hampir terjatuh lagi kalau tidak segera memegang lengan laki-laki itu.

"Kau benar-benar gadis paling merepotkan," keluhnya.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo. Tapi jangan berjalan terlalu cepat," kataku, seraya mengikuti langkah laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak protes. Dan apa kau lihat.. Kita jadi terlihat seperti orang aneh gara-gara cara jalanmu itu. Dan bisakah kau tidak memegang lenganku terlalu kencang seperti ini?"

Aku melihat ke arah laki-laki itu dengan malas. Apa dia baru saja mengomel padaku?

"Oh! Itu Sabaku Gaara! Cepat," tunjukku ke arah sebuah mobil yang baru saja terparkir di dekat gedung. Seorang laki-laki berjas denim lengkap dengan aksesorisnya keluar dari mobil dengan sikap perlente. Dia tersenyum dengan gaya manis kepada siapa saja yang dia temui. Dan dia berjalan menuju gedung dengan diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau mencari laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan mengawasi laki-laki itu dari kejauhan," jawabku.

"Apa?"

"Hash.. Kau tidak usah menanyakan itu. Urusan kita berbeda 'kan?" aku beralih menatap laki-laki tinggi di sampingku itu dengan kesal. Laki-laki itu juga tak kalah kesalnya denganku. Dia lalu melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya dengan kesal.

"Kau jalan sendiri," katanya seraya berjalan mendahuluiku.

"_Hei_! Kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana tanpaku. Bo-..!" aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku saat menyadari sesuatu.

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa kesal.

"Ayo~!" ujarnya datar. Tidak meneruskan langkahnya dan menungguku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalau aku tidak memakai sepatu seperti ini, aku sudah berjalan sendiri dari tadi. Konyol sekali! Siapa yang menciptakan sepatu berhak tinggi sebenarnya?" keluhku tak sabar seraya meraih lengannya lagi dengan jengkel.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh. Kalau tidak suka, ya lepaskan saja," ujar laki-laki itu.

Aku mendecak kesal ke arahnya, dengan tanganku yang masih memegangi lengannya.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya saat dia kesakitan karena kakiku tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya, dan masih meneruskan langkahku dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Hyuuga Hinata]**

Aku menatap berkeliling dengan sikap canggung yang tidak aku buat-buat. Aku benar-benar merasa kikuk sendiri dalam suasana seperti ini dan merasa seperti sedang berada terdampar di negri antah berantah yang tidak aku kenal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalam lingkungan yang seperti ini. Penuh dengan orang-orang berkelas yang berpenampilan mewah dengan pakaian bermerk internasional, serta hidangan mewah yang dihidangkan untuk siapa saja tamu undangan yang datang ke sini. Tapi sejak aku menginjakkan kaki ke sini, aku belum menyentuh makanan yang ada di atas meja itu dan hanya minum champagne di gelas kecil yang ditawarkan padaku tadi. Aku menelan ludah saat segerombolan gadis bergaun mewah lewat di depanku sambil berbisik-bisik dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang di ruang tengah. Aku melihat ke arah yang mereka tunjuk. Aku melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan dua orang laki-laki di sana. Yang satu adalah orang Korea yang wajahnya lumayan tampan, dan yang satunya lagi adalah laki-laki asing berambut pirang. Dari raut wajah Naruto, aku bisa melihatnya sedang kebingungan menanggapi perkataan laki-laki asing itu. Aku tersenyum simpul. Teringat kata-katanya di mobil tadi.

"Sebenarnya, yang paling aku takutkan bukan acara perjodohan itu. Tapi aku takut aku akan bertemu dengan orang asing dan kelihatan bodoh karena aku tidak bisa bicara bahasa Inggris dengan benar," katanya datar.

Lalu setelah itu dia mempraktekannya bahasa Inggrisnya di depanku. Dan itu sontak membuatku menahan tawa sekeras mungkin sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang CEO muda sepertinya punya kemampuan berbahasa Inggris seperti itu. Aku selalu dapat nilai tinggi saat pelajaran bahasaku, dan aku pernah mengambil pelajaran khusus di jurusan bahasa asing, jadi aku tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan orang asing. Dan Naruto bukannya tidak bisa berbicara bahasa asing dengan benar. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara bahasa Inggris.

Jadi aku tersenyum saja saat melihatnya yang sedang kelimpungan sekarang.

"Wah.. Bukankah kau tadi gadis yang masuk dengan Naruto?" salah seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekatku beralih menatapku. Diikuti dengan 3 gadis yang lain. Dan mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan meremehkan. Dan aku mengabaikannya. Aku sudah kebal ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Iya," jawabku dengan sopan seraya tersenyum pada mereka. Satu yang selalu jadi prinsipku. Seburuk apapun cara pandang mereka terhadapku, selama mereka tidak membuatku marah, aku masih bisa tersenyum pada mereka.

"Apa kau pacarnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi, dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan," jawabku pendek.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini dengan Naruto? Itu pemandangan yang sangat langka.. Naruto menggandeng tangan seorang gadis. Wah.. Hampir semua gadis di sini menginginkan itu. Tapi.. Kau yang terpilih," kata gadis itu, kembali menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Ketiga gadis di sampingnya berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencari tahu sendiri dan bertanya padanya?" kataku kemudian.

Gadis-gadis itu terkesiap menatapku saat aku berbalik bertanya pada mereka dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana mungkin.. Untuk seorang yang baru di sini, kau termasuk lancang sekali," kata gadis berambut panjang yang rambutnya digelung ke belakang dengan ketat.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik napas panjang lalu menghelanya.

"Wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu. Lihatlah para anak muda ini berkumpul. Gadis-gadis ini cantik sekali," seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang lebih muda darinya, yang sepertinya semacam pengawal pribadi atau sejenisnya. Wanita tampak seperti wanita berumur pertengahan 40 dan masih tampak sekali. Rambut merahnya digelung ke belakang dengan indah. Mata biru safirnya mengingatkanku pada mata Naruto. Aku menyimpulkan dalam hati kalau wanita ini mungkin punya hubungan keluarga dengan Naruto.

"Oh, Nyonya Uzumaki," para gadis yang sejak tadi memandangku dengan angkuh itu seketika langsung membungkuk hormat ke arah gadis paruh baya yang dipanggil Nyonya Uzumaki itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi sebagai anak yang lebih muda, aku juga membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"_Kaasan_?" dan entah sejak kapan Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku agak kaget saat tiba-tiba melihatnya sudah berdiri di sampingku. Dengan seorang laki-laki asing berambut pirang yang sejak tadi berbicang dengannya.

"Naruto. Ini gadis yang tadi bersamamu tadi 'kan?" tanya Nyonya Uzumaki, seraya menatapku dengan tersenyum. Tapi pandangan matanya seperti sedang menginterogasi ke dalam diriku.

"Benar. Hinata Hyuuga," jawab Naruto. Aku mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Hinata-san? Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya. Kau pernah bercerita tentangnya? Oh.. Apakah dia yang sedang dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Yang sering diceritakan Sakura itu?" tanya gadis itu, berpaling dariku dan menatap Naruto, lalu beralih menatapku lagi. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri ditatap seperti itu.

"Benar. Dia gadis itu," jawab Naruto singkat.

Nyonya Uzumaki menatapku untuk beberapa saat. Aku benar-benar salah tingkah dan merasa canggung sendiri.

"Nona Hyuuga, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Dadaku mencelos mendengar itu.

"Dia.. _Tourist guide_.. Iya 'kan? Pekerjaannya di bidang pariwisata. Jadi dia bisa bahasa asing dengan lancar sekali. Bisakah kau membantuku berbicara dengan Tuan Smith ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia bilang apa," Naruto segera menarik lenganku perlahan sehingga tubuhku kini benar-benar ada di sampingnya.

"Ahh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kau beruntung. Gadis ini bisa membantumu belajar bahasa asing 'kan?" Nyonya Uzumaki tersenyum ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum kikuk.

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekretaris Tayuya? Padahal aku sudah akan mengajaknya makan malam Sabtu ini. Kau bisa datang 'kan? Seharusnya Sakura memberitahumu tentang ini," kata Nyonya Uzumaki.

"Makan malam apa? Sakura tidak bilang sesuatu padaku tentang itu," sahut Naruto.

Aku diam saja dan hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, serta dalam hati membatin 'Siapa itu Tayuya?'

"Dia seharusnya mengatakan itu. Aku sudah mengundang gadis itu untuk datang. Kau bilang sendiri tidak masalah siapapun gadis yang jadi pilihanku 'kan?"

"Kaasan," Naruto berkata dengan tegas, dan membuat wanita itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku menunduk dan hanya melihat kedua tanganku yang masih memegang gelas _champagne_-ku. Aku tidak berhak bicara di sini. Aku bisa berada di sini karena aku sedang bekerja. Dan tidak perlu memperdulikan perasaanku sekarang ini.

"Baiklah. Nona Hyuuga.. Selamat bersenang-senang malam ini," ujar Nyonya Uzumaki. Aku mendongak dan membungkukkan badanku dengan sopan kepadanya. Nyonya Uzumaki hanya tersenyum samar kepadaku sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku mendengar Naruto menghela napas panjang di sampingku.

"Makan malam? Yang benar saja," gumamnya pelan, tapi cukup terdengar dari tempatku saat ini.

"Ah, maaf. Kau harus mengalami situasi yang tidak mengenakan seperti sekarang. Setidaknya, aku berhasil membuat _kaasan _yakin kalau aku tidak perlu dicarikan gadis-gadis pilihannya. Ya ampun, aku masih belum mau menikah. Yang benar saja," katanya seraya beralih menatapku.

"Apa ibumu tipe yang seperti itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Kaasan _masih sering menganggapku sebagai anak laki-laki kecilnya. Untuk urusan jodoh pun dia sudah repot-repot memikirkannya untukku. Dan semua gadis yang dipilihnya itu benar-benar bukan tipeku. Jadi aku membawamu ke sini karena aku ingin menunjukkan pada _kaasan _kalau aku juga punya pilihanku sendiri. Kau.. tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membawamu ke sini dengan alasan seperti itu?" Naruto menatapku dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku kemudian seraya menggeleng.

"Naruto-san," seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba datang kepada kami dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Waktunya Anda berbicara untuk penyambutan. Sebelum acara dimulai," ujar laki-laki bersetelan jas dengan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya.

"Ah, benar. Hinata, aku akan ke sana sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan di sini?" Naruto beralih menatapku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutku.

Naruto lalu berjalan mengikuti laki-laki yang tadi menghampirinya, menuju ke podium yang sudah disiapkan. Aku meneguk _champagne_-ku dengan sekali tegukan seraya mataku terus menatap Naruto berjalan menuju podium. Punggungnya yang tegap itu kelihatan gagah sekali saat berjalan membelakangiku seperti ini.

"Wahh.. Wah.. Siapa yang ada di sini sekarang?"

Suara seorang laki-laki yang dipanjang-panjangkan terdengar di belakangku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang laki-laki berpenampilan perlente berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan tiga orang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tidak mengenalku. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Bukankah kau gadis yang waktu itu menolakku? Gadis yang bekerja di bar dan sering menemani beberapa laki-laki minum itu 'kan?" suara laki-laki itu keras sekali sampai beberapa orang yang ada di dekat tempatku berdiri sekarang menatapku.

Aku berdiri mematung di tempatku. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan hanya memegangi gelas champagne di tanganku dengan tangan gemetar. Ini adalah situasi yang paling aku hindari. Aku bisa saja tetap menjadi Hyuuga Hinata yang kuat di depan Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi tidak saat aku dipermalukan di depan orang banyak yang sama sekali bukan komunitasku ini, orang-orang berkelas yang jelas-jelas akan mencelaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku hampir terjatuh karena terserempet gaunku sendiri saat berjalan masuk ke dalam aula besar tempat acara perayaan berlangsung. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, aku mungkin sudah terjatuh.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar?" laki-laki yang sejak tadi berjalan di sampingku menatapku dengan tak sabar.

"Kalau kau berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun panjang yang menyusahkan seperti ini, apa kau bisa berjalan dengan benar?" sahutku kesal.

"Semua gadis di Jepang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun. Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jarang mengenakan yang seperti itu?" ujarku semakin kesal.

"Itu artinya kau gadis aneh," Sasuke berujar dengan gaya santai.

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara laki-laki yang lembut terdengar di depanku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Sasori sudah berdiri di sana. Lengkap dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan rambut kemerahannya dinaikkan ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya. Dia kelihatan tampan sekali kalau seperti itu. Pria di sampingku ini lebih tampan darinya sebenarnya, kalau dia bukan tipikal penggerutu seperti sekarang ini. Kalau saja dia lebih manis, dia pasti akan menjadi laki-laki paling tampan di dunia versiku.

"Sasori-kun," kataku. Sasori menatapku dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Dan matanya beralih pada tanganku yang masih berpegangan pada tangan laki-laki itu. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dengan sikap kikuk.

"Gaun, eh? Sejak kapan Sakura memakai gaun? Kau bahkan menolak undangan ulangtahun di rumahku saat tahu semua tamu harus mengenakan gaun dan sepatu berhak tinggi," kata Sasori seraya tersenyum geli melihatku. Aku mendengar Sasuke mendengus pelan dan mencibir ke arahku diam-diam.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar ...

Sasori melihat kami berdua dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Dia bahkan jelas-jelas menunjukkan pandangan tidak suka saat melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"A-ahh.. Naruto.. Di mana?" tanyaku cepat-cepat, untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh.. Mungkin sedang bersiap untuk pidato penyambutan," jawab Sasori, seraya melihat ke arah podium yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Podium itu masih kosong. Dan beberapa orang terlihat berjalan ke sana kemarin dengan teburu di sekitarnya.

Aku melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki di depan podium dengan serius. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya berwajah serius seperti itu. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu, mencari wajah yang aku kenal. Tapi aku tidak melihat Hinata di manapun. Sepertinya Sasuke juga sedang mencarinya, walau dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti, kedua matanya melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan itu dengan tajam. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya dengan Hinata sampai dia tidak melepaskan gadis itu. Tapi yang pasti apapun itu.. Itu bukan urusanku sekarang.

"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori.

"Ah.. Iya. Apa Naruto tadi ke sini dengan seseorang?" aku balik bertanya.

"Dia datang dengan seorang gadis," jawab Sasori.

"Oh, benarkah? Gadis yang seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Sasori tidak segera menjawab dan kelihatan mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya.. Gadis.. Seperti yang lainnya yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tadi," jawabnya kemudian.

PRANGG!

Tiba-tiba dari sebuah sudut di ruangan itu, terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh dan pecah. Semua orang di ruangan itu yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing atau sekedar bercengkerama dengan rekannya, langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Aku juga langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara.

Aku terpaksa mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat ke asal suara. Dan di dekat meja makan besar yang menghidangkan banyak makanan itu aku melihat seorang laki-laki bertampang angkuh sedang menatap seorang gadis di depannya dengan geram. Aku membelalakkan mata saat melihat gadis itu dengan seksama. Penampilannya memang lebih berkelas dibanding saat aku menemuinya di bar, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa membuatku terkecoh. Hinata? Aku mengerutkan dahi menatap pemandangan itu.

Ada apa ini?

"Ha~! Gadis ini.. Apa kau tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa, Nona? Kau tahu siapa yang kau bilang laki-laki kurang ajar ini? Ha~! Apa kau tahu?" laki-laki itu berteriak-teriak kesal pada Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya diam saja tanpa menatap laki-laki itu. Aku tahu dia sedang susah payah menahan marah.

"Kalian tahu siapa gadis ini? Dia adalah pelayan bar yang setiap malam menemani para laki-laki hidung belang di bar. Aku juga heran kenapa dia bisa ada di pesta kalangan atas seperti ini. Siapa yang membawamu, Nona? Pengusaha mana yang membayarmu mahal untuk datang ke pesta ini?" ujar laki-laki itu. Hinata mendongak menatapnya dengan cepat. Matanya merah dan berair, dan dia kelihatan terluka sekali saat melihat laki-laki itu. Aku menatapnya miris. Laki-laki itu..

"Wahh.. Gadis dari kalangan sepertimu tidak seharusnya berada di sini..."

Hinata menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi.. Kenapa sekarang Anda marah sekali kepadaku? Apa karena aku menolak melayani Anda saat itu? Wahh.. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sering membujuk pelayan bar untuk melayaninya, iya 'kan?" ujarnya kemudian, dengan nada suara yang dingin seperti biasanya.

Laki-laki itu kelihatan salah tingkah dan dia mulai murka saat melihat Hinata bicara tanpa raut wajah takut seperti itu. Tangannya hampir memukul wajah Hinata saat seseorang menahannya. Aku hampir berlari ke sana kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang mendahuluiku.

"Aku yang membawanya ke sini.. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Naruto terlihat memegang lengan laki-laki tadi dengan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Beberapa orang di sekitarku mulai saling berbisik melihat pemandangan itu.

Sasori melihat ke arahku dengan penuh tanya, seperti meminta jawaban padaku. Aku hanya angkat bahu sambil menggeleng. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Kau.. Wahh.. Haha. Lucu sekali.. Jadi kau yang membawa gadis ini kemari? Dan hanya gara-gara gadis ini, kau berlaku kasar padaku? Apa kau mau aku membatalkan kontrak kerjasama kita?" laki-laki itu berkata keras pada Naruto.

"Perusahaanku tidak menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang dipimpin seorang yang tidak menghargai orang lain.. dan kekanakan," ujar Naruto dengan tenang, seraya melepas tangan laki-laki itu dengan keras.

"Wahh.. kau benar-benar.. Perusahaan ini akan bangkrut sebentar lagi tanpa kerjasama denganku," katanya laki-laki itu sombong.

"Kalau itu adalah yang terbaik.. Silakan saja," ujar Naruto.

Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan segera meraih tangan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Silakan lanjutkan acaranya. Sasori-san akan mewakiliku malam ini," katanya dengan tenang seraya melihat sekeliling ruangan. Aku mendengar Sasori menghela napas keras di sampingku. Dan kemudian, dengan tangan Hinata masih dalam genggamannya, dia membawa gadis itu pergi dari aula besar itu dengan langkah terburu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasori dan menepuk lengannya.

"_Sasori-kun. Good luck!" _ kataku pelan, berusaha menyemangatinya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum pasrah.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, berjalan dengan terburu menyusul Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah meninggalkan aula.

"Oh.. _Sasori-kun,_ aku.. Aku pergi dulu," kataku pada Sasori seraya mengikuti langkah laki-laki itu yang sudah berjalan dengan cepat sekali keluar dari aula itu. Langkahku terseok-seok karena berkali-kali aku hampir terjatuh gara-gara sepatu hak tinggi ini. Aku benar-benar seperti sedang berjalan di pegunungan yang terjal saja. Aishh! Benar-benar menyusahkan. Saat aku sudah melewati pintu aula, aku melepaskan kedua sepatu itu dengan tidak sabar dan menjinjingnya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan kaki telanjang.

"_Hei_! Tunggu~!" kataku seraya mengangkat gaunku supaya aku bisa berjalan tanpa terserempet lagi.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menghadapku. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya menatapku aneh dari bawah sampai atas. Tapi lalu mengabaikannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya tidak sabar. Aku tidak segera menjawab untuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku ucapkan.

"Kau.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menatap Hinata dengan tatapan benci seperti itu. Tapi, bisakah kau memberinya waktu untuk saat ini?" kataku kemudian.

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi. Dari awal aku ke sini memang aku mencari gadis itu 'kan?" katanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau sendiri melihatnya dipermalukan di depan umum seperti tadi. Apa kau tidak mau memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri?" kataku lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu itu. Melihatnya dipermalukan seperti itu belum cukup untukku," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya kaget.

"Dari awal.. Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Hinata, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Nona. Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli padanya. Karena memang itu yang ingin aku lihat. Kau tidak perlu bertindak sebagai seorang pahlawan untuknya. Kau tidak mengenalku maupun Hinata. Jadi mulai sekarang.. Menjauhlah darinya," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan menatapku tajam. Dia melepaskan jas milik Naruto dan menyerahkannya padaku dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung itu. Aku hanya berdiri diam menatap punggung laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari gedung itu dengan langkah terburu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sesak sekali melihat pemandangan ini.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.. Apapun itu.. Yang aku lihat dari mereka berdua adalah perasaan terluka yang sangat dalam yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan dengan gamblang pada orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

Hinata menampik tanganku saat aku membawanya berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung ini. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh sesal. Gadis itu kelihatan susah payah menahan tangisnya dan menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku rasa.. Sampai di sini saja," ujarnya dengan suara lirih dan bergetar. Aku tahu perasaannya pasti sangat terluka sekarang.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak tahu akan.."

"Tidak.. Bukan salahmu, Naruto-san. Aku memang yang tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini," sela Hinata. Dia menarik napas panjang. Nafasnya bergetar.

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini," kataku.

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tahu aku menolak ajakan itu. Aku memang bukan dari kalangan atas dan aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Aku hanya membuatmu terlihat hina sekali di depan semua kolegamu. Seharusnya kau membawa gadis dari kelas atas dan laki-laki itu tidak akan mempermalukanmu dengan mengatakan ada seorang pelayan bar di sini. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu malu di depan ibumu dan juga semua orang di sana.. Maafkan aku," kata Hinata, seraya membungkukkan badannya kepadaku berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu, Hinata ..."

"Karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu! Aku tidak masalah dicaci maki karena pekerjaanku. Tapi bukan dipermalukan di depan umum seperti ini. Aku tidak masalah semua orang memandangku rendah karena pekerjaanku. Tapi aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dipermalukan. Kalau aku boleh memilih.. Aku juga tidak akan memilih pekerjaan ini," ujar Hinata penuh emosi. Kini airmatanya mulai jatuh ke pipinya dan dia menghapusnya dengan buru-buru. Walaupun begitu, airmatanya terus keluar. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan miris. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tiap melihat seorang gadis menangis.

Terakhir kali aku memeluk Sakura saat dia menangis teringat ayahnya di ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh.

Tapi mendengar Hinata mengatakan kata-kata itu, mau tidak mau aku hanya berdiri di tempatku melihat gadis ini menangis dengan perasaan terluka seperti sekarang.

Hinata kembali menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan gaun ini secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa menggantinya. Jadi.. Aku harap.. Semoga kau sukses, Naruto-san," kata Hinata, kembali membungkukkan badanya kepadaku sebelum berjalan melewatiku dengan sikap canggung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kembali ke tempat asalku.. Seorang pelayan bar rendahan," jawab gadis itu, seraya kembali meneruskan langkahnya, keluar dari gedung ini.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat gadis itu berjalan keluar gedung ini masih sambil mengusap airmatanya berkali-kali. Ada perasaan sesal terselip di hatiku saat aku tidak berusaha menahannya pergi dan hanya membiarkannya berjalan keluar dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Buat yg gak suka dgn update saya yang kecepetan atau gak suka sama cerita ini, silakan unfollow atau unfavorite fic ini tanpa meninggalkan kata-kata kasar. Saya kl lg ada ide, nulisnya emang gak bisa berhenti (apalagi respon readers yang nyenengin). Sekali kena WB, nulisnya bisa berhenti lama juga. Jadi.. yang udh ngatain saya jablay krn sering update cepet, mungkin ente sndiri yg jablay krn krg kerjaan nulis review di fic ini kalau gak suka. **


	5. Chapter 5

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku mengabaikan tatapan gadis-gadis dan beberapa laki-laki yang sedang tertawa cekikikan di sekitarku, dan mencoba membuat diriku nyaman duduk di sofa ini dengan jus lemon di tanganku. Aku menghela napas berkali-kali saat ada asap rokok yang tercium di dekatku dan beberapa laki-laki mabuk yang hampir menabrak meja di depanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini setelah beberapa kali datang ke sini. Dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sini saat melihatku datang dengan jaket dan pakaian musim dingin, karena di luar sana memang dingin sekali.

Seseorang menghampiri mejaku dan duduk di dekatku tanpa permisi.

Hinata duduk di dekatku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa minat seperti biasa.

"Oh.. Hinata-san? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku ramah, mencoba untuk sedikit berbasa basi.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatapku datar. Dia membuka kaleng minuman di tangannya dan meneguknya dengan sikap acuh.

"Aku? Seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura-san," katanya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Dan ragu-ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa saat.

"Ah.. Aku.. Aku ke sini.. untuk minta maaf padamu karena insiden beberapa hari yang lalu," kataku kemudian. Hinata menurunkan kalengnya dan menatapku tanpa arti. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu di dekat tempat duduknya. Sebuah tas kertas bertuliskan sebuah brand terkenal. Dia menyorongkan tas itu di atas meja ke arahku.

"Aku juga ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu. Ini. Tolong kembalikan pada Naruto-san," katanya.

Aku melihat tas kertas itu tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"_Naruto _bilang.. Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih untukmu," kataku.

Hinata menatapku tajam.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena sudah diajak ke pesta kelas atas dan bertemu dengan orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Itu saja. Dan aku kembalikan gaun itu. Karena aku tidak akan memakainya lagi," katanya.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Setidaknya.. Terimalah uang dariku. Ini adalah perjanjian kita dari awal. Aku janji akan membayarmu tinggi karena kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini," kataku seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tasku. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya, Sakura-san," kata Hinata tajam.

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya penuh tanya dan sedikit kaget.

"Bukankah..?"

Hinata tersenyum kaku dan dipaksakan untuk terlihat seramah mungkin.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita, kalau aku berhasil menyelesaikan misinya, kau akan membayarku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Jadi sampai di sini saja kerjasama kita," ujar Hinata kemudian.

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melihatku untuk beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih," katanya seraya membungkuk sopan ke arahku sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan meja itu dengan langkah terburu.

Aku buru-buru meraih tas kertas di atas meja itu dan berjalan mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata-san, tunggu!" seruku agak keras, agar suaraku terdengar di antara hingar bingar suara musik.

Hinata tidak segera berhenti, jadi aku terpaksa mengikutinya, menerobos beberapa orang yang menari liar di lantai dansa dan hampir membuat seorang pelayan menumpahkan nampan yang dia bawa.

"Hinata-san," aku terus memanggil dan mengejarnya sampai ke tempat yang jauh dari hingar bingar orang-orang.

Hinata berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit dingin.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau kau ada urusan denganku di luar tempat ini, kau bisa bicara dengan pemilik bar ini dulu. Terimakasih," ujarnya kemudian, seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan di belakangnya dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

Aku terdiam di tempatku, masih berdiri di tempat itu dan memandangi pintu itu untuk sesaat. Aku menghela napas panjang. Ch~! Bodohnya. Kenapa aku masih di sini sekarang?

Aku lalu segera membalikkan badan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tepat saat aku membalikkan badan, tepat di depanku berdiri seorang laki-laki yang menatapku dengan raut dingin seperti biasanya dengan kedua mata hitam onyx-nya. Aku sedikit terperanjat karena laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sana, dengan seorang pengawal di belakangnya. Saat laki-laki itu berjalan melewatiku dengan acuh, aku kembali menghela napas panjang.

Aku teringat dengan kata-kata terakhirnya saat kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_**Apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Hinata.. Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal kami.. Jadi, jangan ikut campur urusan kami.."**_

Aku membuang napas pelan. Benar. Itu bukan urusanku lagi. Jadi aku tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi.

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju apartemennya yang mulai lengang dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam mantel musim dinginnya. Dia merapatkan mantel dan syalnya saat hembusan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Udara sudah mulai terasa dingin sekali karena ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin. Dia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali untuk membuat wajahnya terasa lebih hangat. Tidak banyak orang yang melewati jalan ini, karena ini sudah malam sekali. Hinata selalu pulang lewat jalan ini saat pulang dari bar, karena setahunya jalan ini lebih aman dibanding jalan-jalan sempit yang lebih dekat dengan apartemennya. Setidaknya, masih ada beberapa pedagang kaki lima yang masih berjualan lewat tengah malam.

Saat dia berbelok ke tikungan dekat dengan taman bermain anak yang berdekatan dengan apartemennya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jalanan itu sudah lengang, jadi kalau ada suara sedikit saja, itu pasti bisa ditangkap telinganya.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan mendengar ada langkah lain di belakangnya. Langkah itu juga ikut memelan saat dia memelankan langkahnya.

Siapa? batin gadis itu dengan perasaan antara takut dan waspada. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah orang-orang suruhan Sasuke, atau beberapa anak muda yang sering menongkrong di jalan sempit dekat apartemennya. Batin Hinata berdesir kencang sekali saat dia kembali mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Semakin dia melangkah lebih cepat, langkah itu semakin mendekatinya.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa dimintai tolong kalau seandainya ada orang berniat jahat yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya itu. Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan adalah, langkah di belakangnya itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Hinata ingin berlari saat itu, saat sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya dengan keras.

"AAA~~!" Hinata berteriak kaget dan agak keras saat tubuhnya dibalik dengan paksa oleh orang yang memegang lengannya itu.

"Oh, ada apa? Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di depannya.

Hinata mendongak dengan ragu-ragu ke arah laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di depannya itu. Dan seketika itu pula matanya langsung membelalak kaget.

"_Nii-san_!" serunya setengah kesal, setengah senang karena tidak menyangka laki-laki itu akan hadir di depannya dengan begitu tiba-tiba seperti sekarang ini. Dia memukul lengan laki-laki itu dengan kesal.

"Oh, kenapa ini? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkejut," kata laki-laki itu.

"Kau membuatku ketakutan. Aku pikir.. Aku pikir ada orang jahat yang akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku.." kata Hinata. Dia memukul lengan laki-laki itu berkali-kali. Laki-laki itu tidak berusaha menghindarinya.

"Apa begini penyambutanmu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku?" tanyanya.

Hinata pura-pura merajuk.

"Aku senang kau datang. Tapi kau benar-benar membuatku.. Hah~!" Hinata tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia terlalu kaget dan senang bercampur jadi satu saat melihat laki-laki ini ada di depannya. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang selama ini membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan disayangi. Kakak sepupunya yang paling berharga ini. Dia terlalu kaget dan senang sampai airmatanya hampir keluar dan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau malah menangis? _Hei!"_ Neji mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang malah meneteskan airmata di depannya saat melihatnya ini. Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Nii-san_. Terimakasih sudah datang.." katanya, di sela-sela tangisnya yang tanpa suara itu.

Neji mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat mereka kecil dulu. Itu yang dilakukannya pada Hinata tiap dia melihat adik sepupunya itu terluka, seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tahu.." katanya kemudian.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, seseorang mengamati mereka dari dalam sebuah mobil Ferrari warna hitam dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Laki-laki yang sedang duduk di dalam mobilnya itu hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam. Dia beralih menatap tas kertas yang ada di jok di sampingnya dengan tatapan sama datarnya. Kata-kata Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Naruto, aku rasa Hinata merasa sangat terluka karena insiden kemarin. Aku sudah mencoba minta maaf, tapi dia tidak mau tahu. Bukankah lebih baik kau sendiri yang datang ke sana dan menjelaskan semuanya?"_

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan beralih menatap kedua orang yang masih berbicara di jalan itu. Dia menutup kaca mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu, setelah hampir satu jam menunggu di sana untuk minta maaf pada gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak perlu ucapan maafnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya dingin tak berperasaan, tiba-tiba berubah bahagia sekali saat laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Dia mengendarai mobilnya melewati dua orang itu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Kertas-kertas laporan di tanganku hampir terjatuh saat pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa orang sudah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu lift. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakan seragam tempat itu melemparkan senyum ramah ke arahku.

"Repot sekali sepertinya, Sakura?" tanyanya saat aku berjalan keluar dari lift.

"Ah, iya. Lumayan. Kau sendiri, Shizune-san?" tanyaku. Gadis itu gantian masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ada seorang anak ADHD yang harus aku tangani. Aku pergi dulu, ya?" katanya seraya memencet tombol lift dan pintu lift tertutup.

Aku kembali memeriksa kertas-kertas laporan di tanganku dan menghitungnya. Ada 50 lembar kertas laporan hasil tes psikologi yang beberapa hari lalu aku lakukan di sebuah perusahaan elektronik. Aku harus segera menyerahkan pada atasanku hari ini. Karena harus segera dilaporkan kepada pimpinan perusahaan itu dua hari lagi. Agak telat dari jadwal sebenarnya. Tapi atasanku adalah kakak tingkatku semasa di universitas dulu dan kami cukup dekat, jadi aku rasa telat dua jam saja tidak masalah.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit khusus bagian psikiatris dengan langkah cepat. Kantor atasanku ada di ujung lorong ini. Dan bagian psikiatris tidak seramai bagian ginekologi, jadi langkah kakiku yang cepat tidak begitu mengganggu.

Aku hampir membuka pintu ruangan kantor setibanya di sana, saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan tiba-tiba dari dalam. Aku kaget sekali sampai kertas laporanku hampir jatuh lagi kalau aku tidak segera memeganginya dengan benar.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi keluar dari ruangan itu dan aku tambah terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depanku ini. Laki-laki itu sepertinya juga sama kagetnya denganku karena dia mengerutkan dahi menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Untuk beberapa saat kami berdua hanya saling bertatapan penuh tanya. Tapi laki-laki itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan berjalan melewatiku dengan sikapnya yang acuh seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya dan aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat dan segera memasuki ruangan di depanku dengan laporan di tanganku.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut panjang yang digerai dan diwarnai merah sudah duduk di balik sebuah meja dan sedang menatapku saat aku datang. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas meja. Meja kerjanya penuh dengan berkas-berkas. Perempuan itu menghela napas saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya seraya menatapku dengan tatapan lelah.

"Ahh, Karin-neesan. Aku sudah bilang aku akan sedikit terlambat 'kan?" kataku.

"Aku tahu. Karena kau adalah Haruno Sakura. Jadi aku maklum," kata perempuan muda yang aku panggil Karin itu. Aku meletakkan kertas-kertas di tanganku di atas mejanya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," kataku. Karinmelihat berkas-berkas baru yang ada di mejanya, membuka-bukanya untuk sesaat lalu melihatku seraya tersenyum. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku.

"Sakura, terimakasih," katanya.

"Karin-neesan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Klienmu yang baru saja keluar tadi.. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Karinmendongak dan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" aku balik bertanya.

"Rahasia klien adalah rahasia kami. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" kata Karin.

"Aku tahu~~ Tapi aku mengenal laki-laki itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Apa aku benar? _Achluophobia_ 'kan?" tanyaku, mencoba menebak-nebak. **(*Achluophobia: ketakutan pada kegelapan)**

Karin kini yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit kaget.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku mengenalnya. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" tanyaku, penuh ingin tahu.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Karin semakin heran menatapku.

"Ah, _nee-san_!" kataku tak sabar.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengenal seorang pemilik bar sepertinya? Dan kau tahu dia punya phobia terhadap kegelapan? Bagaimana bisa.." Karin tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Apa dia ke sini untuk menjalani terapi? Treatment?" tanyaku lagi, semakin ingin tahu.

"Kalau kau mau ingin tahu, tanyakan langsung saja padanya," kata Karin tak sabar.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dulu kalau begitu," kataku kemudian, seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Hei_! Haruno Sakura! Kau tidak mau mengambil fee-mu?" terdengar suara Karin terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Pintu lift hampir saja menutup saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berseru dari luar untuk menahannya agar tidak menutup dulu. Aku buru-buru memencet tombol keluar dan pintu lift kembali terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri dengan napas tersengal di luar lift dan dia hanya menatapku acuh seraya masuk ke dalam lift. Gadis itu memencet tombol lift untuk menutup pintu lift tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan tidak memperhatikan gadis itu lagi. Pandanganku terus tertuju pada angka lift yang menunjukkan bahwa lift yang aku naiki bersama gadis itu, dan dua orang payuh baya di belakangku sedang bergerak turun dengan pelan. Aku menatap angka digital di atas tombol lift dan berharap agar lift segera turun, jadi aku tidak perlu di sini lebih lama.

Setiap aku berada di dalam lift, pikiranku selalu dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran. Aku bukan penderita claustrophobia **(*takut berada di ruangan tertutup)**, tapi aku hanya mencemaskan kalau tiba-tiba aku terjebak di dalam lift dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan aku hanya sendirian di tempat ini. Makanya aku harus mencari seseorang saat berada dalam lift, paling tidak satu atau dua.

Tiba-tiba lift seperti tersentak dengan keras dan itu benar-benar membuatku terlonjak kaget. Apalagi dua gadis paruh baya di belakangku hampir menjerit saking kagetnya. Aku mengerling ke arah gadis di sampingku, dan dia kelihatan biasa saja. Gadis itu berbalik pada dua gadis paruh baya di belakang kami.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena rumah sakit ini fasilitasnya belum sebagus rumah sakit pusat, lift-nya kadang menyentak sedikit saat sedang berhenti," katanya mencoba menenangkan dua wanita paruh baya itu. Dia menatapku sekilas tapi langsung beralih pada dua orang di belakangnya tadi seraya tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Ahh.. begitu. Syukurlah kalau memang tidak apa-apa," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Pintu lift terbuka dan seorang gadis muncul dari luar lift. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu melihat ke dalam lift sekilas dan menatap kami satu per satu sebelum akhirnya pandangannya beralih padaku. Dia kelihatan kaget saat melihatku dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit kaku. Gadis berwajah asing dan berpakaian kasual itu segera masuk ke dalam lift.

Pintu kembali tertutup saat gadis itu sudah berada dalam lift.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 'kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan ramah ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya sekilas dengan penuh tanya.

"Iya," jawabku pendek kemudian.

"Ahh.. Ternyata benar. Kau tidak mengingatku? Kita pernah bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat kau sedang di Shanghai. Urusan bisnis. Kau tidak ingat?" kata gadis itu. Bahasa Jepangnya kaku sekali dan aku harus susah payah mendengarnya untuk menangkap kata-katanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada ragu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mengingatnya dengan susah payah.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Baiklah, ayo temani aku makan malam. Kau akan mengingatku lagi setelah ini.." ujar gadis itu.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya kaget.

"Kau tidak akan menolakku kalau aku yang menemuimu di barmu 'kan?" ujar gadis itu.

Aku tidak menjawab. aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lebih tepatnya. Aku sendiri masih bertanya-tanya siapa gadis ini saat lift kembali menyentak dan terdengar bunyi dentingan pelan di atas. Sudah sampai di lantai satu.

Dua wanita paruh baya di belakangku segera berdesakan untuk keluar dari lift itu. Gadis berwajah asing di sampingku juga ikut keluar dan dia segera berbalik menatapku.

"Segera siapkan hidangan spesial untukku, oke? Aku pergi dulu. _See ya_~~" ujarnya seraya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lift itu dan gadis berambut merah muda itu masih ada di sana. Masih berdiri di dalam lift sambil melihat ke arahku, tapi langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi terkesiap saat aku balas menatapnya. Aku membuang napas pelan dan segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak menggubris tatapan gadis di belakangku, yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Hinata Hyuuga]**

Aku meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup ayam dengan beberapa potongan ayam di dalamnya dan sebuah piring berisi _sushi _di atas meja kayu di apartemenku.

"Wahh.. Kelihatannya enak," Neji melihat makanan-makanan itu dengan wajah antusias.

"Apa yang tidak enak di matamu, _nii-san_?" kataku dengan sedikit bergurau.

Neji hanya tersenyum seraya mengambil potongan ayam dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk kosong di atas mejanya. Aku melihatnya dengan sedikit geli saat dia melahap daging ayam di mangkuknya dengan begitu lahapnya.

"_Nii-san.._ Aku hanya penasaran. Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Bukankah kau ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di sana?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Neji menghentikkan mengunyah makanannya, terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Aku keluar," katanya singkat. Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Apa?"

Neji mendongak dan menatapku dengan tatapan menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan di sini nanti. Aku ke sini dengan mengumpulkan semua uang yang aku punya. Jadi untuk sementara ini.. Mungkin aku akan sedikit merepotkanmu selama aku mencari pekerjaan di sini," jelasnya panjang lebar di sela-sela makannya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"_Nii-san_. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau bisa hidup tenang di sana dengan pekerjaanmu dan menabungnya untuk masa depanmu kelak 'kan?" tanyaku.

Neji kembali menghentikan makannya dan terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat. Dia lalu menatapku.

"Aku akan bisa hidup tenang.. kalau adik perempuanku ini juga bisa hidup tenang lagi. Aku akan jadi laki-laki yang bisa tenang, kalau kau bisa melindungimu seperti dulu," katanya kemudian.

Aku menatap laki-laki di depanku dengan hati mencelos. Entah apa yang membuat kata-kata laki-laki di depanku ini bisa membuat air mataku menggenang di mataku. Selama ini aku selalu hidup sendirian dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk kelihatan kuat dan tegar di depan semua orang, tapi Neji selalu memperlakukan sebagai adik kecilnya yang harus selalu dilindungi. Dan itu benar-benar membuat dinding pertahananku yang selama ini aku bangun, runtuh begitu saja. Lalu aku mulai menangis sesunggukan saat itu juga.

"_H-hei ..._ kenapa menangis? Apa aku membuatmu sedih? Kenapa?" Neji bertanya dengan nada bingung, dan langsung meletakkan mangkuknya, lalu menghampiriku dengan terburu.

.

_**(Beberapa tahun yang lalu..)**_

Aku masih menangisi tergugu di depan makam kedua orangtuaku dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarku yang juga sedang melayat, melihatku dengan pandangan kasihan dan aneh. Aku tidak peduli dengan air hujan yang mulai membasahi tanah di sekelilingku dan juga seluruh tubuh dan pakaian yang aku kenakan. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Selama aku bisa menumpahkan segala kekesalan, kemarahan, dan kesedihanku di sini. Aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin menangis. Aku terduduk di depan makam itu dengan tangisan yang semakin keras.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku lahir di keluarga seperti ini? Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu, otousan. Tapi aku tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan dalam keluarga seperti ini dan melihatmu berakhir seperti ini. Ini tidak adil!" aku kembali meraung kesal ke arah makam itu, dan meremas tanah basah di bawahku. Aku ingin marah sekali saat ini. Tapi perasaan terlukaku ini juga tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sebuah langkah kaki di atas tanah yang basah terdengar mendekat ke arahku dari belakang. Seseorang tiba-tiba berlutut di sebelahku dan memeluk bahuku lembut.

"Ayo. Kita harus segera pulang," kata laki-laki itu. Aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya, tapi aku sangat mengenal suara laki-laki itu.

"Pulang? Aku bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk pulang lagi," ujarku.

"Setidaknya, kau tidak harus berlama-lama di bawah hujan. Itu akan membuatmu sakit nanti," kata Neji.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu sekarang. Biarkan aku sakit dan berakhir di sini seperti otousan," kataku, masih terisak.

"Kau tidak akan berakhir seperti itu, Hinata. Kau harus kuat. Kau akan tetap hidup, sampai kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri nanti. Kau harus tetap bertahan sampai kau bisa membuktikan pada orang lain kalau kau berhak hidup. Kau harus mengatakan pada orang-orang itu suatu saat nanti.. Kalau kau lebih berharga daripada mereka dan kau bukan orang lemah.. Jadi.. Ayo... Berdiri~!" Neji sudah berdiri di sampingku, menarik tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri. Walaupun aku sangat berat sekali untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi kata-kata laki-laki itu selalu membuatku bertindak menurutinya. Dan suatu saat, aku memang akan membuktikan kata-katanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku mendengar suara jeritan seorang perempuan dari luar kamarku. Tubuhku langsung bergerak berdiri saat mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal itu.

"_Okaasan_?"

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan berlari ke asal suara. Saat aku berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu, seseorang langsung menyergap tubuhku dan membekap mulutku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga, tapi cengkeraman di tubuhku kuat sekali sehingga aku hanya menggeliat-geliat tanpa arti di genggaman laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku keras. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar karena mulutku disumpal kain.

Orang itu menyeretku dengan paksa ke ruang tamu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pemandangan di ruangan itu. Ayahku dan kakak laki-lakiku, Itachi, diikat dengan paksa di atas sebuah kursi dan Ibuku satu-satunya dibiarkan berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan keadaan hampir telanjang. Airmataku langsung menggenang di mataku saat aku melihat pemandangan ini. Aku murka sekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tubuhku dikunci dan aku hanya menatap pemandangan ini dengan mata berair.

"Inilah balasannya. Kalian telah membuat isu kalau aku melakukan transaksi narkoba, sehingga barku harus ditutup paksa oleh polisi. Dan aku menderita puluhan juta yen karena itu. dan kau dengan enaknya mengambil untung dengan keadaan ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dan melihat semua orang satu-satu.

"Jadi terpaksa aku mengambil istrimu, untuk bekerja denganku. Dia masih sangat cantik untuk wanita seusianya ..."

"Tidak! Tidak istriku!" aku mendengar _ayahku _ menjerit keras sekali.

Dan aku kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau bisa apa?" laki-laki berambut panjang itu memandang remeh ke arah ayahku.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini.."

Tanpa aku duga, reaksi ayahku benar-benar di luar perhitungan. Dia berhasil melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuhnya dan kini tangannya sudah membawa sebuah pemantik api di tangannya. Dia menoleh sekilas ke arahku.

"Sasuke! Cepat lari dari sini. Ke tempat biasanya. Dan tetaplah hidup," katanya dengan mata penuh dengan airmata.

Awalnya aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Tapi saat tangannya yang memegang pemantik api mengarahkan pada lampu besar yang menggantung di atas kami, aku segera tersadar. Lampu itu menghubungkan semua listrik di rumah ini.

Aku menggigit lengan laki-laki yang memegangiku dan segera lari ke tempat yang dimaksud ayahku. Sebuah bungker rahasia di rumah ini yang disiapkan ayahku kalau suatu saat akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Aku berlari secepat kilat saat aku melihat percikan api dari lampu itu. Dan orang-orang yang tadinya bingung pun ikut berlarian keluar.

Aku berhasil masuk bunker sesaat sebelum api membakar habis rumahku. Dan aku berada di sana lama sekali. Hanya ditemani kegelapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama...

"Sasuke-san!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan panjangku saat seseorang memanggil namaku dengan cukup keras.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menoleh ke salah seorang pengawal yang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

"Seseorang mencari Anda," katanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya heran.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin ditemui dulu 'kan?" kataku.

Pengawal itu kelihatan takut-takut.

"Tapi.. Dia memaksa.."

"Wah.. Apa kau terlalu sibuk sampai tidak ada waktu untuk menemuiku?" seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Aku menatapnya kaget. Gadis itu adalah gadis asing yang aku temui beberapa hari lalu di dalam lift. Dia mengenakan gaun malam dengan atasan yang memperlihatkan bahu dan punggungnya. Dan rambut panjangnya di gelung ketat ke belakang. Lalu dia duduk di kursi di depanku dengan sikap elegan.

"Kau mengingatku.. Yamanaka Ino. Ingat nama itu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Hah~! Siapa yang bisa lupa nama itu? Dan perjodohan konyol saat aku masih kecil itu? Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Kau.. Kau jauh berbeda saat kita bertemu terakhir kali," kataku kemudian.

"Wah, kau akhirnya mengingatku. Syukurlah. Aku memang tidak bisa begitu saja dilupakan. Lalu? Sudah tiga belas tahun lamanya. Aku masih mengingatmu, tapi kau sudah melupakanku? Benar-benar laki-laki," gadis itu berkata seraya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Lalu.. Apa kau sedang ada urusan penting di Jepang?" tanyaku.

"Ch~! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu basa basi dalam memperlakukan gadis. Padahal dulu kau manis sekali. Yahh, sama sepertimu. Aku yang meneruskan bisnis keluargaku," jawab gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tanpa minat.

"Tentu saja. Jadi.. Apa kau bersedia kalau kita melakukan kerja sama?" ujar gadis itu.

Aku menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Aku menerima segala bentuk kerjasama. Asal itu masih masuk akal. Tidak ada narkoba," jawabku kemudian.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari orang-orangmu. Kau orang yang keras tentang itu. Bagaimana kalau.. meneruskan kerjasama orangtua kita?" gadis itu menatapku dengan ragu-ragu.

Dan aku semakin menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Ahh.. Tidak. Tidak. Lupakan saja.." ujar gadis itu cepat-cepat. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya, tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

"_**Apa yang kau inginkan untuk masa depanmu kelak, Sakura?" **_

"_**Aku ingin menjadi pemberani seperti otousan. Dan seseorang yang mengorbankan kebahagiannya untuk orang yang disayanginya, seperti okaasan.."**_

Aku tersenyum samar ke arah foto laki-laki berumur 30 tahunan yang ada di depanku. Sebuah karangan bunga yang baru, baru saja aku letakkan di depan wadah abunya.

"Ini ulangtahunku, _otousan_. Kado terakhirmu untukku masih aku simpan sampai sekarang. Juga surat-suratmu untukku," kataku seraya menghela napas pelan.

Wajah laki-laki di foto itu masih tidak berubah. Masih terus tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Aku berharap bisa melihat senyum itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku harus segera pulang.. aku akan ke sini lagi, _otousan,_" ujarku kepada foto itu.

Foto itu masih bergeming. Aku sedikit berharap kalau dunia sihir seperti yang ada di novel-novel fantasi benar-benar ada. Setidaknya, walaupun orang yang kita sayangi sudah pergi selama-lamanya, fotonya masih bisa tersenyum dan melambai pada kita. Aku tersenyum kecut, menertawakan diriku sendiri.

"Bodoh.." ujarku pada diri sendiri. Aku membungkukkan badanku ke arah foto ayahku sebelum membuat altar itu masuk lagi ke dalam gudang dan menarik kartu RFID-ku. Lalu aku berlalu dari tempat itu. Saat aku melangkahkan kaki melewati pajangan yang ada di lorong di sebelah rak tempat abu ayahku dipajang, langkah kakiku terhenti. Aku menatap ke arah altar kosong yang memajang foto sepasang suami istri dan seorang laki-laki remaja. Saat aku melihat kedua foto itu, yang terngiang dalam benakku adalah bayangan seorang laki-laki yang sedang melihatku dengan tatapan dingin tak berperasaan.

"Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalunya, aku harap kalian berdua tenang di alam sana," kataku pada foto yang terpajang di sana.

Aku baru saja akan mendoakan mereka, saat terdengar sesuatu yang keras sekali dari arah depan. Aku terlonjak kaget saat aku mendengar paman yang bertugas di pintu depan berseru kaget.

"Sasuke-san! Anda tidak apa-apa?" suara _paman _petugas tempat itu terdengar kaget sekaligus khawatir.

Aku segera berjalan ke pintu depan dengan sedikit tergesa.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat seorang laki-laki sudah terkapar tak berdaya di dekat pintu masuk. Dan paman petugas di tempat itu dengan susah payah menarik tubuhnya. Tapi karena dia sudah separuh baya dan tubuhnya kecil, dia hanya mampu menggeser tubuh laki-laki itu. Seorang _wanita paruh baya _hanya melihat ke arah tubuh laki-laki itu dengan tatapan mencela.

"Sasuke-san. Bisakah Anda tidak berada di pintu masuk?" ujar paman itu seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh laki-laki itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya menghampiri mereka.

"_Paman,_ apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku seraya ikut berjongkok di dekat laki-laki separuh baya itu. _Paman _itu hanya menghela napas seraya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu dia masuk ke dalam dengan keadaan mabuk dan ambruk begitu saja," jelas _paman _itu. Aku menatap laki-laki yang tergeletak di depanku itu dengan tatapan heran. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"_Hei_! Kau masih mendengarku? Kau menghalangi pintu," aku mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan sedikit keras.

Tapi laki-laki itu hanya menggeliat lemas seraya terbatuk-batuk. Bau alkohol yang menyengat langsung menguar dan aku terpaksa menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

"Nona.. Bisa kau membantu aku mengangkatnya? Ada kursi panjang di ruangan di belakang meja tugasku. Kalau dibiarkan di sini, Sasuke-san akan kedinginan dan tentu saja menghalangi pintu masuk," ujar laki-laki itu.

Aku menatap tubuh yang tergolek tak berdaya di depanku dengan ragu-ragu.

"A-ahh.. Baiklah.." sahutku kemudian.

Saat paman petugas tempat itu mencoba mengangkat tubuh laki-laki itu, aku sekarang melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Bekas lebam di pelipis dan ujung bibirnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Apa dia baru saja berkelahi? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati tapi lalu segera menepisnya kembali jauh-jauh. Dia sendiri yang bilang aku tidak boleh mencampuri urusannya. Baiklah. Lagipula aku hanya membantu _paman _ini mengangkat tubuhmu agar tidak menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Aakk! _Hei_!" seruku kesakitan saat kakiku terinjak kaki laki-laki itu begitu aku mengangkat tubuhnya. _Ya, ampun. _Dia berat sekali. Dan mulutnya benar-benar bau alkohol.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeret tubuh laki-laki itu dengan _paman _penjaga tempat itu ke sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di belakang meja tempat paman itu biasa berjaga.

Aku cepat-cepat membaringkan tubuhnya ke kursi itu karena sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya. Benar-benar membuat mual. _Paman _penjaga tempat itu membenarkan letak tubuhnya dan aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dia dibiarkan seperti ini?" tanyaku ragu, melihat tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas kursi panjang itu.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang jadi masalah, aku tidak bisa menjaganya terus di sini. Sebentar lagi tempat ini akan tutup," ujar paman itu.

"Ahh.. Aku mengerti. Apa tidak ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi? Aku rasa, _paman _mengenal laki-laki ini cukup dekat," kataku.

_Paman _itu menghela panjang dan dengan tatapan sedih dia berpaling menatap laki-laki yang tergolek di kursi panjang itu.

"Keluarganya semuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kebakaran di rumahnya saat dia masih remaja. Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Dan sejak saat itu dia sering ke sini. Hampir setiap hari," jelas laki-laki itu panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku bisa mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang dia cintai. Tapi itu bukan alasan kenapa dia jadi seorang laki-laki yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti itu 'kan?

"Lalu, Nona.. Apa kau bisa membantuku? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki ini berada di sini semalaman. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah," ujar paman di depanku.

Aku terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah.. Tunggu," akhirnya aku mendapat ide.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencari-cari sebuah kontak nama dan langsung menghubungi nomor kontak itu.

Aku menunggu dering tunggu di seberang diangkat.

"Oh, _Naruto_. Kau sedang luang 'kan? Aku butuh bantuanmu," ujarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Naruto," kata seorang wanita di depanku. _Okaasan _yang saat itu mengenakan kaos musim dingin merk terkenal dunia dan sedang menyeduh teh di depanku, berkata dengan wajah galak sambil menatapku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menghela napas panjang. Aku tahu, membantah pun tidak ada gunanya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan teman-temanmu di pub itu? Kenapa sampai polisi datang ke sana?" tanya okaasan lagi.

Aku menatapnya lelah.

"_Kaasan,_ aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Biasanya pub itu baik-baik saja," jawabku kemudian.

_Okaasan _masih menatapku penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak menemui gadis yang waktu itu 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

_Okaasan _menghela napas singkat, tapi aku bisa melihat sebuah kelegaan di wajahnya. _Okaasan _adalah seseorang yang tidak akan terang-terangan mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada orang lain, sepertiku. Tapi saat melihat sebuah kelegaan yang tergambar samar di wajahnya tadi, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tersinggung. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan aku merasa seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan membawa gadis yang bekerja sebagai pelayan bar ke pesta perusahaan kita. Kau tahu.. Kau hampir mempermalukan kita semua, Naruto," ujar okaasan dengan nada luar biasa khawatir.

Aku menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Aku sudah bosan mendengar segala omong kosong tentang harga diri keluarga ini.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kau kira, _kaasan,_" ujarku kemudian.

_Okaasan _menatapku dengan sedikit terkesiap.

"Apa? Apa kau akan membelanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak sedang membela siapa-siapa. Kau hanya tidak mengenalnya saja. Awalnya, kau bahkan mengira dia dari keluarga kaya sama seperti kita 'kan? Karena memang dia seperti itu. Seorang gadis yang aku kira hanya gadis rendahan, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa aku raih," ujarku. _Okaasan _terkejut begitu mendengar ucapanku. Aku sendiri juga terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Aku tidak mengira akan mengatakan itu, begitu wajah gadis Hinata terbayang di benakku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang meracuni pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak akan menerima alasan apapun. Di mataku, gadis itu tetap pelayan bar. Dan kau.. tidak pantas berhubungan dengan orang-orang seperti itu," kata_ okaasan _tegas.

Aku tidak menjawab. Dan hanya menatap meja di depanku tanpa ekspresi. Aku memang selalu harus seperti ini di depan _ibuku_, menjadi anak berbakti sejak kematian _ayahku_. Melakukan semua hal yang sesuai dengan aturan yang telah ditentukan _ibuku_.

"Oke. Sabtu ini kau akan menemani okaasan ke rumah keluarga Tayuya. Kau menolak beberapa kali sejak dua minggu yang lalu karena alasan rapat. Minggu ini tidak ada rapat 'kan? Jadi, kau akan menemani okaasan menemui keluarga itu," ujar _ibuku_.

"Apa?" aku menatap okaasan kaget.

_Okaasan _balas menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa? _Ibu _sudah mengatakan padamu tentang ini sebelumnya 'kan? Bahkan _aku _sudah mengatur pertunangan Sakura dengan keluarga Akasuna," ujarnya dengan santai seraya menyeduh tehnya.

"Apa?" aku tambah kaget mendengarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu. Lagipula sepertinya, Sasori sangat menyukai Sakura 'kan?"

"_Kaasan_! Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Apa kau sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa harus melakukannya? Mana mungkin Sakura tidak menyukai Sasori? Mereka sering pergi ke manapun berdua tanpamu. Jadi dia pasti menyetujuinya. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, Naruto. Pamanmu berpesan untuk selalu menjaganya 'kan? Sekarang saatnya orang lain yang akan melindunginya. Dan Sasori adalah orang yang tepat. Ah, ke mana anak itu? Ke makam tapi lama sekali," ujar okaasan panjang lebar.

Aku menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, _kaasan,_" kataku.

Ponsel yang ada di saku jaketku tiba-tiba berdering. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Sakura.

"_Halo_?"

"Oh, _Naruto_? Kau sedang luang 'kan? Bisa aku minta tolong?" suara Sakura di seberang kelihatan cemas.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bisa jemput aku sekarang? Akan aku jelaskan nanti," jawab Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah," sahutku.

"Cepat, ya?" kata Sakura dan langsung menutup ponselnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Gadis ini benar-benar..

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Aku akan pergi dulu menjemput Sakura," kataku sambil lalu pada okaasan.

"Ahh.. Bagus. Dan jangan katakan tentang pembicaraan kita tadi. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan," kata _okaasan_. Tapi aku tidak menjawab dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ini main pair-nya NaruHina apa SasuSaku, sih? Kok dari chap 1-4 NaruHina mulu yg dibahas? **

**Oke. Jawabannya adalah.. fifty-fifty. Masalah alur lambat, mungkin iya. Karena masalah Sasuke gak bisa gitu aja diselesain. Moment SasuSaku nanti bakal lebih banyak, kok. Tapi nanti. Sabar dulu, yes? Yg awal-awal buat para fans NaruHina dulu. Hehe **

**Oke? Ada masukan, kritikan, saran? **


	6. Chapter 6

**[Uchiha Sasuke]**

Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu di dekatku. Suara samar-samar seorang perempuan, yang sepertinya sedang sibuk sekali memarahi seseorang. _Okaasan_? Apakah itu dia? Seumur hidupku, suara seperti ini hanya aku dengar saat kami masih satu rumah. Suara gerutuan _okaasan _yang beradu dengan suara dering telpon serta dentingan alat masak di dapur. Sekacau apapun keadaan di rumah saat itu, aku masih bisa tertidur nyenyak sebelum okaasan benar-benar membangunkanku.

Aku hampir terlonjak bangun saat aku mendengar sesuatu jatuh dengan bunyi keras sekali lalu diikuti dengan teriakan kaget seseorang yang memutuskan ingatan indahku tentang _ibuku_.

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka mataku. Aku mengerjap berkali-kali dan bau kaldu ayam langsung tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi seraya memandang sekelilingku dengan heran.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Kau salah. Ah, ya ampun.. Aku tidak mau memakannya," aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar protes dari suatu tempat.

"Coba saja. Ini enak. Aku punya cara sendiri dalam memasak makanan," seorang gadis menyahut dengan nada yang sama protesnya. Aku sepertinya mengenal suara ini.

"Aku tidak mau.. Aku mau makan di luar saja.."

"_Naruto_!"

Aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku dan kepalaku langsung terasa pening sekali. Seperti ada ratusan kerikil yang dilemparkan dengan keras ke kepalaku. Aku mencoba menegakkan badanku dan rasanya seluruh persendianku seperti patah. Beberapa bagian wajahku terasa perih sekali.

Ahh, aku ingat. Semalam aku bertengkar dengan salah seorang pemilik bar yang menuduh barku telah membuat barnya diperiksa polisi. Laki-laki itu bilang, gara-gara barku, polisi ikut memeriksa barnya yang memang dipenuhi barang-barang kotor itu.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun? Sakura-chan!"

Aku segera menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning sudah berdiri di sana. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan ragu sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya kepadaku. Aku balas menunduk ke arahnya dengan sopan. Lalu dari belakangnya seorang gadis berjalan tergopoh mendekatinya.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Gadis itu lagi..

Gadis itu hanya menatapku tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti ada sebuah ketakutan dalam kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Ah.. Akan aku tinggal kalian sebentar," laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya berjalan ke arah pintu dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Aku dan gadis itu masih berpandangan satu sama lain, tapi gadis itu langsung menyadari sesuatu. Aku juga menyadari karena baunya sampai ke sini. Bau hangus yang menyengat. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata dan berlari ke belakang dengan terburu-buru.

Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat gadis aneh itu?

Aku mencoba berdiri dari ranjang ini, tapi aku rasa kakiku semalam terpeleset dan sedikit terpelintir karena rasanya sakit sekali. Aku mengangkat kaki kananku dan benar saja. Pergelangannya sedikit membengkak. Ahh.. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini?

"Ah, maaf. Masakanku hangus aku rasa. Kau bisa menunggu kakakku membeli sarapan untuk kita," gadis itu kembali lagi dengan berjalan agak tergopoh dan menatapku yang sedang mengusap-usap pergelangan kakiku sambil meringis kesakitan dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Apa kakimu juga sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik napas dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan agak kesal.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini," ujarku dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Gadis itu hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Dan dengan sikap acuh, dia angkat bahu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku memang seharusnya meninggalkanmu di jalan saja tadi malam," katanya.

"Aku bilang padamu kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku lagi. Apa kau tidak dengar?" kataku.

"Apa itu ucapan yang seharusnya kau ucapkan saat ada seseorang yang menolongmu?" gadis itu berkata dengan nada kesal padaku.

"Jangan bersikap sok bersikap pahlawan karena kau tidak mengenalku," balasku sama kesalnya.

Gadis itu membuang napas keras.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pergilah dari sini. Keluar dari tempat ini," ujar gadis itu seraya menatapku dingin.

Aku sekarang balas menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan agak kaget. Mana ada gadis yang berani-beraninya mengusirku? Kalau aku tidak sedang kesakitan dan kelihatan seperti pesakitan begini, aku sudah pasti akan membalas perlakuannya yang tidak sopan itu.

"Aku akan pergi," kataku.

Aku ragu-ragu untuk berdiri karena nyeri di pergelangan kakiku masih berdenyut-denyut. Tapi aku tidak mau dikira lemah oleh gadis itu, jadi aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

Aku mencoba memijakkan kedua kakiku dan memaksakan diri untuk melangkah. Mencoba untuk tidak menggubris rasa nyeri yang berdenyut semakin parah menuju pintu kamar. Tapi saat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk ketiga kalinya, pergelangan kakiku benar-benar tidak bisa dipaksa untuk berdiri dan akhiranya aku terjatuh di karpet bulu apartemen itu.

Dan gadis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan masih saling bersilangan di dadanya, sambil melihatku tanpa rasa simpati sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada seseorang yang sedang kesakitan di sini?" ujarku dengan nada protes.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak boleh membantumu," sahut gadis itu datar.

Aku mencoba menahan kekesalanku sebisa mungkin. Gadis ini benar-benar..

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang," kataku tak sabar.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih sopan lagi," sahut gadis itu lagi.

"Ahh! _Yang benar saja_! Apa sesulit itu minta tolong dari gadis sepertimu? Kalau kakiku baik-baik saja, aku juga tidak mau minta tolong pada gadis sepertimu," kataku, tidak bisa menahan kekesalan lagi.

Gadis itu berdecak kesal tapi akhirnya juga berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku," katanya seraya mengangkat lenganku dengan seenaknya.

"_Hei_! Bisakan kau pelan sedikit?" ujarku protes.

Gadis itu menatapku lelah. Dia membantuku berdiri dan aku segera mengalungkan lenganku ke bahunya. Tapi karena gadis itu membantuku berdiri dengan seenaknya, tanganku yang seharusnya memegangi bahunya malah memegang ke bagian yang lain. Tanganku memegang sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk, dan aku baru menyadari setelah gadis itu terpekik kaget dan menampik tanganku dengan keras.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya tanpa melepas tanganku.

"Kau benar-benar seorang gadis? Dadamu rata sekali," kataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar, mesum!" gadis itu mendorong tubuhku ke samping. Aku tidak mau membiarkan kedua kakiku yang sakit semakin sakit karena harus berdiri sendiri, jadi aku masih memegangi lengan gadis itu. Tapi karena gadis itu mendorongku, aku jadi tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan akhirnya kami berdua jatuh ke atas karpet beludru di ruangan itu. Aku meringis kesakitan saat tubuh gadis itu ambruk di atas tubuhku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku.

Aku lihat gadis itu segera bangun dengan sikap salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak mau tinggal untuk sesaat?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu menatapku penuh tanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Di drama-drama.. Biasanya ada adegan seperti ini 'kan? Laki-laki dan gadis yang tidak sengaja terjatuh lalu mereka berpandang-pandangan cukup lama, lalu akhirnya saling jatuh cinta," kataku.

Gadis itu menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau gila? Kau berdiri saja sendiri!" katanya seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.

"_Hei_! Mana mungkin aku berdiri sendiri. Kau.. Ahh~!" aku mendengar gadis itu menutup pintu dengan suara keras. Dan aku merasakan kedua kakiku semakin berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

Saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku pagi ini, mataku menangkap sesuatu di depan pintu apartemen. Sebuah tas kertas warna merah marun dengan logo perusahaanku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas kertas itu. Aku mengintip isinya dan menyadari kalau itu adalah gaun mahal yang tadi malam sengaja aku titipkan pada bibi pemilik apartemen sederhana tempatnya tinggal. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mencari apartemennya dan dengan sengaja menitipkannya pada pemilik apartemen itu, karena aku tahu gadis itu tidak akan menerimanya kalau aku memberikannya langsung padanya. Dan sekarang dia mengembalikannya lagi padaku.

Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala ternyata..

Tas ini pasti diletakkan baru saja, karena saat Sakura masuk ke sini pagi tadi, tas ini belum ada di sini. Jadi pasti gadis itu masih ada di sini.

Aku segera berjalan menuju lift yang ada di ujung lorong apartemen ini. Siapa tahu gadis itu masih ada di luar lobi, atau tersesat di suatu tempat di apartemen ini.

Lift sedang bergerak turun dengan lambat. Pikiran untuk lewat tangga darurat terlintas sesaat di benakku. Tapi segera hilang saat terdengar bunyi dentingan bahwa lift sudah ada di lantai tempatku berdiri sekarang. Pintu lift terbuka dengan perlahan.

Dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah gadis yang aku kira sudah ada di lobi, malah berdiri di dalam lift itu seorang diri.

Hyuuga Hinata sama terkejutnya denganku. Dan dengan gerakan gugup dia memencet tombol di dalam lift agar pintu lift menutup. Tapi dengan sigap aku segera menahan agar pintu lift tidak tertutup. Dan segera memasuki lift yang hanya berisi gadis itu. Hinata mengambil sikap akan keluar dari lift itu begitu aku di dalam, tapi aku segera menarik tangannya untuk masuk lagi. Dan pintu lift langsung menutup begitu Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan ini padaku?" tanyaku pada gadis itu tanpa basa basi dengan tangan gadis itu masih aku pegang. Aku khawatir dia akan mencoba menghindar dariku lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan memakainya, dan gaun itu juga bukan punyaku," sahut Hinata tegas.

"Aku sudah bilang aku memberikan ini padamu sebagai ucapan terimakasih," kataku.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dariku dan menatapku tajam.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ucapan terimakasihmu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu," ujarnya kemudian.

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya dan hanya melihat matanya yang sedang menatapku tajam itu. Tatapan mata yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya dari seorang Hinata.

"Apa aku begitu membuatmu sakit hati?" tanyaku kemudian.

Hinata masih menatapku tapi tatapannya mulai melembut, tidak setajam tadi. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sesakit itu sampai kau mengembalikan pemberianku berkali-kali. Kalau memang karena insiden itu, aku minta maaf. Tapi paling tidak, terimalah ini.. Aku tidak pernah merengek-rengek pada gadis sebelum ini. Hanya saja.. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kalau aku tidak mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan seorang gadis. Jadi.." aku memotong kalimatku. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang gadis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, jadi aku tidak akan mengingat insiden itu. Kebaikan Anda ini, terlalu menyakitkan untukku.. untuk gadis sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa menerima pemberian yang akan mengingatkanku pada sosokmu nantinya. Karena itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa kita raih, walaupun orang itu jelas ada di depan kita," Hinata mengatakan itu dengan nada setengah bergetar. Dan matanya yang menatapku tajam itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia langsung menepisnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Denting lift berbunyi. Pintu lift terbuka dan memperlihatkan suasana lobi di lantai paling bawah apartemen itu.

Hyuuga Hinata segera berjalan keluar lift itu, dengan menyisakan pertanyaan yang mulai berkelabatan dengan liar dalam benakku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sosok gadis itu berjalan dari belakang seperti ini, sosok yang berjalan menjauhiku dan seolah tidak akan pernah menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatku itu.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku sedang mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk begitu keluar dari kamar mandi malam ini dan langsung mencari-cari bajuku di lemari pakaian. Malam ini aku ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku dan segera tidur. Seharian ini aku membantu Karin mengoreksi semua laporan tes yang dia lakukan pada kliennya. Dan itu benar-benar menyita tenaga dan pikiranku. Saat aku melepaskan handukku untuk memakai baju hangatku, aku tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi pagi di apartemen Naruto. Dan wajahku langsung bersemu merah begitu mengingat tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh dadaku seenaknya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar..

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarku saat aku sedang memakai bajuku sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Sakura-chan. Buka pintunya," sebuah suara dari luar kamar memanggilku.

"Bibi? Tumben sekali," kataku pada diri sendiri. Aku segera memakai bajuku dengan cepat dan buru-buru membuka pintu kamar tanpa menyisir rambutku terlebih dahulu.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati bibiku sudah berdiri di depan sana dengan pakaian rapi dan wajah dipoles _make up_ sedikit. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"_Kaasan, a_ku bilang kita harus membicarakannya dulu dengannya," Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang ibunya. Aku melempar pandang penuh tanya ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sakura pasti akan menyetujuinya. Sekarang ganti pakaian dengan yang lebih rapi, Sakura-chan. Dan segera temui aku di ruang tamu," bibiku mamandangku dengan senyuman ramah serta mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Ada apa memangnya?" aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya dan Naruto bergantian.

Bibi Kushina masih tersenyum padaku.

"Keluarga Sasori sudah ada di bawah, menunggumu," jawabnya.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan yang dia bicarakan.

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Bibi Kushina menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghelanya.

"Malam ini kita akan membicarakan pertunangan kalian," jawabnya.

Aku terbelalak kaget menatapnya.

"Apa?" seruku kaget. Aku beralih menatap Naruto. Tapi dia hanya menghela napas pasrah dan tidak berani melihatku.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Hyuuga Hinata]**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis sesunggukan malam ini di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu sebab kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis hebat semenjak kematian orangtuaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku pada semua orang dan kelihatan tegar di depan banyak orang. Aku selalu menahan airmataku untuk tidak jatuh. Dan berpura-pura menjadi orang kuat di balik wajah dinginku. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar menangis tidak henti-henti.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Pertemuanku dengan laki-laki itu hari ini benar-benar membuat perasaanku berkecamuk tidak menentu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu tadi padanya. Apa itu artinya aku benar-benar menyukai laki-laki itu? Apa aku mencintai laki-laki itu?

Laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal, yang berhasil merobohkan dinding pertahanan yang aku buat dengan susah payah ini. Semua orang akan melihatku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata yang dingin dan sombong. Tapi sejak laki-laki itu menolongku dari laki-laki hidung belang itu, aku terus memikirkannya. Selain Neji, baru ada laki-laki lain yang melihatku sebagai Hinata, si gadis kecil yang lemah. Dan laki-laki itu adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang tidak mungkin akan jadi milikku dengan segala kesempurnaannya itu.

Apakah aku pantas mencintainya? Dengan segala kekuranganku yang seperti ini? Tapi bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya?

Aku ingat di sebuah buku yang aku baca, seorang gadis akan menjadi lemah saat dia jatuh cinta.

Itu yang aku takutkan selama ini. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah berpaling pada kita.

Air mataku kembali menetes di pipiku. Aku kembali menangis tanpa suara. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau Neji mendengarnya. Ini adalah perasaanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Mataku menatap layar ponselku dengan cermat. Membaca pesan yang masuk satu per satu. Aku sengaja mengabaikan semua pesan masuk beberapa hari ini sampai barku bisa dibuka lagi. Aku mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang sama, yang selalu menanyakan "kenapa barku bisa diinvestigasi polisi?" dan lain sebagainya. Dan hari ini terpaksa aku menghapus semua pesan masuk itu dengan wajah bosan.

Karena hari ini barku sudah bisa mulai beroperasi lagi, aku akan ke sana siang ini. Walaupun kakiku masih sakit rasanya untuk dipaksa berjalan. Tapi aku tetap harus ke sana.

Aku ingat kata-kata okaasan beberapa tahun yang lalu dan keinginannya untuk terlepas dari segala kehidupan yang berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan ini.

"_**Aku berharap suatu saat kau tidak mengikuti jejak ayahmu dan membuka usaha lain. Mungkin bisnis restoran dengan gadis yang akan jadi istrimu kelak**_**.." **

Aku tersenyum sinis mengingat kata-kata okaasan saat itu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menjodohkanku dengan gadis anak pemilik bar kolega ayahku. Yang benar saja..

Jauh di dalam diriku aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin berkecimpung dalam bisnis kotor seperti ini. Membuang tenaga dan pikiran. Kalau mau jujur pada semua orang, aku sebenarnya bosan dan lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Karena aku memang harus menjalaninya 'kan?

Ponselku bergetar di tanganku. Aku menatap layar monitor yang berkedip-kedip itu. Satu pesan masuk dari nomor asing.

Aku membuka pesan itu.

"_**Aku ada di depan apartemenmu. Cepat buka pintunya. Atau katakan apa kodenya padaku. Aku akan masuk sendiri. Karena kau bilang kakimu sakit 'kan?" **_

Aku menghela napas panjang. Gadis ini lagi.. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan gadis-gadis aneh dalam hidupku? Awalnya aku malas untuk membalas pesannya, tapi lalu terpikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalaku. Gadis itu bisa mengantarkanku ke bar dan bertemu psikiaterku sekalian.

Aku lalu menuliskan pesan untuknya.

"_**030487**_**."**

Pesan terkirim.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sesuatu dari pintu masuk, sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka lebar dan seorang gadis masuk.

"Tadaa~! Aku datang.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino masuk sambil membawa bungkusan di tangannya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mengenakan mantel tebal dan rambut panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang tampak sedikit kotor karena butiran salju.

"Kau tahu darimana apartemenku di sini?" tanyaku.

Ino sedikit cemberut seraya menaruh bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Karena aku cerdas dan tahu banyak hal. Apa seperti itu sambutanmu saat ada yang menjengukmu?" katanya dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Belum ada gadis yang datang ke sini sebelumnya," kataku.

Ino menatapku dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kaget.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku gadis pertama yang masuk ke apartemen pribadimu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Benar. Masuk dengan sedikit memaksa," jawbaku singkat.

"Lalu ke mana kau dua malam yang lalu? Aku menghubungimu tidak bisa dan kau tidak ada di sini 'kan? Pengawalmu bahkan tidak tahu kau di mana," ujar gadis itu seraya melepas mantelnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan baju rajut yang menyesuaikan dengan bentuk badannya dan saat dia melepaskan mantelnya, entah kenapa aku jadi berpikiran lain.

"Omong-omong. Kau itu.. tipe gadis berdada besar, ya?" ujarku begitu saja.

Ino kelihatan kaget sekali dan dia menatapku dengan mulut terbuka lebar sebelum akhirnya mengambil salah satu bantal di sofa di dekatnya dan melemparnya tepat ke wajahku.

"Apa katamu?! Kau benar-benar. Tidak sopan!" serunya marah. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Aku berdecak malas.

"Kenapa gadis selalu marah-marah tiap aku membicarakan hal itu?" tanyaku polos.

"Kau gila? Kau mau mati?" Ino kembali berseru dengan nada kesal. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Oh.. Kau bisa membantuku? Karena kakiku sakit, kau bisa mengantarkanku ke bar?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Kau benar-benar.. Kau baru saja mempermalukanku dan sekarang seenaknya memerintahku?" Ino menatapku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu. Aku minta tolong padamu," jawabku.

Gadis itu tampak membuang napas pelan dan menatapku tak percaya.

"Karena kau sedang kesakitan, aku akan jadi peri baik hati untukmu," katanya kemudian.

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

.

.

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku menatap foto ayahku lekat-lekat. Dan laki-laki itu hanya menatapku dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak pernah berubah dalam foto itu.

"Seandainya kau masih ada di sini, _otusan_. Seandainya kau tidak pernah pergi dan tetap berada di sampingku sampai aku sebesar ini," ujarku perlahan. Aku menghela napas panjang. Dan laki-laki itu masih tersenyum seperti tadi, tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa pada akhirnya aku hanya berakhir seperti ini? Apa akhirnya aku akan menjalani hidup dengan laki-laki yang tidak aku sukai? Aku tidak membenci keluarga itu. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Sungguh.. _Otousan_, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku pergi saja dari rumah itu?" ujarku, menatap foto itu penuh harap. Dengan harapan foto itu akan bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu agar aku merasa lebih baik. Tapi kenyataannya, foto itu hanya bergeming tak bergerak sama sekali.

Aku kembali menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya berulang-ulang.

Aku mendengar sesuatu bergerak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di sana seraya menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan berdoa di depan makam _ayahku_ untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya memasukkan lagi pot abu ayahku dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"_Sasuke-kun, k_au lupa membawa bunganya," seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke, dan langsung memeluk lengan laki-laki itu dengan erat. Tangan satunya membawa karangan bunga yang besar dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Dan saat melihat pemandangan itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali. Tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya gadis itu kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Dia hanya seorang gadis aneh berdada rata," jawab laki-laki itu seenaknya.

Aku membelalakkan mata kaget menatapnya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar cari mati ...

Hah~! Dengusku kesal.

Aku menatapnya kesal seraya berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu keluar tempat itu. Saat kakiku berpapasan dengan kakinya, dengan sengaja aku menginjakkan kakiku di atas kakinya dengan kesal dan berlalu begitu saja.

"AKKK! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku melihatnya mengangkat kakinya dan meringis kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan membelakangi mereka tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Oh, _Sasuke-kun_. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ya ampun, tega sekali.." aku mendengar suara gadis itu bertanya dengan nada cemas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

Aku meneguk botol minumanku yang kesekian sambil menatap ke depan tanpa minat. Beberapa gadis berpakaian terbuka berjalan-jalan di sekelilingku sambil tertawa cekikikan. Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe yang menyukai tempat-tempat dengan beberapa gadis berpakaian ketat dan terbuka seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukai gadis-gadis yang menggunakan keindahan tubuhnya untuk menggoda laki-laki. Bagiku, itu sama saja mereka sedang mengobralkan tubuh mereka dengan cuma-cuma. Satu-satunya alasanku datang ke sini awalnya karena bar ini "bersih". Hanya tempat hiburan malam yang standar untuk bersenang-senang dan menghilangkan penat.

Lalu beberapa waktu yang lalu alasanku datang ke sini berubah karena sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu itu adalah gadis yang sekarang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang, sedang menemani beberapa laki-laki hidung belang minum-minum sambil sesekali menampik tangan laki-laki yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan seenaknya. Senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya itu adalah senyuman terpaksa yang sama sekali belum pernah diperlihatkan padaku.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bagaimana acara pertemuan dengan anak keluarga sekretaris itu?" seseorang menepuk bahuku agak keras. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hyuuga Hinata pada Sasori yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Membosankan," jawabku singkat.

"Wahh, kau benar-benar. Padahal keluarga itu adalah pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaanmu. Dan bukankah gadis itu cantik sekali katamu?" ungkap Sasori. Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku bilang membosankan," jawabku.

"Apa? Gadis secantik itu kau bilang membosankan?" Sasori menatapku heran.

"Kau boleh memilikinya kalau kau mau," kataku. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata duduk tadi. Tapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Hanya ada beberapa gadis berpenampilan norak yang tubuhnya digerayangi beberapa laki-laki hidung belang itu. Aku mencari berkeliling, tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda Hyuuga Hinata di sana. Gadis itu sudah menghilang begitu saja?

Aku akhirnya angkat bahu dan meneguk botol minumanku lagi.

"Lalu bukannya malam ini kau bilang akan menemani Sakura ke makam _ayah_nya?" tanyaku kemudian kepada Sasori. Sasori hanya angkat bahu.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak pernah mau ditemani kalau pergi ke sana.."

Dalam hatiku membenarkan. Sakura memang jarang sekali pergi ke sana ditemani orang. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering datang ke sana. Mungkin dia sedikit tertekan karena pertunangannya ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah menyukai laki-laki lain. Tapi kalau melihatnya menolaknya mati-matian seperti itu, membuatku yakin kalau dia sedang menyukai laki-laki lain.

Aku tidak menanggapi kata-katanya saat aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal di meja di sampingku. Suara gadis yang sedang menawarkan minuman kepada para pengunjung di meja sebelahku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan Hyuuga Hinata balas menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Tapi dia hanya menatapku sesaat sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa melihatku lagi. Dia menghilang dan membaur dengan kerumunan gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi di salah satu sudut ruangan yang gelap.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Apa gadis itu benar-benar jadi membenciku sejak insiden itu?

"Sasori ..." panggilku beberapa saat kemudian. Sasori yang sedang menikmati rokok di tangannya melihat padaku.

"Saat seorang gadis yang tidak kau kenal, membencimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Dan.. Kenapa gadis itu membencimu?" tanya Sasori kemudian.

Aku angkat bahu sambil menggeleng.

"Aku.. juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena dia tidak menyukai orang sepertiku," jawabku sekenanya.

"Ch~! Kalau itu alasannya, sudah tentu dia membencimu. Apa tidak ada jawaban yang lain yang lebih masuk akal?" Sasori menatapku heran.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau sudah tahu dia membencimu, kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkannya?" imbuh Sasori. Aku menatapnya sesaat. Ada benarnya perkataannya. Kenapa aku harus terus menerus memikirkannya kalau gadis itu bahkan tidak mau aku dekati? Kenapa aku harus terus mencarinya seperti orang bodoh?

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sasori tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa basa basi.

"Ap-apa?" aku menatapnya kaget.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak perlu sekaget itu," sahut Sasori.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah membahasnya lagi. Ayo, kita minum lagi," aku membuka botol minuman yang belum dibuka dan meneguknya sampai isinya tinggal setengahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku mengusap kakiku dengan handuk yang sudah aku rendam dengan air hangat berkali-kali. Bengkak di kakiku semakin membesar sejak gadis gila tadi menginjaknya dengan keras sekali. Dan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia sangat tahu kalau kedua kakiku belum sembuh benar 'kan? Benar-benar gadis aneh..

"Auw!" aku meringis sakit saat Ino mengoleskan balsam pereda nyeri ke pergelangan kakiku.

Paman Kakashi, yang bekerja di tempat pemakaman itu, mau berbaik hati meminjamkan baskom dan memberikan air hangat padaku begitu gadis itu pergi dari tempat ini tadi.

"Gadis itu benar-benar keterlaluan menginjak kakimu sampai bengkak seperti ini," ujar Ino, seraya menatapku cemas.

"_Paman,_ apa gadis itu sering ke sini? Kapan lagi dia akan ke sini biasanya? Aku harus menemuinya dan membalas perbuatannya," kataku menahan kekesalan.

"Sakura-chan? Dia akan datang lagi besok. Dia datang ke sini setiap malam akhir-akhir ini," jawab laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Benarkah? Apa yang dilakukannya tiap malam ke sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mengunjungi makam ayahnya, tentu saja. Di sana," _Kakashi_ menunjuk ke salah satu rak berisi abu-abu di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Ayahnya? Ayahnya juga disemayamkan di sini?" tanyaku lagi. Paman itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau belum tahu? Aku pikir kalian berdua berteman dekat, melihat kalian berdua sering mengobrol. Sakura-chan yatim piatu sejak kecil. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Dan ayahnya meninggal dalam tugas saat menjalan tugasnya sebagai pemadam kebakaran saat dia berumur 5 tahun. Dia sering datang ke sini dan menemaniku bekerja saat SMU dulu," ujar laki-laki itu panjang lebar.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan hanya melihat rak abu yang ditunjuk Paman Kakashi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kata-kata gadis itu beberapa waktu kembali terngiang di benakku.

"_**Aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpamu di masa lalu. Setidaknya, bukan hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang ditinggal seorang diri oleh orang-orang yang kau sayangi.."**_

"Jadi.. gadis itu tinggal seorang diri sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. Sakura-chan bilang dia tinggal dengan kerabatnya. Tapi dia bilang tidak begitu suka tinggal di sana," jawab _paman _itu.

Aku kembali terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Mengabaikan tatapan mata Ino yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka gadis yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja itu ternyata mempunyai kehidupan yang rumit seperti itu. Seharusnya menjadi seorang yatim piatu karena ditinggal orangtua meninggal sejak kecil dan tinggal dengan kerabat yang tidak disukainya membuatnya menjadi gadis yang berbeda. Setidaknya.. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya sama sekali di depan banyak orang! Dia hanya menunjukkan sisi menyebalkannya saja di depanku.

"Baiklah, _Paman_. Aku akan ke sini lagi besok malam," kataku kemudian.

_Paman Kakashi _ tertawa menggoda ke arahku.

"Menemui gadis itu? Hati-hati saja, Sasuke-san. Gadis itu sudah punya tunangan," katanya.

"Eh?" aku menatap _paman _itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

Tapi _paman__ Kakashi_ hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi di wajahku. _Paman _itu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

"Tapi tempat ini terbuka untuk siapa saja. Kau bisa mengirimkan doa untuk siapa saja di sini. Sakura-chan juga hampir selalu berdoa di depan abu orang tuamu tiap ke sini, Sasuke-san," kata paman itu.

"Benarkah?" ujarku kaget. Paman itu mengangguk.

"Setidaknya.. Saat kau merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang pedulimu, kadang justru orang-orang yang tidak kita kenal lebih peduli pada kita dengan cara mereka sendiri," jawab paman itu, seraya berjalan meninggalkanku dan Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan di belakang meja kerjanya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap kakiku yang membengkak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So forget your past and we can dream tomorrow**_

_**Save our hearts for caring and loving too**_

_**It's hard, I know**_

_**But one thing for sure ... **_

_**Don't go... and break this fragile heart ...**_

**[Hinata Hyuuga]**

Aku menutup ponselku setelah membalas pesan dari Neji untuk membelikan bahan makanan untuk sup ayam malam ini. Dia bilang ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukku setelah mendapat gaji pertamanya bekerja selama tinggal denganku. Tapi karena dia tidak tahu apa saja bahannya, makanya dia titip padaku sepulangku dari bekerja. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas yang aku jinjing di lenganku. Aku merapatkan syalku dan juga mantel musim dinginku. Aku lupa membawa penutup kepala, jadi butiran salju yang lembut banyak menempel di rambutku. Aku harus segera keramas setelah sampai di rumah.

Aku berjalan melewati taman bermain yang kosong dan langkahku melambat begitu telingaku tiba-tiba mendengar deru mesin di belakangku. Aku mengerutkan dahi seraya menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan pelan ke arahku dan lampunya menyorot dengan terang tepat ke mataku. Aku menyipitkan mataku karena cahaya lampu mobil itu membuatku silau.

Mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di sampingku. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ada semacam perasaan cemas kalau-kalau yang muncul dari dalam nanti adalah laki-laki hidung belang yang berbahaya.

Saat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan seorang laki-laki keluar dari tempat itu, perasaan cemasku tiba-tiba berubah jadi kecemasan lain begitu laki-laki itu berdiri di depanku. Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku mengabaikannya dan langsung berbalik badan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi laki-laki itu lebih cepat. Dia meraih lenganku dan menariknya sampai tubuhku langsung berbalik dan berhadap-hadapan langsung dengannya.

"Paling tidak, dengarkan aku sekarang, " kata laki-laki itu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah semua sudah berakhir? Kau bersikap tidak mengenalku dan selalu menghindari tatapan mataku? Bahkan kau tidak mau menerima pemberianku? Kenapa kau tidak bersikap biasa saja sehingga aku tidak perlu memikirkanmu tiap saat?" laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada tegas dan tatapan mata tajam ke arahku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya.

"Apa?" dan hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirku.

"Aku tidak tahu hatimu itu terbuat dari apa. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu kau membuat kehidupan normalku kacau. Karena kau membuatku merasa seolah aku yang paling bersalah. Tapi saat aku berkali-kali minta maaf padamu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini padamu. Kenapa? Kenapa seperti itu? Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja?" Naruto menatapku tajam.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau mau tahu alasannya? Alasan yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku kemudian, dengan sikap setenang mungkin. Benar. Aku sedang berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin sekarang. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasa rapuh sekali sekarang.

"Katakan," ujar laki-laki itu pendek.

Aku kembali terdiam dan hanya menatap mata laki-laki itu dalam-dalam. Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya saling pandang tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Karena aku sangat menyukaimu, Naruto-san. Aku menyukaimu dari awal aku bertemu denganmu walaupun saat itu kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Hanya seorang gadis rendah yang bekerja di bar," kataku kemudian.

Naruto mengerjap menatapku. Aku tahu dia terkejut mendengar jawabanku, tapi dia berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu menghindarimu? Kau ingin tahu jawabannya? Aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin yang tidak punya hak untuk mencintai laki-laki sepertimu. Sejauh apapun aku berusaha untuk melupakanku, kebaikanmu padaku selalu membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku terus berusaha untuk menjauh darimu agar perasaanku segera hilang. Karena aku tahu, untuk gadis sepertiku.. mencintai seorang laki-laki sepertimu adalah suatu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. Itulah kenapa aku selalu menghindarimu. Aku tidak mungkin mengemis belas kasihanmu 'kan? Untuk itulah, aku lebih baik menjauh darimu perlahan-lahan. Daripada aku sendiri yang terluka oleh perasaanku.." ujarku panjang lebar. Aku merasa airmata sudah mulai menggenang di mataku, tapi aku segera mengabaikannya. Aku menampik lenganku yang sejak tadi digenggam Naruto dan segera berbalik darinya.

Tapi laki-laki itu kembali menarik tanganku lagi lebih keras dan itu membuatku terpekik kaget. Tubuhku ditarik ke belakang sampai menghadapnya. Aku menatap Naruto dengan marah, tapi laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Ap—umph!"

Tubuhku membeku saat aku merasa bibir laki-laki itu mengunci bibirku dengan erat. Aku mencoba berkutat melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu, tapi laki-laki itu memegang kepalaku dengan begitu erat sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku memukul bahu laki-laki itu tapi Naruto terus mempererat ciumannya di bibirku.

Aku sudah habis kesabaran. Akhirnya aku mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu dengan keras ke belakang. Napasku menderu dengan dadaku yang berdegup kencang sekali sekarang.

"Sekarang.. Apa kau juga masih menyukaiku?" ujar laki-laki itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku lagi. Kedua mataku mengeluarkan airmata yang sejak tadi aku tahan dengan susah payah.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau tahu tentang perasaan cinta seseorang? Apa kau menganggapku serendah itu? Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi setelah ini. Anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu," ujarku seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan terluka.

Aku berjalan menuju apartemenku dengan mengusap airmataku berkali-kali. Tapi sesering aku mengusapnya, airmata itu terus menerus keluar dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Dadaku rasanya sakit sekali mengingat kejadian baru saja. Apa aku memang serendah itu di matanya? Di mata seorang laki-laki yang selama ini sangat aku sukai?

Aku terus menerus menghapus airmataku. Neji tidak boleh melihatku menangis. Atau dia akan sangat cemas dan mencari orang yang membuatku menangis nanti.

Aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depanku dan fokus untuk menghentikan tangisanku saat aku mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakangku.

"Hinata!"

Aku baru saja akan menoleh ke asal suara sebelum aku merasakan tubuhku ditabrak oleh sesuatu dengan keras dan terlempar di atas tanah yang keras sampai aku mendengar tulang punggungku berderak. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Semuanya terasa kabur. Aku hanya melihat seseorang berlari ke arahku dan berteriak-teriak dengan cemas sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku melihat tanpa minat ke arah laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di depan altar ayahku dan sedang balas menatapku dengan tatapan menantang itu.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang buru-buru," ujarku lelah.

"Apa kau tidak mau minta maaf karena sudah menginjakku kemarin malam dan membuat kakiku semakin membengkak?" kata laki-laki itu dengan nada protes.

"Kalau kakimu bengkak, istirahat saja di rumah. Kenapa malah ada di sini dan mengganggu orang?" balasku dengan nada tak kalah kesal.

"Ap-apa?" laki-laki itu terbelalak menatapku kaget.

Aku mengabaikan laki-laki itu dan meletakkan karangan bunga di depan makam ayahku. Lalu berdoa sebentar di depan makamnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku setelah berdoa. Aku megeluarkan kartu RFID-ku dan altar itu kembali masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Kenapa kau selalu bicara ketus padaku? Padahal kita berdua mempunyai nasib yang sama," ujar Sasuke seraya menatapku.

Aku tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak segera menjawab dan malah menatapku untuk beberapa saat. Ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa aku menatapmu terus sejak tadi? Yang benar saja!" Sasuke mendorong tubuhku ke samping dengan kasar agar dia bisa lewat, dan membuatku sedikit terhuyung. Aku berdecak kesal. Laki-laki ini!

"_Hei_!" seruku kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku? Aku.. Akk!" laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan saat kakinya tersandung anak tangga di depannya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke samping. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Bodoh! batinku puas.

"_K_enapa kau diam saja saat melihat ada orang kesakitan seperti ini? Apa kau tidak punya rasa peduli antar sesama manusia?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada protes seraya mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Aku peduli padamu bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya," ujarku pelan.

"Apa?" laki-laki itu menatapku bingung. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa bangun sendiri 'kan? Aku harus segera pergi," ujarku kemudian.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bordering dengan keras di saku jaketku. Aku mengeluarkannya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar monitor. Naruto?

"_Halo_.."

"Sakura-chan, bisa kau segera ke sini? Aku sangat butuh bantuanmu. Aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang," sahut Naruto di seberang. Suaranya terdengar panik sekali. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

" Ada apa?" tanyaku ikut panik.

"Hinata. Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kecelakaan," jawab Naruto.

"Apa? Hinata kecelakaan?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu sampai aku tidak begitu mempedulikan kalau reaksi Sasuke jauh lebih terkejut dibandingkan denganku.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar ruang gawat darurat dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya. Dia berdiri menatap pintu itu cukup lama sambil sesekali menghela napas panjang. Dalam hatinya ingin sekali dia membuka pintu itu untuk mengetahui keadaan gadis itu.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kursi memanjang yang ada di depan pintu itu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dulu dan memberikan kesempatan pada kakak sepupu Hinata yang sejak tadi menghubunginya berada di dalam. Ingatan Naruto kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tubuh Hinata dihantam sepeda motor dengan keras sekali sampai tubuhnya terlempar ke tanah. Saat itu yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu sampai gadis itu tertabrak sepeda motor dengan begitu kerasnya. Dia yang membuat gadis itu terluka. Perasaan maupun fisiknya. Dan baru kali ini dia merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang laki-laki jahat di depan seorang gadis. Selama ini dia selalu menjaga perasaan ibunya maupun Sakura agar mereka tidak menangis. Dia melindungi mereka dengan mempertaruhkan semuanya agar mereka tidak mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi yang dilakukannya sekarang pada gadis yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dengan baik itu, dia seperti telah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang paling jahat.

"_**Karena aku menyukaimu, Naruto-san. Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu.." **_

Kata-kata gadis itu masih terngiang jelas di dalam kepalanya dan juga bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

"_**Kau adalah laki-laki yang tidak pernah mungkin aku miliki. Makanya aku menjauh darimu. Agar perasaanku padamu tidak terus melekat. Agar aku tidak terluka oleh perasaanku sendiri.." **_

Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya dan mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Gadis itu.. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dia bilang karena dia tidak berhenti memikirkanku dan terus menerus berusaha untuk melupakanku. Tapi pada akhirnya.. Justru aku yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, batin Naruto.

Pintu ruangan di belakangnya terbuka. Seorang laki-laki keluar dengan raut wajah sayu. Tapi saat dia menatap ke arah Naruto, matanya seolah berkilat dan dia melemparkan pandangan tajam yang tidak ramah ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupu Hinata, begitu yang dia bilang tadi. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengannya?" tanya Neji.

"Dia.. tertabrak sepeda motor di tengah jalan," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Aku tahu. Apa dia mengenalmu? Apa kalian sedang bersama-sama saat itu? Dan bagaimana dia bisa tertabrak sepeda motor sekeras itu?" tanya Neji penuh selidik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau seorang polisi? Kau bertanya seolah-olah akulah pelakunya. Aku.. Lebih baik kau tanya sendiri pada adikmu kalau dia sudah siuman nanti," kata Naruto akhirnya.

Neji masih belum melepaskan tatapan penuh selidiknya kepada Naruto.

"Apa kau laki-laki yang membuatnya menangis hampir tiap malam itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung. Neji angkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Hinata selalu berusaha menutupinya dariku. Tapi aku tahu ada yang mengganjal hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Kalau memang kaulah orangnya, aku tidak segan-segan memukulmu nanti," katanya kemudian dengan nada dingin yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kau boleh memukulku kapan saja kalau itu membuat rasa bersalahku pada gadis itu terbalaskan," kata Naruto kemudian. Neji balas menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Neji mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya penuh ingin tahu.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatap Neji dengan wajah datar.

"Laki-laki yang sangat dicintai Hinata," jawabnbya kemudian.

Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Dan kalau laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang sama yang membuatnya terluka, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuatnya lebih terluka lagi," katanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak keberatan," Naruto menjawab dengan waut wajah datar dan itu membuat Neji semakin geram saat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku sampai di rumah sakit dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Karena suara Naruto terdengar panik sekali dari tadi, aku sampai harus membuat sopir taksi yang aku tumpangi untuk segera sampai di sini. Karena Naruto bilang dia tidak tahu harus menelepon siapa lagi selain aku (karena aku satu-satunya gadis yang dia tahu dan kenal dengan Hinata mungkin).

Aku segera berjalan melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit dan hampir bertabrakan dengan perawat yang mendorong troli berisi obat untuk sampai ke kamar khusus yang dipesan Naruto.

Aku mencari-cari kamar pasien yang pada papan namanya bertuliskan Hinata Hyuuga. Dan ternyata tidak terlalu sulit menemukannya, karena kamarnya dekat dengan koridor utama.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar itu dengan hati-hati, aku mendengar suara tangisan seseorang dan suara seorang laki-laki yang berbisik-bisik.

Aku memasuki kamar itu dengan hati-hati. Aku melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan bersilangan dengan erat di depan dadanya sambil menatap ke tengah ruangan. Tepatnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit di mana seorang gadis sedang berbaring sambil menangis tersedu di sana. Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis sesunggukan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, seperti sedang menenangkannya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pelan kepada Naruto. Aku melihat salah seorang perawat yang sedari tadi memeriksa alat kesehatan di samping ranjang tempat Hinata berbaring tampak sedikit panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dokter yang menanganinya tadi langsung keluar untuk memanggil seseorang," jawab Naruto. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lagi, masih dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Naruto angkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia langsung menangis histeris begitu tersadar tadi," jawabnya.

Pintu kamar kembali dibuka. Seorang dokter laki-laki berumur sekitar 40 tahunan masuk diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang juga mengenakan seragam dokter yang sama. Aku membelalakkan mata menatapnya. Karin-neesan? Sejak kapan dia juga bekerja di rumah sakit pusat ini? Dan kenapa harus ada seorang psikiater yang datang ke sini?

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia jatuh dengan kepala terbentur?" tanya Karin, kepada laki-laki yang duduk di samping Hinata. Laki-laki itu mengerling pada Naruto dan itu semakin membuatku bingung.

"Ah.. Aku tidak begitu tahu persis. Tapi sepertinya iya. Karena kepalanya terluka," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa Naruto tahu? Apa dia sedang bersama dengan Hinata saat kejadian?

"Aku harus bicara dengannya dulu untuk beberapa saat. Bisa beri kami kesempatan? Mungkin kerabatnya bisa menemaninya," Karin menatap kami semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Aku dan Naruto mengangguk. Dokter dan perawat yang ada di situ lebih dulu berjalan keluar. Naruto menyusul di belakangnya.

Karin mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata saat aku berjalan keluar.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia jangka pendek," Karin berbisik di telingaku saat aku berjalan di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Nanti aku akan memberitahumu," ujar Karin kemudian.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar. Saat aku memegang kenop untuk membuka pintu itu, telingaku mendengar Hinata bicara dengan suara bergetar dan terdengar ketakutan di belakangku.

"Di mana laki-laki itu? Aku melihatnya, nii-san. Saat Sasuke Uchiha membunuh otousan. Aku melihatnya, nii-san!_"_ suara Hinata terdengar histeris di belakang sana dan aku mendengar Karin berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan kini aku yang berdiri terpaku di tempatku dengan tangan masih memegang kenop pintu dengan sikap tegang. Aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku sekarang saking kagetnya mendengar kata-kata Hinata baru saja.

"Itu sudah kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Hinata. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang terdengar panik.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya. Aku melihatnya sendiri! Dia yang membunuh _otousan_!" aku masih mendengar suara Hinata berseru dengan nada histeris.

Aku segera tersadar kalau aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Dan dengan tangan yang masih gemetar karena _shock_, aku membuka kenop pintu itu dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon saat melihatku keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia langsung menghampiriku dengan telepon masih aktif di tangannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil angkat bahu lemas. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai menemukan sedikit jawaban atas sikap Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling bermusuhan satu sama lain selama ini. Walaupun itu belum menjawab semuanya. Dan kenapa Hinata harus dipaksa bekerja di bar milik laki-laki itu.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Dan sejak kapan aku mulai peduli dengan masalah kedua orang itu? Sejak aku mengenal Hinata? Atau sejak aku bertemu dengan laki-laki itu di tempat pemakaman? Entahlah. Yang pasti sejak saat itu, pikiranku jadi dipenuhi dengan wajah seorang laki-laki itu.

Saat aku berdiri di depan kamar VIP itu dengan Naruto yang masih sibuk berbicara di telepon, sudut mataku seperti menangkap sosok yang aku kenal di ujung koridor. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dan saat dia melihatku menyadari kedatangannya, dia segera berbalik badan dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"_Naruto, a_ku akan pergi sebentar."

"Mau ke mana? Aku sudah menghubungi Sasori untuk segera membawamu pulang," ujar Naruto.

"Hanya sebentar," sahutku seraya mengejar langkah laki-laki tadi.

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Kau mau pergi ke mana?" aku susah payah mengikuti langkah panjang laki-laki itu dengan terburu.

Sasuke melempar pandang dingin ke arahku.

"Ini bukan urusanmu," katanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia Hinata. Kau ingin tahu keadaannya 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa terus menghindari kenyataan, Sasuke-san," ujarku dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," ujar Sasuke seraya menatapku tajam. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku memang tidak tahu kau siapa dan bagaimana masa lalumu. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Tapi aku tahu satu hal," ujarku kemudian.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan sekarang berbalik untuk menghadapku.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" katanya dengan sikap menantang.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan kembali menarik napas dalam-daalam sebelum menghelanya perlahan.

"Kau tidak bisa terus mengatakan padaku kalau itu bukan urusanku. Ini hanya analisisku sementara. Kemungkinan Hinata mengalami kejutan psikologis yang membuat sebagian ingatannya hilang. Yang dia ingat sekarang adalah peristiwa yang selama ini berusaha dia tutupi yang sekarang justru muncul lagi. Ingatan yang selama ini dia tekan dalam-dalam ke alam tak sadarnya. Ingatan tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya, dan.. tentangmu," ujarku dengan suara berat.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja berkilat di bola matanya tadi. Tapi wajahnya sekarang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menahan murka. Dia mendorong tubuhku ke samping agar bisa melewatiku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai saat seseorang bicara?" seruku seraya kembali mengikuti langkah laki-laki itu dengan susah payah.

Tapi laki-laki itu menampiknya dengan keras dan membuatku sedikit terhuyung.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Dia menoleh ke arahku, dan aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang dipenuhi dengan amarah itu sedang menatapku. Aku berdiri terpaku melihatnya semurka itu. Dengan langkah terburu laki-laki itu menghampiriku, menarik tubuhku dengan keras dan menghempaskannya ke dinding di sampingku sampai punggungku rasanya sakit sekali terantuk tembok marmer.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku. Lalu apa? Kalau memang aku yang membuat kedua orangtuanya mati, lalu kau mau apa?" kata Sasuke tajam. Dia menatapku beberapa saat. Dan saat mata kami bertemu dalam jarak pandang yang cukup dekat seperti itu, aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini aku rasakan. Kenyataan bahwa laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini sering ada di pikiranku.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahutku.

"Kau mau mati? Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku. Kalau kau tidak tahu urusan kami, jangan pernah ikut campur," kata laki-laki itu.

Aku terdiam, mencoba menelan ludahku dengan susah payah melewati tenggorokanku yang mulai tercekat.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Menolong Hinata. Kalian berdua," jawabku.

"Apa kau seorang pahlawan? Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin minta bantuan darimu 'kan?" kata Sasuke.

Aku kembali terdiam tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap mata laki-laki itu dalam-dalam. _Karena aku peduli padamu_.. Kata-kata itu yang sangat ingin aku ucapkan saat ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dan hanya diam saja.

"Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku sebagai seorang calon psikiater," jawabku kemudian.

"Jangan campuri urusanku lagi," kata Sasuke kemudian seraya berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan, ingin menghilangkan perasaan perih yang saat ini bercokol di dadaku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak menggubris perasaan itu, walaupun sekarang rasanya tenggorokanku sakit sekali, susah payah menahan airmataku untuk tidak keluar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sesakit ini saat mendengarnya mengatakan dengan marah untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya lagi. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai begitu peduli pada laki-laki itu dan merasa begitu ingin membantunya keluar dari lingkaran hitam yang mengelilinginya. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha mendekat ke arahnya, justru laki-laki itu yang akan mendorongku untuk menjauh.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dariku. Pada akhirnya aku akan selalu melihatnya berjalan menjauhiku dan membelakangiku seperti ini kan? Walaupun aku terus berusaha untuk menyamai langkahnya, pada akhirnya dia akan terus berjalan menjauhiku. Aku kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku agar airmata yang sudah mulai menggenang di mataku tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

.

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

Aku berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata yang keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari pertama kali dia sadar kemarin. Kali ini gadis itu hanya berbaring tanpa kata di ranjang rumah sakit itu, dengan Neji duduk di samping ranjangnya, mengusap tangannya dan memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuknya. Dia sudah lebih rileks dari kemarin setelah diberi pengertian oleh dokter, jadi sudah tidak begitu histeris seperti kemarin.

Kata Karin, psikiater yang menangani perawatan Hinata sekaligus sepupu jauh ibuku itu, dia mengalami kejutan psikologis sampai membuatnya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Tapi kata gadis itu, ini hanya akan berlangsung sementara. Suatu saat kalau otaknya sudah kembali rileks, dia akan mengingat kembali perlahan-lahan.

Hinata berpaling ke arahku yang masih berdiri sambil terdiam di samping ranjang. Tatapannya padaku menyiratkan kalau dia bingung dengan kehadiranku di sini.

"Anda.. Siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Neji menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku tajam, seolah dia sedang mengancamku kalau aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuat adiknya menangis lagi.

"Naruto Uzumaki," jawabku pelan.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi menatapku.

"Apa aku juga mengenal Anda?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Tentu saja. Ku tidak mengingatku?" tanyaku.

Hinata kelihatan diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia kelihatan berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingat wajah Anda. Tapi.. aku seperti pernah mendengar nama Naruto di suatu tempat," katanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja."

Hinata masih menatapku penuh tanya.

"Jadi.. Siapa Anda?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menghela napas panjang sambil balas menatap gadis itu. Baru beberapa saat kemudian, setelah pikiranku berdebat panjang dengan perasaanku, akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang.. Kekasihmu?" jawabku sesaat kemudian.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapanku. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saking kagetnya. Begitu juga Neji. Dia bahkan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam padanya," kata Neji.

"Benarkah?" Hinata menatapku masih dengan kebingungan dan kekagetan luar biasa. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku.. Kekasihmu. Kekasih yang selalu membuatmu menangis dan tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Kekasih yang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu selama ini. Kekasih yang pernah membuatmu sakit hati. Kekasih yang tidak pernah menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang begitu mencintainya. Kekasih yang lebih mementingkan akal rasionya dibanding perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang aku akan mengatakan padamu semuanya. Maafkan aku," ujarku panjang lebar. Aku mengabaikan tatapan Neji yang mungkin sekarang sedang menatapku kaget. Tapi saat ini mataku hanya menatap lurus ke mata Hinata yang juga membalas memandangku dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kaget. Dan saat aku mengatakan hal itu, aku sedang tidak main-main. Gadis ini telah menyadarkanku, bahwa saat kita mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, kita bahkan tidak bisa membohongi perasaan kita sendiri.

"Aku.. memilih laki-laki seperti itu untuk menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Dia menoleh ke arah Neji untuk meminta penjelasan.

Tapi Neji hanya diam saja, menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Benar. Kau yang memilihku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau bilang kau tidak bisa melupakanku walaupun kau ingin. Kau bilang aku hanya benalu dalam hidupmu karena membuatmu terus menerus memikirkanku. Tapi kenyatannya, aku hanya tidak menyadari perasaanku," terusku.

Hinata berkali-kali menoleh ke arahku dan kakak sepupunya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Benarkah? Anda..? Bagaimana mungkin?" Hinata kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Aku kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengingatnya untuk saat ini. Tapi suatu saat kau akan mengingat semuanya. Aku hanya berharap, kau lupa tentang siapa diriku yang selalu membuatmu menangis dan tetap mengingatku sebagai seseorang yang akan melindungimu setelah ini," kataku kemudian.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Neji , meminta kepastian.

"Aku harap dia mengatakannya dengan tulus. Kalau dia kembali membuatmu menangis lagi.. Aku yang akan memukulnya," ujarnya, seraya melihatku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Beri aku waktu untuk itu. Kalau aku membuatnya terluka dan menangis lagi, kau bisa memukulku sepuasmu," kataku kemudian. Aku kini melihat Neji dengan wajah datar.

Teleponku berdering keras sekali.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan klien. Tapi aku akan datang lagi setelah ini," ujarku seraya keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengangkat telepon yang sudah berdering semakin keras itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku memasuki kamar tempat Hinata dirawat dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Kata Karin, walaupun Hinata sudah lebih tenang dan rileks, dia masih sering merasa ketakutan dengan suara-suara yang mengejutkannya. Jadi aku masuk dengan perlahan.

Saat aku sudah ada di ruangan itu, aku melihat Naruto sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya seraya mengupaskan kulit apel dengan sikap kaku. Aku tersenyum sinis. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu untukku. Dan aku lihat Hinata hanya duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya perlahan-lahan walaupun itu sulit sekali. Aku tidak melihat kakak sepupunya di ruangan ini.

Mereka menoleh ke arahku saat aku menutup pintu di belakangku.

Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyaku.

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ah, aku ingat dia belum melihatku sama sekali sejak sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku sepupu Naruto. Sakura Haruno. Kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata-san?" kataku dengan melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. Hinata kelihatan masih sulit untuk menerima semua keadaan yang begitu membingungkannya ini, tapi tampaknya dia berusaha keras untuk kelihatan biasa saja.

"Semua.. baik-baik saja.. Sakura-san," jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku harap juga begitu," kataku. Aku menatap Naruto yang sudah selesai mengupas apelnya. Buah apel yang seharusnya berbentuk bulat itu kini tampak seperti bangun segitiga yang tidak rapi. Aku membuang napas geli. Hah~! Yang benar saja..

"_Naruto, a_ku.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku kemudian.

Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk seraya membersihkan tangannya dengan kain.

"Kami keluar sebentar. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" aku bertanya pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk.

Aku lalu berjalan keluar mendahului Naruto dan langsung duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di depan kamar tempat Hinata dirawat. Naruto keluar kamar beberapa saat kemudian sambil menutup pintu dan ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Mengupaskan apel, eh? Wah, kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya untukku," kataku.

Naruto tidak bereaksi dan hanya membenarkan letak duduknya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Aku menghela napas.

"Bibi mencarimu," kataku kemudian. Naruto tidak kelihatan terkejut.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya datar.

"Dia tidak bisa menghubungimu. Dia bertanya tentang kencanmu dengan gadis pemilik saham dari keluarga sekretaris yang itu. Kau belum memberitahunya tentang itu 'kan? Dia memintaku untuk menghubungimu dan kau disuruh pulang," jawabku panjang lebar.

Naruto mendesah lelah.

"Urusan itu lagi. Apa kau tidak bisa bilang kalau aku sedang pergi keluar kota atau bagaimana?" katanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"_Naruto, k_au tahu bagaimana karakter ibumu. Dia bisa menyuruh banyak orang untuk mengawasi anak laki-laki semata wayangnya, ke manapun kau pergi," kataku kemudian.

"Ck~! Sakura-chan, apa kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Tentang?"

"Jangan sampai _kaasan _tahu tentang hal ini. Kalau aku berada di sini untuk menjaga gadis ini," katanya kemudian. Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau.. jatuh cinta pada gadis ini?" tanyaku kemudian.

Naruto tampak berusaha bersikap sewajarnya saat aku bertanya seperti itu. Tapi dia malah kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti itu?" dia balik bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Iya. Benar 'kan? Kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanyaku lagi, dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?" Naruto berkata dengan nada menggoda. Aku hanya membuang napas pelan ke arahnya.

"Lalu.. Tentang.. Hinata mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa lalunya 'kan? Tentang laki-laki yang bernama.. Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Sekarang Naruto yang ganti menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seolah sedang menganalisis isi kepalaku.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi... Apa yang terjadi dengannya dan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu?" tanyaku kemudian.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum menghelanya perlahan.

"Hinata bilang pada psikiater yang menanganinya kalau laki-laki itu yang telah membunuh ayahnya di depan matanya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu," jawabnya kemudian.

Aku terdiam. Dan di dalam kepalaku saat ini berkelebat wajah laki-laki yang tidak pernah tersenyum dan hanya wajah dingin yang menatap ke arahku. Ingatanku dipenuhi dengan kata-katanya yang menyuruhku untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Padahal saat dia mengatakan itu, aku bisa melihat dalam bola matanya kalau dalam hatinya dia sedang sangat terluka.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal laki-laki pemilik bar tempat Hinata bekerja itu?" tanya Naruto. Aku masih tidak menjawab.

"Aku.. tidak tahu," jawabku kemudian. Entah kenapa perasaanku sekarang semakin tidak karuan memikirkan kehidupan keras yang dialami oleh dua orang itu. Setidaknya, Hinata masih punya kakak sepupu yang masih menjaganya setiap saat sekarang. Tapi laki-laki itu.. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya di masa lalu. Kalau memang dia yang menyebabkan ayah Hinata meninggal, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya bisa melihat semua kenyataan itu dari jauh. Karena aku tidak bisa mendekatinya dan harus tetap menjauh darinya.

"Jangan bergaul dengan seseorang yang tidak baik sepertinya," kata Naruto_._

Aku terdiam dan tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Dia tidak seburuk penampilannya. Bahkan _paman _di tempat pemakaman itu bilang kalau laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang baik.

"_**Kau harus melihatnya tersenyum padamu dan kau akan tahu kalau dia adalah laki-laki yang baik**_**.."** aku masih teringat kata-kata paman itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Oh iya.. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk bulan depan?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Persiapan untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau lupa? Pertunanganmu, tentu saja," jawab Naruto kemudian.

Hatiku mencelos mendengar jawaban itu. Benar juga. Aku bahkan sama sekali lupa tentang itu.

Aku meremas rambutku dengan frustasi.

"Apa aku lari dari rumah saja, ya?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Apa? Kau ini bicara apa?" Naruto menatapku kaget.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah.

"Aku belum siap untuk semua ini. Tunangan, pernikahan.. Yang benar saja!" jawabku.

"Tapi kau akan menikah dengan Sasori. Bukankah kau bilang dia orang yang baik dan calon suami yang bisa diandalkan?" kata Naruto.

"Memang. Tapi untuk calon istrinya kelak. Bukan aku. Naruto, apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukainya hanya sebatas kakak? Sama sepertimu?" kataku seraya menatap Naruto dengan wajah putus asa.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku," katanya.

"Tapi kau seharusnya tahu itu. Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk ini," kataku dengan hati berat.

"Apa kau.. punya laki-laki lain yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memikirkan jawaban bijak agar Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakannya nanti. Dia bisa memilih gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku. Maksudku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa kelak, itu saja," walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya berkata bohong. Aku rasa Sasoriterlalu sempurna untukku.

"Apa kau punya seorang laki-laki lain yang kau sukai?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Aku kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Iya." ujarku kemudian dengan nada tegas.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataanku. Dia malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya dan menghela napas keras-keras.

"Sekali _kaasan _memutuskan sesuatu, kita tidak bisa menolaknya. Seperti itu dari dulu 'kan?" katanya.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Lalu apa laki-laki itu tahu kalau kau sudah bertunangan?" tanya Naruto.

Hatiku kembali mencelos saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mau tidak mau aku harus kembali teringat pada laki-laki yang entah berada di mana sekarang itu.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Baginya mungkin aku hanyalah seorang gadis pengganggu," jawabku kemudian. Naruto kini menatapku lagi. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku bicara terlalu banyak.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Naruto_._

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Apa sekarang aku harus bilang padanya kalau aku menyukai laki-laki yang sangat dibenci gadis yang dia sukai?

Jadi aku diam saja dan hanya memperhatikan lantai koridor dengan tatapan setengah melamun.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga tidak mengenalnya," jawabku kemudian. Aku memang tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya. Bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya. Bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang. Di mana dia tinggal. Apa saja kesukaannya. Bagaimana gaya hidupnya sehari-hari. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai laki-laki seperti itu?" kata Naruto. Aku balas menatapnya.

"Sejauh apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto?" tanyaku kemudian.

Naruto kini yang terdiam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempatku.

"Aku harus pergi. Sasori-kun memintaku menemaninya membawa kucingnya untuk berobat setelah ini," kataku kemudian.

Naruto tidak segera bereaksi saat aku berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada bibi tentang ini," kataku lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Naruto di sana sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepuluh menit lagi.." Sasori berkata saat tanganku sudah memegang pintu mobil dan akan membukanya.

"Ah.. Baiklah," sahutku kemudian.

"Ingat.. Jangan pulang lebih dulu sebelum aku menjemputmu," kata Sasori lagi.

Aku tersenyum samar seraya mengangguk.

"Mm. Jangan khawatir," kataku kemudian.

Aku lalu segera membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar mobil. Aku menutup pintu seraya melambaikan tanganku pada Sasori sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berdiri di depan bangunan yang sangat familiar denganku. Suara mobil di belakangku terdengar menderu sebelum akhirnya melaju pergi.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke tempat itu.

Pintunya setengah terbuka saat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke tempat itu. Paman Kakashiyang sedang bertugas di meja kerjanya langsung menyambutku begitu aku masuk ke dalam.

"Ah~! Sakura-chan. Lama tidak melihatmu ke sini," katanya kemudian.

Aku melemparkan senyum lebar dan membungkukkan badan kepada laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan sikap hormat.

"_Paman, aku _membawa oleh-oleh untukmu," kataku seraya memberikan bungkusan yang sejak tadi aku bawa di tanganku.

_Paman _itu kelihatan terkejut saat aku memberikan bungkusan itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Oh? Untukku?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah soju dari Korea. Oleh-oleh dari kolega Bibiku. Karena tidak ada yang menyentuhnya di rumah, aku memberikannya untukmu," kataku.

"Wah.. Terimakasih banyak," kata _paman _Kakashi seraya membuka bungkusan itu dengan wajah antusias.

Aku memandang berkeliling tempat itu.

"Apa tidak ada yang ke sini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mereka sudah pulang baru saja," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini sebentar? Aku menunggu seseorang sebelum menyapa _ayahku,_" kataku.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan melarangmu? Duduklah di sini," _paman _itu menggeser tubuhnya agar aku bisa duduk di sampingnya.

Aku duduk di tempat yang kosong dan _paman _Kakashi tampak masih kegirangan dengan soju yang aku berikan.

"_Paman, k_au bisa langsung meminumnya kalau kau memang penasaran," kataku kemudian.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa kau tidak minum?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng. Laki-laki paruh baya itu lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku punya anak laki-laki seumuranmu, dan dia kerjanya hanya minum saja. Benar-benar boros dan menghabiskan uang," kata _paman _Kakashi.

Aku melihatnya membuka tutup botol soju yang dengan alat yang ada di laci meja kerjanya.

"Itu soju beras," kataku kemudian begitu paman itu tampak mencium aroma soju dari botol dengan sukacita.

"Aku tahu. Soju mahal biasanya baunya wangi sekali," katanya seraya meneguk minuman itu langsung dari botolnya dan mendesah nikmat.

"Benar-benar enak," katanya senang.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya kembali meneguk soju itu.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan jarang datang ke sini," kataku beberapa saat kemudian.

_Paman _Kakashi berhenti minum soju dan meletakkan botolnya di atas meja seraya menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, begini.. Bulan depan aku akan meresmikan pertunanganku. Jadi.. Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin aku akan disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan dan lain sebagainya. Jadi.. Aku mungkin akan jarang ke sini," jelasku kemudian.

Aku membuang napas pelan. Sungguh. Membahas hal seperti itu dengan orang lain benar-benar seperti sebuah tekanan untukku.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak akan ke sini?" ujar paman itu.

"Aku akan datang ke sini. Tapi tidak sesering ini," jawabku kemudian.

_Paman _Kakashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatapku untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak tampak senang dengan itu. Maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur. Tapi biasanya, orang yang akan menikah selalu berwajah ceria. Bukankah begitu?" katanya kemudian.

"Benar. Kalau kau menikah dengan orang yang kau sukai," jawabku pelan.

"Kalau kau merasa tertekan, kenapa tidak mencoba jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri?" katanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Apa?"

"Jujur kepada orang yang kau sukai. Menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Setidaknya, kau akan jauh lega dari sekarang," jawab Paman Kakashi.

Lalu aku tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Percuma.. Kalaupun aku mengatakan pada orang yang aku sukai, itu hanya akan membuatku kelihatan bodoh. Karena dia tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin.. Lebih tepatnya, membenciku. Jadi.. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak pertunangan ini 'kan? Karena laki-laki yang aku sukai, tidak menyukaiku," kataku kemudian. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal berat sekali di dadaku.

"Hmm..." _paman _Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya mengusap dagunya.

"Toiletnya bau sekali..."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangku. Aku langsung mematung di tempat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Oh.. petugas kebersihannya tidak datang hari ini, Sasuke-san" kata paman itu.

Aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang maupun ke samping tapi langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dengan perlahan.

"Aku.. pergi dulu," kataku kemudian.

"Kau tidak berdoa untuk ayahmu?" tanya paman itu.

"Besok.. Aku akan ke sini lagi," kataku lagi seraya berpamitan pada laki-laki paruh baya itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh.. Terimakasih sojunya, Sakura-chan!" teriak paman itu. Tapi aku hanya melambaikan tangan kepadanya tanpa menoleh dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras.

Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Hah~! Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap gegabah seperti tadi. Bodoh seperti biasa.. Ah! Entahlah!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat seraya mengirimkan pesan pada Sasori untuk menjemputku di kedai kopi saja. Aku akan menunggunya di sana.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi begitu melihat seorang gadis pergi dari tempat itu dengan terburu. Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke belakang saat _paman _Kakashi memanggilnya dan hanya melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari tempat itu.

Meskipun aku tahu siapa gadis itu, tapi aku pura-pura untuk tidak mau tahu.

"Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi, Sasuke-san?" tanya _paman _itu.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Aku membenarkan letak jaketku. Ada sebuah botol minuman yang tutupnya sudah terbuka di atas meja kerja paman itu. Walaupun ada tulisan hangul di botolnya, tapi aku bisa membacanya. Soju beras yang mahal. Pasti dari gadis itu.

"Sasuke-san, duduklah di sini. Anak itu tadi memberikanku oleh-oleh ini. Katanya dari Korea. Apa kau mau menemaniku minum? Ada dua botol dan tidak mungkin aku habiskan sendiri," _paman _Kakashi mengeluarkan lagi satu botol dari bungkusan yang ada di atas meja.

Aku angkat bahu tapi akhirnya duduk di samping paman itu.

_Paman _Kakashi mengambil sebuah gelas plastik yang tersedia di dekat mejanya, bersebelahan dengan tempat minum yang telah disediakan di sana.

Dia lalu menuangkan soju itu ke gelas itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"Omong-omong.. Ke mana pacarmu yang waktu itu?" tanya _paman _Kakashi seraya menuangkan soju untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya kaget.

"Bukankah gadis yang waktu itu.. Yang datang bersamamu itu.. pacarmu? Yang dari negri asing itu," kata _paman _itu.

Aku tersenyum sinis seraya menyesap soju di gelas yang aku bawa. Tenggorokanku jadi hangat begitu soju itu aku minum.

"Bukan. Itu bukan pacarku. Dia adalah anak kolega ayahku," kataku kemudian.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir dia pacarmu. Dia menempel terus padamu. Sepertinya kau juga nyaman-nyaman saja dengannya. Semua orang pasti berpikir kalau kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih," kata _paman _Kakashi.

"Aku belum memikirkan ke arah itu," kataku.

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya paman itu, menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menghela panjang.

"Entahlah. Belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku," jawabku kemudian.

"Bukankah banyak gadis cantik di sekelilingmu?" tanya paman itu lagi.

"Memang. Tapi.. Entahlah.. Mereka hanya membuatku semakin frustasi," kataku.

_Paman _Kakashi tidak menanggapi perkataanku dan kembali menyesap sojunya lalu mendesah nikmat. Sepertinya dia menikmati sekali acara minum soju ala kadarnya seperti ini.

"Hanya ada dua anak muda yang sering datang ke sini dan menemaniku mengobrol. Tapi mungkin sepertinya, setelah ini hanya kau yang akan menemaniku di sini, Sasuke-san," kata paman itu kemudian.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Oh? Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Sakura-chan mungkin tidak akan sering datang ke sini lagi setelah pertunangannya. Kau tahu Sakura 'kan? Gadis yang tadi itu," ucap paman itu.

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Iya. Aku tahu dia," sahutku singkat.

Paman itu kelihatan mendesah panjang.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dia akan bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang tidak disukai," kata _paman _Kakashi prihatin.

Aku angkat bahu.

"Sepertinya kebiasaan jodoh menjodohkan itu sudah mendarah daging," aku menanggapi tanpa minat.

"Benar juga. Aku dulu juga dijodohkan orangtuaku. Tapi aku sudah mencintai istriku sejak pertama kami bertemu. Begitu juga istriku. Tapi aku tidak membayangkan kalau harus menikahi orang yang tidak aku sukai, sedangkan di lain sisi.. ada gadis lain yang saaaangat aku sukai," kata paman itu.

Aku terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Ya.. Pergi saja dengan orang yang kau cintai," kataku kemudian.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang yang aku cintai ternyata tidak mencintaiku? Aku harus pergi ke mana?" kata paman itu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap paman dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"_Paman,_ apa kau sudah mabuk? Kenapa kau bertanya sepertiku? Bukankah kau sudah hidup bahagia dengan istrimu?" tanyaku kemudian.

_Paman _itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menirukan kata-kata Sakura tadi," jawabnya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ahh~ Jadi selain dijodohkan.. Gadis itu juga mencintai orang lain, tapi laki-laki itu tidak menyukainya?" kataku menarik kesimpulan.

_Paman Kakashi _terdiam sebentar sambil menatapku penuh makna.

"Terkadang.. Menunjukkan sedikit perasaan simpati pada seseorang itu tidak terlalu buruk. Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang dan perasaanmu diabaikan oleh orang yang kau sukai?" kata _paman _itu. Aku tidak segera menjawab. Aku tidak tahu kenapa _paman _Kakashi tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada seserius ini padaku.

"Aku mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri agar aku tidak merasa terluka lagi," jawabku kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan.. Kalau laki-laki yang sangat dicintai gadis itu adalah.. kau?" tanya paman itu kemudian.

Aku sekarang menatapnya kaget.

"Apa? Mana mungkin?" kataku tak percaya.

Paman itu angkat bahu.

"Awalnya juga aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi melihat sikapnya padamu ini tadi.. Aku rasa laki-laki yang dia bicarakan beberapa saat sebelumnya itu adalah kau," kata _paman _itu.

"Aku?" aku masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan paman tadi.

"Bukalah sedikit hatimu untuk orang lain. Kau akan menyadari kalau benar-benar ada orang yang menyayangimu di dunia ini," kata _paman _Kakashi.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak segera menjawab kata-katanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Oke. This is weird, I know. **

**Semakin ke sini kenapa ceritanya semakin aneh, ya? Aku juga gak sabar mau cepet-cepet namatin. Tapi ternyata jadinya begini. Kenapa malah jadi semakin panjaaaang?**

**Baiklah, baiklah. Cukup sampai di sini update'annya. **

**Ketemu lagi entah kapan.**

**Besok saya udh harus back to my real life lagi.**

**See ya..**

**Makasih buat review dan dukungannya atas fic ini. Makasih udah mau baca juga.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku keluar dari ruangan Karin masih dengan setengah melamun. Bukan melamun tepatnya. Tapi pikiranku tidak fokus pada jalan di depanku. Sebagian pikiranku masih tertinggal di dalam ruangan itu, dan seolah masih mendengar penjelasan Karin baru saja. Dan sebagian lagi sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ini.

Bayangan Karin yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik masih terbayang jelas sekali dalam kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali tentang laki-laki itu?" Karin melihatku penuh selidik.

"Karena aku yang merekomendasikannya datang ke tempat ini. Aku yang pertama kali menyadari gejala aneh pada dirinya," jawabku.

"Kau?" Karin mengernyitkan dahi menatapku.

"Percayalah, _nee-san_. Aku hanya ingin membantunya. Itu saja. Sebelum semuanya terlambat," kataku.

"Terlambat?" Karin semakin heran menatapku.

"_Nee-san. _Aku mohon padamu. Apa ada sesuatu di masa lalunya yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu? Apa dia punya sejarah yang kelam dengan seseorang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

Karin terbelalak menatapku kaget.

"Dari-darimana kau tahu itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku lebih tahu daripada kau," sahutku.

"Tapi, Sakura. Kau tahu kalau rahasia klien…"

"Aku tahu, _nee-san. _Aku sering mendengarnya. Karena aku tahu peraturan itu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain. Aku hanya ingin tahu masa lalunya. Siapa tahu itu bisa membantunya.. Sebelum aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi setelah ini," selaku.

Karin menatapku untuk beberapa saat dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki ini," ujarnya sesaat kemudian tanpa basa basi. Aku terkesiap dan langsung merasa kikuk.

"_Nee-san_! Itu tidak penting sekarang. Cepat katakan sesuatu," desakku segera untuk menghindari pertanyaannya itu.

Karin hanya angkat bahu seraya tersenyum samar. Dia mengambil salah satu buku catatannya di lacinya dan membuka lembarannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yah.. Laki-laki itu memang mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat gelap. Aku melakukan teknik hipnoterapi padanya, dan aku rasa berhasil 70%. Belum semuanya, tapi aku sudah tahu intinya. Keluarganya dan keluarga Hyuuga adalah saingan bisnis di klub malam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya, tapi Sasuke-san mengatakan kalau keluarga Hyuuga-lah yang membunuh semua keluarganya, di depan matanya. Tapi laki-laki itu berhasil lari dan bersembunyi di bunker persembunyian milik keluarganya berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya ditemukan pamannya. Sejak saat itu, tiap dia berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap, dia selalu teringat dengan peristiwa paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya itu," kata Karin panjang lebar.

Aku membeku di tempat begitu mendengar penjelasannya. Perlahan-perlahan pertanyaanku tentang sikap kedua orang yang saling bermusuhan itu terjawab semua. Seolah kepingan puzzle di kepalaku sudah hampir tersusun semua.

"Apa dia juga bilang.. apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Hyuuga?" tanyaku kemudian.

Karin kelihatan berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia hanya bilang, seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan apa yang dilakukan keluarga itu dan akan membalaskan dendam keluarganya," jawabnya.

Aku mulai paham dengan situasinya. Ketakutan Hinata tentang Sasuke dan kebenciannya pada laki-laki itu. Dan kenapa sikap Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat dan sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan Hinata itu.. Semua perlahan-lahan terjawab..

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Ada apa? Kau mau ke mana?" Karin kelihatan kaget melihat reaksiku yang tidak biasa itu.

"Aku.. Aku harus segera menemui laki-laki itu.. Aku harus bicara padanya," kataku kemudian.

"Ap-apa? _Hei_! Jangan katakan.."

Aku tidak menggubris kata-kata Karin dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuanku sekarang adalah klub malam milik laki-laki itu. Entah bagaimana reaksinya dan tidak peduli dia akan membenciku karena bersikeras mencampuri urusanku, aku akan tetap bicara padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua mobil polisi terlihat mendekati dan masuk tempat parkir klub malam itu. Beberapa polisi berseragam masuk ke dalam dengan sikap tenang. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau para polisi ini akan ke sini. Bukan tentang isu perdagangan obat-obatan terlarang seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan bukan tentang perdagangan manusia.

Haruno Sakura tiba di tempat itu beberapa saat dengan napas tersengal karena harus berlari ke tempat ini cepat-cepat. Tapi dia rupanya terlambat. Beberapa saat setelah dia tiba di tempat ini, beberapa polisi berseragam keluar dari pintu bar itu dengan membawa seseorang bersama mereka. Laki-laki itu kelihatan diam saja dan menurut saat polisi membawanya masuk ke mobil polisi dengan kedua tangan diborgol. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit sekali saat melihat pemandangan ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dan hanya seorang gadis bodoh yang peduli pada laki-laki yang tidak mau tahu tentangnya.

Sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba meluncur masuk ke dalam parkiran tempat itu. Sakura hapal sekali dengan bentuk dan nomor plat mobil itu.

Dia tidak kaget lagi saat tahu kalau yang ada di dalam mobil itu adalah sepupunya.

Dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

Dia tahu sepupunya itu pasti akan melakukan ini saat dia tahu Hinata menceritakan semuanya padanya. Tentang laki-laki ini dan masa lalunya.

Dan inilah akhirnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mobil polisi itu membawa laki-laki itu pergi dengan sirene yang memenuhi jalanan malam yang dingin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo**

Naruto menatap laki-laki yang kini meringkuk di balik jeruji yang gelap dan menolak untuk menemuinya itu. Padahal kedatangan Naruto ke tempat ini adalah untuk bicara baik-baik padanya. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak biasa diajak bicara baik-baik. Karena dia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan kedatangannya dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu," kata Naruto beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke hanya menarik napas dan menghelanya keras-keras. Dia akhirnya menoleh pada Naruto dengan sikap tak sabar.

"Apa lagi? Bukankah sudah cukup dengan memasukkanku ke penjara? Mau bicara apa lagi?" katanya dengan nada kesal.

Naruto bergeming dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa benar kalau kau adalah pembunuh kedua orangtua Hinata?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dari gadis itu 'kan? Kenapa masih bertanya padaku? Apa kau opsir?" sahut Sasuke malas.

Naruto menahan kekesalannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kalau saja tidak ada jeruji yang menghalanginya, dia pasti sudah akan menghampiri laki-laki itu dan memukulnya berkali-kali dengan tangannya.

"Karena aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri. Apa benar kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto lagi, berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

Sasuke angkat bahu dengan sikap acuh.

"Aku belum punya hak bicara sekarang. Karena kau bukan pengacaraku. Kalau kau memang ingin membuktikannya, silakan saja," katanya kemudian.

Naruto menarik napas pelan dan menghelanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke balas menatapnya tajam.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku melakukannya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Manusia macam apa yang bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa perasaan berdosa sepertimu?" Naruto menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Segala sesuatu terjadi karena ada alasannya," jawab Sasuke lagi.

Naruto tahu kedatangannya ke sini hanya sia-sia. Apapun yang dia katakan, laki-laki ini tetap tidak akan mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya dan tetap bergeming dalam pendiriannya. Naruto tahu dan sadar, apapun yang terjadi pada laki-laki ini di masa lalu, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Dan sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Naruto untuk ikut campur urusan orang seperti ini. Tapi kalau ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hinata, Naruto tidak akan mau terlibat lebih jauh ke dalam masalah ini.

Naruto masih teringat jelas bagaimana Hinata menangis sesunggukan dengan suara parau saat menceritakan semua yang telah dilaluinya. Dia memang tidak mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto melihat rekaman dari terapisnya saat Hinata melewati proses hipnoterapi yang panjang. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu menahan kepiluan bertahun-tahun seorang diri dan akhirnya baru bisa dikeluarkan saat proses terapi kemarin, itu membuat perasaannya sebagai seorang laki-laki seolah tertampar. Dia teringat kata-kata Sakura ...

"**Sejauh apa kau mengenal gadis itu?"**

Dan Naruto mengakui dalam hati, dia memang tidak mengenal gadis itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga di masa lalunya.

Karena bagi Naruto, saat kau menyukai seseorang, masa lalunya bukanlah masalah yang penting. Selama kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu bisa saling percaya dan mau memulai semua dari awal, apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi saat dia menyadari kalau masa lalu gadis itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan untuk ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata masa lalu gadis itu lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menjebloskan seseorang ke dalam penjara karena orang yang dia sukai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati lorong panjang menuju kamar Hinata, aku melihat Sakura sudah duduk di depan kamar tempat Hinata dirawat selama beberapa hari ini. Sakura terlihat menunduk dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari langkah kakiku yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk bermain ponselnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Beberapa hari ini dia memang terlihat sedikit tertekan dan hanya diam saja. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Sakura pasti sedang memikirkan tentang pertunangannya yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Aku tahu dia ingin lari dari masalah itu, tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Makanya dia kelihatan jarang bicara beberapa hari ini dan hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jujur saja.. Aku merasa ikut tertekan melihatnya seperti ini. Sakura jarang sekali terlihat frustasi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sekali _ibuku _memutuskan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Sakura mendongak dari ponselku dan menatapku beberapa saat. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari kalau yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah aku. Dia baru menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti beberapa detik kemudian.

"Oh? Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya sebentar, sebelum masuk ke dalam dan menemui Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku. Sakura kembali menoleh padaku dan melempar pandang penuh tanya ke arahku.

"Aku? Tidak ada," jawabnya kemudian, dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Jangan bohong," kataku kemudian.

"Hinata sudah menunggumu di dalam. Cepat segera kau temui dia," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Aku akan menemuinya setelah kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku," kataku dengan serius.

Sakura kelihatan bingung dan mengernyitkan dahi menatapku.

"Sesuatu.. apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

Sakura hanya angkat bahu dengan wajah acuh.

"Tidak ada," sahutnya kemudian.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Kalau Sakura sudah menjawab dengan nada seperti itu, itu artinya aku akan melakukan hal sia-sia dengan mendesaknya mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan padaku sekarang.

"Kau boleh tidur di apartemenku kalau kau sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah hari ini," kataku kemudian.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara. Aku lalu berdiri dari tempatku.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan saat aku berbalik untuk membuka pintu di belakangku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau.. Apa kau baru saja menemui laki-laki itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Iya. Ada apa? Apa Hinata menanyakan itu?" tanyaku.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Hinata sama sekali tidak membahasnya. Kau.. Apa kau berbicara dengannya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mencoba bicara padanya. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya membuatku kesal di sana. Dia tidak mau bicara padaku," kataku.

"Ahh.. Aku mengerti," sahut Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Apa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Kali ini aku benar-benar mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Dan sepertinya Sakura menyadari kalau aku menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, karena dia langsung bersikap sedikit salah tingkah.

"Maksudku.. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku bertemu dengan laki-laki itu beberapa kali. Dan dia memang menyebalkan. Jadi.. Apa dia masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Saat aku melihat Sakura bersikap aneh seperti itu, tiba-tiba otakku mengingat sesuatu. Dan itu seolah menimbulkan kejutan tersendiri dalam kepalaku. Aku ingat sesuatu. Tentang Sakura dan laki-laki itu.

"Apa dia adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang kau bawa ke apartemenku beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanyaku, dengan suara tegang.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan tidak segera menjawab dan dia seolah menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Aku benar 'kan? Aku ingat wajah laki-laki itu," kataku lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau begitu," kata Sakura kemudian, dengan suara pelan.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa selama ini kau sudah tahu kalau laki-laki itu.. adalah orang yang membunuh ayah Hinata?" tanyaku kemudian, dengan nada yang sedikit mendesak.

Sakura kembali tidak segera menjawab, dia masih menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu," jawabnya seraya angkat bahu dan berusaha menatap mataku dengan pandangan biasa.

Tapi aku tahu Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dengan sekuat tenaga saat ini.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa kau bohongi, Sakura-chan," kataku kemudian.

Sakura menarik napas pendek lalu membuangnya dengan jengah sebelum akhirnya menatapku tajam.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mencintai gadis itu, dan kau hampir gila karena terus menerus mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Aku tahu kau ingin melindungi gadis itu. Tapi masalah antara gadis itu, dan laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang itu. Yang aku tahu, memang mereka berdua ada masalah satu sama lain," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Dan selama ini kau hanya diam saja?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku bisa apa?" sahut Sakura dengan nada setengah kesal.

Aku agak kaget saat mendengarnya menyahut dengan nada suara seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura pelan seraya kembali menunduk.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatap Sakura. Dia berbeda sekali hari ini. Yang aku tahu ini bukan masalah tentang pertunangannya maupun Sasori. Ini soal yang lain. Aku tahu Sakura. Karena aku sudah menghabiskan hampir 22 tahun hidup bersamanya. Saat dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dia akan menghindari tatapanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?" tanyaku lagi, dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Sakura kembali menarik napas dan menghelanya panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan mendesakku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu lagi," ujarnya kemudian. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Apa tentang pertunanganmu itu? Tentang Sasori?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakura membuang napas keras.

"Benar. Tentang itu semua. Tentang perasaanku. Tentang apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku seperti ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini," jawabnya kemudian, masih tidak melihat ke arahku.

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Masih tidak menoleh ke arahku, Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakura akhirnya menoleh padaku dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak harus mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan saat ini padamu. Tentang laki-laki yang aku sukai maupun bagaimana perasaanku saat ini," katanya kemudian.

"Kau tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sakura-chan," kataku dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak kali ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Karena akan ada orang lain yang terluka saat aku mengatakannya padamu," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Siapa? Kau tahu aku akan tetap memaksamu agar kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku 'kan?" kataku lagi. Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan lelah sekaligus tak percaya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku bilang ... kalau laki-laki yang aku sukai adalah laki-laki yang sangat dibenci orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Sakura kemudian seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Tapi Sakura hanya membalas menatapku dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau.. menyukai laki-laki itu. Sasuke Uchiha itu," kataku kemudian.

Sakura kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan? Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Hanya itu saja. Benar. Aku menyukainya. Laki-laki itu. Aku tahu aku sudah gila. Tapi laki-laki itu membuatku terus memikirkannya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya," kata Sakura kemudian. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu.. Aku memang sudah gila. Tapi bukan Sasori-kun yang selama ini membuatku berdebar-debar saat berada di dekatnya, atau yang membuatku terus menerus memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkannya, dan menangis untuknya diam-diam. Tapi laki-laki yang sangat dibenci Hinata, yang bahkan tidak peduli denganku itu. Dia adalah laki-laki yang selama ini aku sukai. Itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu tentang itu," Sakura berkata dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Dan tatapan matanya yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi, sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit sayu.

"Tapi.. Kenapa harus laki-laki itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saat kita menyukai seseorang.. Apa kita bisa menolaknya? Karena laki-laki itu tidak seburuk yang orang-orang lihat selama ini. Ada hal-hal yang tidak dilihat orang lain dalam diri laki-laki itu. Dan itulah yang membuatku terus menerus memikirkannya.. Seperti yang kau rasakan pada Hinata. Kau juga tidak tahu kenapa terus menerus memikirkan gadis itu 'kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Kau tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah seorang pembunuh," kataku.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menatapku lagi.

"Aku tahu apa yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Yang aku tahu.. Laki-laki itu juga butuh bantuan, sama halnya seperti Hinata. Dan sama halnya juga dengan Hinata, mereka berlagak tidak butuh bantuan orang lain, walau sebenarnya mereka sangat membutuhkannya. Aku tahu apa yang dialami laki-laki itu sampai seperti ini. Makanya aku bilang padamu.. Karena aku peduli padanya," ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura seperti ini. Bukan Sakura yang keras kepala dan seenaknya seperti biasanya. Tapi seorang gadis yang sedang membicarakan tentang orang yang disukainya.

"Kau.. benar-benar menyukai laki-laki itu?" tanyaku perlahan.

Sakura bergeming. Dia lalu angkat bahu dan tersenyum samar kepadaku.

"Aku pergi. Salamku untuk Hinata," ujar Sakura beberapa saat kemudian seraya berjalan melewatiku dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Sakura-chan!" panggilku seraya berjalan menyusulnya.

Sakura menoleh dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ikut aku," kataku kemudian.

"Hah?" Sakura semakin bingung saat aku menarik tangannya.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawabku seraya membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sepupunya dengan pandangan luar biasa heran. Tapi yang ditatap tidak balas menatapnya dan hanya mematikan mesin mobil dengan sikap acuh seperti biasa. Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau bercanda? Kau bilang mau melihat keadaan Hinata," kata Sakura dengan nada protes. Dia melihat bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan bingung luar biasa.

"Memang. Tapi itu nanti. Ada yang harus aku urus di sini dulu," jawab Naruto sambil lalu.

"Ya sudah, kau turun saja. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak. Kau juga harus turun," kata Naruto cepat.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan kaget.

"Ayo," kata Naruto seraya membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku tidak mau," sahut Sakura bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu kau akan mati kedinginan di sini karena pemanas mobilnya tidak aku hidupkan," kata Naruto dengan nada datar seraya keluar dari mobil.

"Ap-apa?" dan dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Sakura ikut keluar mobil dan menyusul Naruto. Dia menutup pintu mobil dengan keras dan menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Selalu bersikap seenaknya.. batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya dan menatap bangunan di depannya dengan dahi berkerut. Meskipun dia tahu Naruto akan menemui siapa, tapi Sakura memilih untuk tidak bertanya-tanya atau bahkan menyebut namanya.

"Ayo," kata Naruto. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa membawa seorang gadis ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada protes.

"Memang kenapa? Lihat. Ada banyak gadis seumuranmu juga di tempat ini. Dan mereka baik-baik saja," kata Naruto seraya menunjuk beberapa polisi wanita yang berjalan keluar masuk gedung kepolisian itu.

Sakura mendecak pelan dan menatap sepupunya yang mulai berjalan mendahuluinya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti Naruto berjalan menuju gedung kepolisian itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang yang kini berdiri di depan jeruji tempatnya mendekam dua hari ini dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Laki-laki yang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan datar itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sementara gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan asik melihat ponselnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke sama sekali. Sikapnya memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, saat bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat menghindari untuk bertatapan dengannya. Sasuke tahu, sikapnya pada gadis itu saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu memang agak kasar. Tapi apa pedulinya? Dia tidak suka dengan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang.

"_**Gadis itu sepertinya sangat menyukaimu," **_tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kata-kata paman _Kakashi _yang bekerja di tempat pemakaman itu.

Sasuke menatap Haruno Sakura dengan seksama.

'Benarkah? Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap kalau dia menyukaiku,' batin Sasuke.

"Nah. Sekarang, kalian berdua silakan bicara satu sama lain," ujar Naruto beberapa saat kemudian.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung luar biasa.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke sama bingungnya.

"Bukankah kalian berdua punya sesuatu yang akan dikatakan?" Naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau yang membawaku ke sini 'kan? Kenapa sekarang aku yang harus bicara dengannya?" Sakura menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan bingung luar biasa.

"Iya. Tapi kau yang punya sesuatu yang akan kau katakan pada laki-laki ini 'kan?" kata Naruto dengan wajah datar. Sementara Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa? Tidak," katanya kemudian seraya menggeleng. Dia mengerling sekilas pada Sasuke tapi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu Sasuke juga balas menatapnya.

"Lalu kau?" Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Sasuke balas bertanya dengan nada heran. Sementara Sakura menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus heran luar biasa.

"Jadi tidak ada? Lalu apa maksud kata-katamu kemarin, Sakura-chan? Kau bilang laki-laki ini tidak sepenuhnya salah," kata Naruto, beralih menatap sepupunya. Sakura kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang agak menuntut.

'Apa maksudmu?' Dia bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat melalui tatapan matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku lagi 'kan? Kenapa kau masih mencampuri urusan orang lain?" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Kali ini Sakura menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ada sebuah kemarahan yang bercampur dengan pandangan terluka dalam bola matanya itu.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu lagi. Ini hidupmu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku membuat diriku sendiri menyebalkan di matamu. Aku pergi," ujar Sakura tegas seraya berbalik dari tempat itu. Dia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu yang berjalan keluar dari gedung ini dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" katanya pelan.

Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat sepupuku bicara sejujur itu pada orang lain. Aku selalu percaya padanya. Dan aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk membatalkan tuduhanku padamu tentang pembunuhan itu karena Sakura bilang kau tidak bersalah. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Kau tampaknya memang tidak butuh bantuan orang lain," ujar Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Bukan hanya kau dan Hinata yang mengalami hidup yang menyedihkan. Sakura pun pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat menderita karena dia tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya dan hidup bahagia bersama mereka. Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu peduli padamu maupun Hinata. Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, yang sama dengan kalian. Sok kuat dan melakukan apapun sendirian. Tapi dia tetap hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Memang. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku adalah kakak sepupunya yang tahu benar siapa dia. Dia hanya akan benar-benar peduli ... kepada orang-orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Dan aku tidak menyangka, kepeduliannya padamu melebihi kepeduliannya padaku selama ini," ujar Naruto seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Itu masalahnya," Sasuke tetap bersikeras.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau.. Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi saat kau mulai menyukai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh.. Kau baru tahu apa itu namanya penderitaan. Jangan menyesalinya.. Kalau kau akan terus menerus memikirkan orang yang tidak kau inginkan dalam kepalamu. Dan semakin kau menyangkalnya, kau akan semakin menderita lagi," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu datang ke sini," katanya kemudian.

Naruto angkat bahu acuh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuanku datang kemari. Tapi sekali lagi.. Jangan menyesal kalau kau akan mengalami seperti yang aku katakan tadi," katanya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering dengan keras sekali.

Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal mereka, Sasuke segera menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Dia ingin melepaskan sesak yang sejak tadi dirasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan menuntut. Sasuke yang duduk di depannya hanya mendongak malas dan menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sini?" tanya Ino, dengan pandangan khawatir. Matanya yang hitam pekat kelihatan polos sekali saat menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemasnya.

"Ini urusan pribadi keluargaku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" Ino membelalak, menatap tak percaya ke arah laki-laki di depannya itu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun laki-laki itu masih bertingkah sombong.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan masalah pribadinya sendiri tanpa dia harus ikut-ikut memasukkan masalah gadis di depannya ini dalam kepalanya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia disibukkan dengan rencana untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan membuat pembalasan setimpal pada Hinata karena sudah membuatnya meringkuk dalam penjara seperti ini. Ini membuat bisnisnya menurun dan di ambang kehancuran sekarang.

"Ini pasti bukan hal yang diinginkan oleh ibumu, Sasuke. Dan juga semua keluargamu," ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke kembali mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya menatap Ino.

"Aku mengenal ibumu. Dan juga kakakmu. Mereka berdua adalah orang baik. Semua orang, dan juga aku, menginginkan kehidupan normal seperti yang lainnya. Kau pun juga begitu 'kan? Kau pasti ingin dari keluar kehidupan yang seperti ini. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun_._ Ini bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal bertahun-tahun yang lalu," Ino masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya.

"Aku memang bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal dulu," sahutnya kemudian.

"Omong kosong. Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa berubah sama sekali. Aku mengenalmu. Uchiha Sasuke yang cerewet, yang selalu melontarkan lelucon konyol yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Sasuke yang suka mengomel hanya karena melihat hal-hal yang tidak disukainya. Ayolah. Jadilah dirimu sendiri seperti yang dulu. Kau kelihatan menyedihkan sekali dengan kepribadianmu yang sekarang," kata Ino panjang lebar.

Sasuke membuang napas lelah.

"Ini hidupku. Dan itu urusanku. Kenapa setiap orang ingin ikut campur urusanku?" sahut Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Karena mereka peduli padamu. Aku peduli padamu. Kau saja yang tidak mau tahu tentang kepedulian mereka padamu," kata Ino terus terang.

"Apa itu akan menguntungkanku?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

Ino menatapnya tak habis pikir.

"Hidup bukan hanya tentang untung dan rugi, Sasuke," katanya.

"Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis ini? Kenapa kalian menyuruhku ini itu dan mengomeliku sepanjang waktu, seolah aku ini anak kecil sebatang kara yang perlu dikasihani?" katanya dengan kesal.

Ino balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Gadis-gadis ini? Jadi.. ada gadis lain?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Sekelebat wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlintas di benaknya..

"Iya. Dan dia juga sama menyebalkannya denganmu," jawabnya kemudian.

Ino menautkan alisnya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, apakah dia gadis yang waktu itu? Yang menginjak kakimu saat di pemakaman ayahmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke sekarang balas menatapnya heran.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Ino angkat bahu.

"Hanya menebak-nebak saja," jawabnya dengan asal.

Sasuke melengos.

"Benar. Dia gadis yang waktu itu. Aku sudah menceritakan padamu 'kan? Sifat ingin tahunya itu melebihi dirimu. Di matanya, mungkin aku kelihatan menyedihkan sekali. Dia selalu melihatku dengan pandangan seolah aku perlu dikasihani. Dan itu menyebalkan!" ujarnya kesal.

"Dan dia sama sekali tidak manis di matamu," imbuh Ino.

"Sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Yang benar saja. Mana ada gadis yang tidak bisa memakai sepatu hak tinggi jaman sekarang?" Sasuke semakin merasa kesal saja saat diingatkan tentang gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Jadi bagimu.. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik dari gadis itu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak ada. Sama sekali," sahut Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Tapi kau mengenalnya, Sasuke. Kau mengingat gadis itu dan semua hal yang dilakukannya," kata Ino kemudian.

Sasuke terkesiap dengan perkataan Ino.

"Eh?" dia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah gadis itu. Ino sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, yang notabene adalah gadis yang sudah kau kenal sejak kecil. Dan kau sama sekali tidak kau ingat. Tapi gadis itu, yang baru kau kenal beberapa minggu, sudah menguasai pikiranmu," kata Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Senyum di wajah Ino semakin terkembang.

"Sejak aku akhirnya bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama, aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbicara dengan gaya seperti ini. Kau selalu tampak serius, dingin dan hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang penting saja. Tapi sekarang, aku melihat dirimu yang dulu muncul lagi. Kau kesal. Kau mengomel karena gadis itu. Dan kau mengingat gadis itu dengan baik," ujarnya seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Sasuke, dengan dahi berkerut.

Ino angkat bahu.

"Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya saja. Kau merasa kesal pada gadis itu. Tapi di satu sisi.. Kau merasa tidak kesepian lagi karena kehadiran gadis itu. Kau bilang ada seseorang yang merekomendasikanmu untuk datang ke psikiater 'kan? Aku menduga, gadis itu juga yang mengusulkannya padamu," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah. Apa tujuanmu kemari sebenarnya? Kalau hanya untuk menggangguku, kau lebih baik pergi dari sini," Sasuke berkata dengan kesal seraya mengusir Ino.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku memang akan pergi. Aku ke sini untuk menawarkan bantuan. Kau tidak perlu malu kalau memang kau butuh bantuanku. Pengacarku siap membantumu," katanya.

Ino melemparkan senyum menggoda pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah kaki yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kopi adalah hal terakhir yang akan diminum Naruto kalau tidak ada minuman lain di dunia ini. Dia sama sekali tidak suka kopi. Baginya kopi adalah minuman paling aneh yang pernah ada. Dengan aroma pahit yang bercampur dengan aroma menyengat yang membuatnya muak. Apalagi mengingat kalau akhir-akhir ini ada kopi yang dibuat dari kotoran hewan. Itu semakin membuat Naruto tidak suka dengan kopi. Anehnya, orang-orang malah mengatakan kalau kopi yang dibuat melalui proses panjang dengan menggunakan kotoran hewan itu adalah yang paling enak. Jadi saat Neji memintanya menemuinya di kedai kopi malam ini, Naruto lebih memilih memesan minuman bersoda dengan rasa buah dibanding kopi.

Naruto melihat laki-laki muda berwajah dingin di depannya ini dengan wajah datar. Neji tampak sedang menikmati kopi _latte_-nya dengan serius. Wajahnya seolah tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka berdua baru saja terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Jadi, ini adalah tempat favorit Hinata?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap berkeliling.

"Kau bohong padanya 'kan, saat kau bilang kalau kau adalah kekasihnya?" Neji sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto. Naruto beralih menatapnya.

"Benar," jawabnya kemudian, tanpa ada rasa menyesal sama sekali.

Neji menatapnya dengan agak kesal. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku menyukainya," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Suka? Hanya.. suka? Bukan sesuatu yang lain?" Neji menatap Naruto dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu, kalau itu maksudmu. Ceritanya panjang. Dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya kepada orang lain. Orang lain tidak akan mengerti. Jadi, inilah yang aku lakukan," ujar Naruto, masih dengan wajah datar.

Neji hanya menggeleng tak percaya mendengar jawaban seenaknya laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Jadi, apa itu benar? Kalau orangtua Hinata dan Sasuke saling berselisih satu sama lain?" tanya Naruto, kali dengan nada serius.

"Seperti yang kau dengar dari sepupumu," jawab Neji.

"Jadi cerita Sakura benar? Kalau orangtua Hinata telah membantai seluruh keluarga Sasuke hanya karena masalah persaingan bisnis?" Naruto menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar pelanggan lain yang ada di kedai itu malam ini.

"Dunia bisnis kami memang kotor, Naruto-san. Tidak seperti dunia bisnismu," sahut Neji seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa Sasuke sangat membenci keluarga Hinata? Dan itulah alasannya selama ini kenapa dia membuat Hinata terus merasa tersiksa?" tanya Naruto. Neji angkat bahu.

"Jadi selama ini kau tahu masalahnya dan hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hinata yang sebenarnya?" Naruto menautkan kedua alis menatap Neji.

"Aku bisa apa? Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Kau tidak mengenal Hinata. Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia akan semakin terpuruk. Dan.. pasti akan terjadi kemungkinan terburuk," jawab Neji dengan suara pelan.

Naruto terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terngiang dalam kepalaku.

"_**Dia tidak bersalah sepenuhnya, Naruto." **_

"_**Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku melakukan hal itu."**_

Naruto sekarang tahu kenapa Sakura mengatakan kalau bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya. Walaupun Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membenarkan tindakan balas dendam. Tapi memang benar kata Sakura, Sasuke melakukan ini karena suatu alasan. Dia juga melihat keluarganya sendiri dibunuh di depan matanya, dan itu membawa trauma tersendiri baginya.

"Jadi sekarang kau merasa bersalah sudah menjebloskan Sasuke setelah tahu cerita yang sebenarnya?" suara Neji membuat lamunannya buyar. Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Dari awal kenapa aku menyembunyikan ini karena aku tahu cerita yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak suka dengan cara pamanku menjatuhkan saingan bisnisnya dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi inilah dunia kami yang kotor. Aku terus berusaha memakluminya dengan mengabaikan perasaan manusiawiku. Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa muak juga. Sampai insiden itu terjadi, saat aku melihat pamanku tewas mengenaskan di depan anaknya, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kaget. Aku hanya membatin di dalam hati.. mungkin ini adalah balasan atas perbuatannya selama ini," ujar Neji panjang lebar.

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi.. Kau juga menganggap kalau Sasuke tidak bersalah sepenuhnya?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya melindungi Hinata, itu saja," sahut Neji pendek.

"Jadi sampai saat ini.. Hinata tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya, tentang Sasuke? Rasanya itu tidak adil sekali," kata Naruto, seraya menenggak minumannya dengan sekali teguk.

Kini giliran Neji yang menghela napas panjang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa aku harus menambah rasa bersalahnya dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Selama ini dia melihat ayahnya adalah sosok yang sempurna. Ayah yang baik untuk keluarganya. Kami bahkan harus berbohong dengan mengatakan padanya kalau paman sedang berlibur ke luar negri, padahal saat itu paman sedang ada di penjara karena tuduhan pembunuhan atas keluarga Uchiha. Walau pada akhirnya, uang bisa membebaskannya juga dari jeruji besi.. Dan Hinata, tetaplah gadis polos yang menganggap kalau ayahnya adalah ayah yang sempurna," jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Kali ini dia menyadari kalau dia benar-benar tidak mengenal Hinata. Dia hanya tahu Hinata adalah seorang gadis berwatak keras yang sulit didekati, tanpa tahu bagaimana detail masa lalu gadis itu.

Naruto menarik napas lagi dan membuangnya dengan keras. Dia teringat Sakura. Sakura tahu lebih banyak tentang orang yang dia sukai dibandingkan dirinya, walaupun akhirnya hanya dipendamnya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan terus menyembunyikan hal ini pada Hinata dan membuatnya sangat membenci laki-laki itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Mungkin saja," kata Neji. Dia sudah membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi langsung terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya di belakanganya.

"Menyembunyikan apa dariku, nii-san?"

Baik Naruto maupun Neji langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Mereka terkejut melihat Hinata sudah berdiri di sana sambil melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hinata? Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Neji kaget.

"Itu tidak penting! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, _nii-san_? Dan.. Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya dengan pandangan menuntut.

Naruto dan Neji tidak segera menjawab dan hanya bertukar pandang dengan wajah bersalah.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit tempatnya berbaring saat ini dengan tatapan nanar. Pikirannya setengah melayang pada hal lain yang ada di luar kamar sempit dan gelap itu. Tentang bisnis hiburannya yang mengalami kerugian setelah kasus narkoba beberapa waktu lalu, ditambah dengan masuknya dia ke dalam penjara karena tuduhan pembunuhan. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam dadanya saat ini. Ini yang selalu dilakukannya tiap dia merasakan kembali sakit tak kelihatan yang bercokol di dadanya. Dia harus susah payah menahannya agar orang lain tidak tahu dia sedang terluka dan menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki yang lemah.

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya saat sesuatu tiba-tiba berkelebatan dalam ingatannya. Tentang insiden itu.. tentang peristiwa malam itu.. Saat dia berada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

**(**_**Flashback...**_**)**

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Sasuke Uchiha?" Hiashi Hyuuga berteriak marah pada Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Laki-laki muda itu melempar seringaian sinis pada Hiashi.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaan keluarga ini saja," ucap Sasuke pendek.

"Kau sudah membuat keluargaku berantakan. Keluargaku sudah jatuh miskin sekarang. Kau menang. Bisnisku tidak berjalan lancar," ujar Hiashi dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi itu belum seberapa," kata Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" seru Hiashi.

"Anak perempuanmu. Aku akan merekrutnya sebagai karyawan di tempatku," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Tampak ketakutan di raut wajah laki-laki paruh baya itu. Kerutan di wajah tampak semakin kentara saat dia membelalakkan matanya menatap pemuda tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"Kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata!" ujarnya marah.

"Kau tidak boleh macam-macam pada Hinata!" seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan berseru marah. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu," ujarnya pendek.

"Kau akan berurusan denganku kalau kau macam-macam pada Hinata!" teriak pemuda itu lagi. Dia sudah maju untuk menyerang Sasuke saat beberapa pengawal Sasuke langsung menahannya. Pemuda itu meronta marah. Dan terpaksa salah seorang pengawalnya memukulnya agar dia tidak banyak bergerak. Seorang pengawal mengunci tubuh pemuda bertubuh kurus itu dan membuatnya tidak berkutik walaupun dia terus menerus meronta.

"Bawa Hyuuga Hinata kemari!" Sasuke menyuruh kepada beberapa pengawalnya. Dua orang pengawal berbadan tegap mengangguk siap padanya dan segera memasuki koridor di samping ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak boleh membawanya!" Hiashi berteriak marah pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Hiashi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rengekanmu, Tuan Hyuuga. Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana perasaan tersiksaku saat melihatmu melucuti tubuh ibuku," ujar Sasuke pelan dan tajam.

Hiashi menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat dia merasakan ujung logam yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Dia menatap pistol yang menempel di lehernya dan wajah sadis pemuda di depannya dengan bergantian. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sedang ditahannya dengan susah payah.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Kau sudah mengambil semua dariku. Aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat Hinata menderita karena aku.. Ini semua gara-gara kau!" teriaknya marah. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia meraih tangan Sasuke yang memegang pistol. Dengan jarinya yang bergetar, Hiashi membuat jari Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya tanpa Sasuke sempat menghalanginya.

DOOORRR!

Pistol itu meledak di depannya. Sasuke tercengang kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya masih memegang pistol yang kini berlumuran darah Hiashi. Sedangkan tubuhnya membeku di tempat dan matanya masih terbelalak kaget menatap tubuh Hiashi yang sudah tersungkur tak bernyawa di depannya dengan darah mulai merembes di lantai di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. _**Ingatan itu lagi**_**..**

Dia memang menginginkan kematian Hyuuga Hiashi. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin membunuhnya secara langsung. Sasuke ingin melihat pria tua itu mati perlahan-lahan dengan perasaan tersiksa karena perbuatannya sendiri. Tapi rupanya laki-laki itu sudah putus asa pada takdirnya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan kembali melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dia membayangkan pemandangan langit malam yang indah di luar sana, di luar langit-langit kamar yang kotor dan sempit itu..

"_**Kalau sudah besar nanti, kau harus bisa jadi laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan, Sasuke. Kalau bisa, jangan ikut jejak ayahmu dalam bisnis seperti ini. Mulailah hidup dengan normal.." **_

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata ibunya, beberapa saat sebelum insiden mengerikan yang terjadi di rumahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, _okaasan_. Aku tidak bisa menepati kata-kataku saat itu," gumam Sasuke dengan rasa terluka yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi.

Baru malam ini dia benar-benar menyadari kalau dirinya sebatang kara. Dia benar-benar sendirian.

"Untuk anak muda sepertimu, pasti rasanya membosankan sekali kalau tidak dijenguk kekasihmu untuk waktu yang lama," sebuah suara membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Dia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat teman satu selnya, seorang laki-laki paruh baya, menatapnya dengan wajah setengah tertekuk.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Omong kosong. Mana mungkin ada seorang pemuda setampan dirimu yang tidak punya kekasih?" kata laki-laki paruh baya berwajah kusam itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa kau sudah menikah, Nak? Belum? Kau pasti bohong kalau bilang tidak ada seorang pun yang mengusik pikiranmu saat ini," ujar laki-laki paruh baya itu lagi.

"Dan kenapa aku harus memusingkan hal itu sekarang?" kata Sasuke.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang cukup lama.

"Entahlah. Normalnya begitu 'kan? Semenjak berada di sini, aku melihatmu seperti pemuda kesepian yang menyedihkan. Kalau ada seseorang yang merasa seperti itu, itu artinya dia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang ingin dia temui, tapi seseorang itu tidak ada di sini. Atau kalau tidak seperti itu ... Nak, kau normal 'kan?" laki-laki paruh baya itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandang penuh selidik.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dibicarakan laki-laki ini?

"Aku merindukan istriku, jujur saja. Istri dan anak-anakku. Tapi mereka tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Mereka tidak mau peduli lagi pada ayahnya yang tukang judi ini. Ahh, rasanya sangat sakit sekali kalau kau sudah mengalami hal ini," laki-laki itu berujar dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf saja pada mereka dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu mendapatkan kepercayaan dari mereka? Kadang, mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seseorang yang kita kenal sangat sulit sekali setelah kita melakukan sebuah kesalahan," ujar laki-laki di depannya seraya menunduk lemah.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyahut perkataan laki-laki di depannya ini. Dia disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Dia teringat kata-kata seseorang yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini. Dia teringat kata-kata Naruto..

"_**Sakura percaya kau tidak bersalah**_**."**

Tiba-tiba wajah gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang berbicara dengan nada ketus padanya berkelebatan dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana dia bisa semudah itu percaya pada Sasuke kalau dia tidak bersalah? Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

"_**Karena dia menyukaimu.. Makanya dia peduli padamu, Sasuke-san."**_

Kata-kata paman Kakashi juga ikut-ikutan terngiang dalam kepalanya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk membuka hatinya kepada siapapun setelah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa semua keluargnya. Dia terlalu disibukkan dengan mengejar materi dan membalaskan dendam pada Hinata dan melihat gadis itu menderita.

Semua sesuai dengan rencananya. Dia menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang pemilik bar yang sukses dan digemari banyak gadis. Dia melihat hidup Hinata tertekan, seperti yang dia inginkan selama ini. Hidupnya sempurna. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang dia bayangkan tentang hidup yang sempurna. Dia sudah puas dengan semua yang sudah didapatkannya.

Sebelum dia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Orang pertama yang menyadari ketakutannya pada kegelapan. Gadis pertama yang membawa Hinata seenaknya keluar dari barnya, di luar kekuasaannya, dan bilang dengan seenaknya kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki bodoh. Gadis pertama yang sering memberikan karangan bunga di depan makam keluarganya. Dan gadis pertama yang membuat kerpibadian aslinya muncul tiap ada di dekatnya. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman menjadi yang seperti itu dibanding harus menjadi seorang laki-laki tanpa senyum yang ditakuti banyak orang.

"_**Jangan menyesalinya. Kalau kau akan terus menerus memikirkan orang yang tidak kau inginkan dalam kepalamu." **_

Sasuke tidak tahu semenjak kapan gadis itu mulai memenuhi isi kepalanya. Hanya saja, tiap dia teringat dengan kejadian-kejadian konyol saat dia bersama gadis itu, itu membuatnya menjadi orang lain yang lebih bebas. Bukan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang ditakuti dan pemilik bar yang dingin itu. Dan terkadang Sasuke merindukan hal-hal seperti itu, menjadi seorang laki-laki normal seperti dulu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Trauma kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya membuatnya tidak bisa membukakan hatinya pada siapa saja. Selama ini Sasuke selalu mengabaikan perasaan sukanya pada orang lain.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini. Gadis berambut merah muda ini sama sekali tidak bisa dienyahkan dalam pikirannya meskipun Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya.

Hei.. Apa itu artinya aku juga menyukai gadis itu? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin! Sasuke membantah keras-keras dalam hati. Tidak mungkin dengan gadis macam itu. Yang juga sudah bertunangan..

"Sasuke Uchiha! Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu," sebuah suara di luar selnya sedikit membuat Sasuke terlonjak. Seorang opsir polisi sudah berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penuh ingin tahu.

"Mana aku tahu? Kau temui saja sendiri," sahut opsir itu dengan wajah tanpa minat.

Sasuke mencibir diam-diam ke arahnya seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

**TBC**

**A/N: Huahahahaa. I am back! Masih ada waktu luang dikit. Tak sempetin buat update. Tinggal satu chap lagiii. Dan aku gemes sendiri kalau gak langsung ditamatin. Nanti keburu idenya buyar kayak fic-fic saya yang lain.. T^T**

**Oke. Semoga suka.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan dia berkali-kali menggeleng tak percaya. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya dan meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau itu hanya bohong. Tapi yang mengatakannya baru saja adalah Neji. Laki-laki yang sangat dia percaya. Yang selama ini berusaha untuk terus melindunginya. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal bohong padanya.

"Jadi.. Kau ingin bilang kalau.. _otousan-_lah yang menyebabkan keluarga Uchiha terbunuh?" tanya Hinata, suaranya bergetar menahan perih di dadanya.

Neji tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku sejak dulu, nii-san?" Hinata bertanya pada Neji dengan nada menuntut. Selama ini dia mengira kalau dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang terluka. Tapi setelah dia mendengarnya dari mulut Neji langsung, dia lebih terluka lagi. Dia merasa dibohongi oleh semua orang. Dia merasa sangat marah pada ayahnya karena telah melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Dia marah pada Neji karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Dia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena menjadi orang yang sangat lemah selama ini. Dia menyalahkan Sasuke atas semua yang menimpanya tanpa mau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yang dia tahu, Sasuke-lah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya menderita selama ini. Tanpa dia tahu kalau sebenarnya laki-laki itulah yang lebih terluka.

"Jadi bukan Sasuke yang membunuh _otousan_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Dia menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar dan hanya menunduk, menatap kakinya yang kini dibalut dengan kaos kaki hangat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu sejak dulu, Hinata. Tapi aku takut kau akan kecewa pada ayahmu," ujar Neji kemudian, dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Jadi _otusan _tewas karena menembakkan pistolnya ke lehernya sendiri? Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku karena rasa frustasinya?" Hinata tidak menggubris kata-kata Neji. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin menangis saat ini. Dia ingin menjadi gadis yang kuat sekarang.

"Dia melakukan banyak hal untukmu selama hidupnya. Hanya saja saat itu.. adalah pusat titik lemahnya, di mana dia sudah tidak sanggup melindungi hartanya yang paling berharga," kata Neji pelan.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengabaikan perasaan bercokol dalam dadanya. Dia lalu menghela napas dengan perlahan.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara di ruangan itu. Baik Hinata maupun Neji disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi.. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membenci Sasuke?" kata Hinata pelan.

Neji tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh Hinata sendiri.

Hinata membuang napas panjang lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dengan tiba-tiba. Neji menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus menemui Sasuke," jawab Hinata seraya berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel musim dinginnya dan juga syalnya.

"Untuk apa?" Neji bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Dan.. untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengannya," jawab HInata.

"Naruto sudah menyelesaikannya," kata Neji kemudian.

"Ini bukan urusan laki-laki itu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Ini adalah urusanku dengan Sasuke Uchiha," kata Hinata seraya mengenakan mantelnya.

Neji menggeleng tak percaya. Dia paham betul dengan Hinata. Sekali gadis itu mempunyai keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghalanginya. Neji akhirnya ikut beranjak dan mengenakan mantelnya dengan terburu. Hinata mendahuluinya keluar dari apartemen itu dengan langkah terburu dan wajah berkerut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bebas sekarang," Naruto menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut disertai tatapan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau bebas sekarang," ulang Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

Naruto menghela napas pendek.

"Apa aku mengatakannya dengan bahasa Rusia sampai kau tidak paham? Kau bebas. Sudah paham?" katanya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku bebas? Aku baru seminggu di sini," kata Sasuke. Kini giliran Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bebas?" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa aku tiba-tiba bebas. Kau menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara tiba-tiba. Dan kini, dengan tiba-tiba juga, mengatakan kalau aku bebas. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan mempermainkan orang seenaknya," kata Sasuke setengah kesal.

Naruto tidak segera menanggapi kata-katanya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan ke dadanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan lurus.

"Hinata mencabut tuntutannya. Kau terbukti tidak bersalah," katanya kemudian.

"Semudah itu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan setengah menyelidik.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bebas atau tidak, sih?" Naruto berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan detailnya padaku. Tidak sesulit itu 'kan?" balas Sasuke. Naruto menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan kesal. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sakura bisa suka dengan laki-laki seperti ini.

"Ada saksi mata yang mengatakan kalau bukan kau yang menarik pelatuknya saat itu. Dan itu membuat Hinata akhirnya mencabut tuduhannya padamu," jawab Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kedua matanya masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Baiklah. Aku bebas. Tapi.. Aku rasa tidak semudah itu 'kan?" katanya kemudian.

Naruto angkat bahu seraya menarik napas pendek.

"Kau bisa membaca situasi dengan baik," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke memicingkan mata menatap Naruto.

"Jadi.. Apa syaratnya?" tanyanya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Sasuke bisa menebak kalau laki-laki itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut dan raut wajahnya tampak serius sekali.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Naruto kembali beralih menatap Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tergantung," Sasuke angkat bahu acuh.

"Kalau begitu, bawa Sakura pergi dari sini," kata Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke terkesiap kaget mendengarnya. "Eh?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Bawa adikku pergi dari sini," ulang Naruto. Sasuke tidak segera menanggapi kata-katanya dan hanya menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memahami laki-laki sepertimu. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya keluar dari masalah ini. Aku tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya tertekan berlarut-larut seperti ini," kata Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

Sasuke segera menyadari apa masalahnya.

"Apa tentang pertunangannya itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto kini beralih menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu? Aku tidak menyangka kau dan adikku sedekat itu sampai –"

"Jangan salah sangka!" potong Sasuke cepat-cepat. "Aku mendengarnya dari seseorang. Mana mungkin aku dan gadis aneh itu terlibat dengan pembicaraan pribadi seperti itu?" tambahnya.

Naruto masih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Anehnya, kalian berdua tidak saling kenal tapi tahu urusan pribadi masing-masing.." katanya kemudian. Sasuke terkesiap. Tapi dia bisa membuat wajahnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Sudahlah! Jadi.. Apa rencanamu?" sergah Sasuke cepat-cepat.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan keras-keras.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu lebih dulu," ujarnya dengan nada tajam.

Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan malas. _Orang ini benar-benar bertele-tele_.. batinnya tak sabar.

"Silakan saja," sahutnya kemudian.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersedia membawa Sakura pergi?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?" Sasuke mengerjapkan mata menatap laki-laki di depannya.

Naruto balas menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau langsung mengiyakan begitu aku mengajukan syarat untuk membawanya pergi. Apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku, kenapa kau menyuruhku membawa adikmu lari?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Karena Sakura mempercayaimu. Dan.. Karena kau tidak pernah menyakiti Hinata secara fisik, bahkan menyentuhnya. Makanya aku percaya padamu. Dan sekarang, kenapa kau langsung setuju saat aku bilang padamu untuk membawa Sakura pergi dari sini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam.

Dia tidak pernah berkata setuju pada pria di depannya. Tapi kalau memang itu yang harus dia lakukan, dia akan melakukannya.

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?" sahut Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi aku tidak memaksamu. Kau sendiri yang menarik kesimpulan kalau memang tidak ada pilihan. Kau boleh menolaknya, tentu saja. Walaupun itu artinya, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Sakura," kata Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke kembali mendengus pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku. Itu saja," sahutnya kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum misterius. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, tentang pertemuanku dengan Hinata. Dan pertemuanmu dengan Sakura. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau itu sangat kebetulan? Kau tahu.. Seperti sebuah ikatan yang tidak kelihatan," kata Naruto seraya memicingkan matanya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Dalam benaknya terbayang sebuah bangunan tempat penyimpanan abu keluarganya. Dan bayangan seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat penyimpanan abu keluarganya. Di tempat itulah mereka sering bertemu. Dan tempat itu jugalah yang membuat mereka jadi saling mengenal satu sama lain walaupun itu tidak secara langsung. _Ikatan.._ batin Sasuke seraya tersenyum samar.

"Jadi kau berpikir.. Mulai saat ini kita harus merubah semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Kita harus mengikatnya lebih kuat lagi," kata Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Berpikir. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak membuka hatinya untuk perasaan seperti ini. Bahkan dia sendiri pun meragukan perasaannya saat ini. Dia tidak yakin bahwa dengan memikirkan wajah seseorang setiap hari sama dengan jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Dia sudah tidak pernah mencintai maupun dicintai lagi sejak keluarganya tewas dengan cara mengenaskan.

Sasuke memang mengenal banyak gadis. Dia berhubungan dengan mereka tanpa cinta. Hanya untuk melampiaskan emosi dan hasratnya sesaat, walau dia tidak benar-benar menyentuh mereka. Sasuke cukup puas dengan mengajak mereka bermain-main dan tidak terlibat hubungan serius dengannya.

Tidak ada satupun wajah gadis yang benar-benar melekat di kepalanya selain gadis berambut merah muda itu. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkannya kalau dia bisa melewati masa-masa kelam itu.

Tapi Sasuke selalu mengabaikan kehadirannya dan terus menerus menolak perasaannya yang sebenarnya ... kalau gadis itu perlahan-lahan sudah mengusik pikiran dan perasaannya. Dan setelah mendengar kalau gadis itu bertunangan dengan orang lain, semakin meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia tidak perlu susah payah memikirkan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Hinata berkali-kali bilang padaku kalau dia tidak bisa mencintaiku dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Lalu aku berpikir.. Bukankah rasa sayang itu tidak pernah memandang derajat dan harta seseorang? Apakah kau juga berpikiran yang sama denganku, Sasuke-san? Aku selalu berpikir dengan akal sehatku. Aku sangat berhati-hati saat aku memilih seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini, Hinata benar-benar memenuhi kepalaku setiap saat. Dan itu yang membuatku yakin kalau aku menyukainya. Apa kau juga pernah merasakan hal itu?" Naruto tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada setengah bergumam sambil matanya setengah menerawang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jadi.. Apa rencanamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki di depannya dan menatapnya serius untuk beberapa saat.

"Dua hari lagi kami akan pergi ke Hokkaido. Untuk melangsungkan pertunangan Sakura. Aku tidak memaksamu kalau kau memang tidak mau. Turuti saja kata hatimu. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ujar Naruto kemudian. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak bereaksi apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Hinata Hyuuga]**

Salju mulai turun dengan agak tebal saat aku keluar dari apartemenku malam ini. Aku merapatkan jaket musim dinginku yang dilapisi kain beludru murah yang aku beli dari toko grosir beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanganku yang dilapisi kaos tangan tebal membenarkan letak topi rajutku yang menutupi rambut panjangku yang aku biarkan tergerai. Beberapa butir salju kelihatan menempel di mana-mana, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang memakai sepatu bot ke suatu tempat malam ini. Sebentar lagi Natal tiba, dan terlihat beberapa hiasan Natal yang sudah dipasang di beberapa tempat. Beberapa orang terlihat berlalu lalang di sekelilingku dan mereka sama denganku, menggigil di bawah jaket tebal mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian kakiku berhenti di delan sebuah gedung dengan tembok yang dicat putih kebiruan. Aku baru kali ini datang ke tempat ini. Aku menatap bangunan di depanku dengan tatapan ragu. Wajahku mulai mati rasa karena udara yang semakin dingin ini. Dan dengan langkah perlahan, akhirnya aku menggerakkan kakiku juga untuk memasuki gedung itu.

Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa orang saat aku memasuki bangunan itu.

Ada seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang sedang duduk dengan terkantuk-kantuk di pos jaga yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Aku mendekatinya.

"Maaf.. Mengganggu," kataku dengan sopan dan hati-hati.

Laki-laki itu kelihatan agak terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba dan langsung menyambutku dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nona?" tanyanya.

"Ah, begini.. Paman, apa.. Anda tahu di mana letak altar makam keluarga Uchiha?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Paman itu tampak langsung mengerti.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau bisa langsung masuk ke dalam dan menemukannya. Anak laki-lakinya sedang di dalam," kata paman itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dengan terkejut.

"Sasuke?" kataku.

Paman itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga mengenalnya, Nona? Benar_. _Ah, pemuda itu populer di kalangan gadis-gadis rupanya," ujar paman di depanku. Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku masuk dulu, Paman. Terimakasih banyak," ujarku seraya membungkukkan badanku ke arah paman itu dengan hormat.

Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam. Melewati beberapa altar kaca yang berisi pot abu orang-orang yang sudah meninggal yang disertai dengan foto mereka ketika masih hidup. Aku melihat ke kiri dan kananku, untuk mengenali nama yang aku cari dari rak-rak kaca di ruangan itu.

Dan kakiku langsung terhenti begitu aku melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Sosok tinggi itu sedang menghadap sebuah lemari kaca dan kelihatan sedang berdoa di sana. Punggungnya yang tegap sama sekali tidak bergerak saat aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku melihat melewati bahunya. Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan lemari abu seorang laki-laki (dilihat dari foto yang ada di sana). Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Seorang laki-laki? Hanya seorang laki-laki?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berbalik ke arahku dan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasanya. Aku terkejut dan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan salah tingkah.

"Aku.. hanya ingin.. mengunjungi seseorang," jawabku dengan kikuk.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa dan berjalan melewatiku.

"Jadi.. urusan kita sudah selesai sampai di sini?" kataku dengan cepat, sebelum laki-laki itu pergi dari hadapanku. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Kau pikir?" sahutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku sudah tahu semua ceritanya. Aku sudah tahu.. tentang semuanya. Tentang keluarga kita," kataku lagi.

"Jadi?" Sasuke tampak tidak sabar menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarku kemudian dengan tulus.

Sasuke tampak terhenyak dan balas menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Wajahnya yang biasanya mengeras kini tampak sedikit melunak. Dan pandangan matanya tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Dan itu artinya.. Di antara kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Kau bebas pergi ke manapun sekarang," ujarnya kemudian dengan nada tajam.

Aku mendongak menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kalau aku tahu semuanya dari awal.. Aku pasti tidak akan begitu membencimu," kataku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyesali itu semua. Sudahlah. Pergilah ke manapun kau suka. Berterimakasihlah dan minta maaflah pada Naruto. Dia yang membuat semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Dan baru kali ini dalam hidupku, pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah senyuman sinis, tapi bukan senyuman sinis yang beraura jahat seperti biasanya.

"Yah, hidup memang menggelikan. Kau bertemu dengan Naruto di tempatku. Dan di tempatku juga, melalui orang sepertimu, aku menemukan seseorang yang lain," kata Sasuke.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

"Aku.."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Sasuke sudah mendorong tubuhku dengan agak keras.

"Kau benar-benar membuang-buang waktuku. Aku harus mengejar waktu, kau tahu? Aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu! Paman Kakashi! Jangan lupa, abunya," Sasuke tampak sedikit berlari meninggalkanku.

Dan aku masih berdiri di sana. Masih menatap kepergian laki-laki itu dengan tatapan aneh dan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

**oO0Oo**

**.**

**.**

**[Haruno Sakura]**

Mobil yang kami tumpangi melaju di jalanan kota melewati Tokyo menuju bandara Narita pagi ini. Dan aku hanya duduk di bagian jok belakang dengan perasaan tak menentu. Aku seperti sudah kehilangan sebagian jiwaku dan hanya bisa pasrah menunggu saat-saat eksekusi. Bibi Kushina ada di jok di depanku dengan Narutodi sampingnya. Aku menghela napas berkali-kali dengan lelah.

Bukan ini yang aku inginkan.

Bukan seperti ini yang aku harapkan akan terjadi dalam hidupku.

"Kau sudah pergi ke pemakaman kedua orangtuamu sebelum berangkat 'kan? Setidaknya kau minta restu mereka untuk pertunanganmu besok. Ahh, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu dengan gaun pengantin bersanding dengan Sasori," ujar Bibi Kushina.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menghela napas panjang. Ada sesuatu yang berdesak-desakan di dalam dadaku yang rasanya ingin keluar kapan saja. Tapi aku menahannya sekuat tenaga meskipun aku harus menahan perih sampai ke tenggorokanku.

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang melihatku. Tapi aku tidak mau melihatnya menatapku saat ini. Karena airmataku pasti akan tumpah begitu aku melihatnya menatapku dengan penuh iba seperti itu. Naruto selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, seolah ingin melindungiku tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan itu membuatku semakin sedih. Aku harus tetap kuat di depan semua orang walaupun itu rasanya sakit sekali.

Saat aku menunduk dan mencoba menata perasaanku, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di mantel berdering dengan keras. Aku mengeluarkannya dengan malas.

Ponselku berkedip-kedip dan sebuah nomor asing tertera di layar monitor. Siapa?  
"_Hallo_.." kataku pelan tanpa minat.

"Lihat keluar jendela mobil. Cepat!"

DEG! Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Aku mengenal suara ini. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum aku menoleh keluar jendela. Dengan perasaan yang semakin tak menentu akhirnya aku melihat keluar jendela dengan perlahan. Sebuah mobil hitam sedang melaju menyamai laju mobil yang sedang aku tumpangi saat ini. Dan yang membuatku tercekat sekarang adalah seseorang yang ada dalam mobil itu, yang sedang menyetir seraya menelpon itu. Aku tercengang menatapnya. Sasuke?!

Laki-laki itu tidak menoleh ke arahku dan tetap menatap ke depan dengan sikap serius.  
"Kau–" kata-kataku terputus. Masih menatap mobil yang melaju di samping mobil yang aku tumpangi ini dengan perasaan berkecamuk tak karuan. Ada apa ini?

Aku menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus menuntut. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini.

"_Hei_! Kau mendengarku? Aku tidak ke sini dengan susah payah untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau harus keluar dari mobil itu dan pergi denganku," ujar suara laki-laki di seberang.

Hatiku mencelos.

"Kau gila?" sahutku dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab dan aku hanya mendengar suara deru mobil dari seberang. Aku melihat keluar jendela, dan mobil itu masih di sana. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku, tapi tangannya masih tetap memegang ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena aku menjadi gila gara-gara gadis sepertimu. Apa sekarang setelah aku terus menerus memikirkanmu, lalu kau meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain?" sahut suara di seberang.

Aku terpaku di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Dan dadaku berubah berdegup cepat sekali. Apa yang baru saja aku dengar itu? Dia mengatakan sesuatu –

"Jangan terlalu terharu. Cepat turun dari mobil itu. Kalau aku membohongimu, sepupumu itu akan membunuhku. Percayalah," suara Sasuke terdengar lagi.

"Kau benar-benar gila," kataku kemudian.

"Iya. Dan kau sebabnya. Gadis aneh yang selalu muncul di depanku dengan segala keanehannya. Gadis keras kepala dan juga bodoh, yang tidak bisa memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Kenapa gadis sepertimu sama sekali tidak bisa aku lupakan? Kau bahkan sama sekali bukan tipeku. Ch! Dan dadamu rata ..."

"Hei! Apa kau cari mati sekarang, hah?!" seruku kesal. Naruto dan Bibi Kushina langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku tunggu di pintu masuk bandara," kata Sasuke.

Klik.

Telepon ditutup dari seberang. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku, antara bingung dan juga kaget. Dadaku masih berdetak tak karuan. menangkupkan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku dengan ponselku ada di tengah-tengahnya. Pikiranku masih berkecamuk tak karuan. Membayangkan laki-laki itu baru saja menelponnya.. Dan mengatakan kalau dia terus menerus memikirkannya..

Ponselku kembali berdering. Aku setengah terlonjak kaget dan langsung melihat layar ponselku. Ada dua pesan masuk.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca nama yang tertera.

Naruto? Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya angkat bahu acuh. Aku lalu membuka pesan masuk darinya.

"_**Aku menemui laki-laki itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa kau mengatakannya padaku, aku tahu kalau laki-laki itu yang telah membuat Sakura kecil-ku yang keras kepala dan galak itu jadi sedikit melunak. Jadi aku pergi menemui laki-laki itu. Dia tidak sepintar kelihatannya. Dia tidak bisa membohongiku 'kan? Pada akhirnya dia juga benar-benar mengejarmu ke sini. Pergilah dengan laki-laki itu. Kita sama-sama tidak bisa menghentikan kaasan apapun alasannya. Ini satu-satunya jalan. Kau bisa hidup dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai tanpa paksaan. Si bodoh itu sudah berjanji akan melindungimu. Kau percaya saja padanya. Kalau dia menyakitimu, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Tas yang ada di sampingmu itu sudah aku siapkan sejak semalam. Semua barang penting ada di dalamnya. Oke? Jangan lupakan kebaikan sepupumu ini.."**_

Aku membuang napas pelan. Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan-lahan. Aku membalas pesannya dengan tangan bergetar.

"_**Terimaksih, Naruto. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Kau jaga Hinata dengan benar. Jangan mencampakannya,"**_ tulisku.

Aku menunggu mobil yang kami tumpangi sampai di bandara Narita dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Tanganku bergetar hebat seraya menggenggam ponselku. Tangan yang satu memegangi tas di sampingku dengan sama eratnya. Aku tidak pernah berencana akan melakukan ini. Selama ini aku hanya berpikir bahwa hidupku sudah berakhir dengan mengikuti aturan yang ditetapkan bibiku. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku akan selalu jadi keponakan yang patuh dan mengikuti semua aturannya. Walaupun hatiku sangat memberontak. Apalagi tentang perjodohan ini.

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya menatap keluar jendela, ke jalanan di depanku. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke masih melaju di depan. Dan saat memikirkan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dengan laki-laki itu, benar-benar membuat dadaku berdegup cepat sekali. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum aku sampai di Narita.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku setelah ini. Setelah keluar dari rumah keluarga Naruto pertama kalinya. Aku tahu aku belum jadi apa-apa.. Tapi dengan keluar dari rumah itu dan pergi dari aturan Bibiku yang selalu memaksa, mungkin aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Uzumaki Naruto]**

Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah _okaasan _saat tahu kalau Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Sasuke. Begitu mobil kami tiba di pintu masuk bandara Narita, bersamaan dengan mobil Sasuke yang berhenti di depannya, Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya dan minta maaf pada semua orang di sana sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Tanpa minta ijin dari ibuku, Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada semua orang di sana.

Orang tua Sasori sama kagetnya dengan kaasan. Tapi tidak dengan Sasori. Dia hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia sudah tahu kalau Sakura menyukai laki-laki lain, tapi untuk menghormati keputusan ibuku, dia lebih memilih diam. Walaupun dia cukup kaget juga saat melihat Sakura memutuskan melakukan hal nekat seperti tadi.

Aku merasa kasihan pada kaasan, jujur saja. Dia kelihatan sekali ingin marah, tapi dia tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Di sisi lain, _okaasan _pasti merasa malu sekali pada keluarga Akasuna yang sudah bersusah payah merencanakan pertunangan mereka selama ini. Wajah _okaasan _langsung berubah pucat pasi seolah separuh nyawanya sudah diambil dengan paksa. Dan dia langsung masuk mobilnya dengan lemas.

Aku senang aku bisa membantu Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain, akulah yang punya rencana ini dan akulah yang membuat _okaasan _seperti ini. Mau tidak mau aku merasa bersalah juga melihat _okaasan _seperti ini.

Tapi sisi hatiku yang lain mengatakan kalau aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Kaasan, yang selama ini merasa paling benar dengan setiap keputusan yang dia ambil, harus diberi sedikit pembelajaran agar dia tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi pada orang lain. Selama ini, baik aku maupun Sakura selalu harus menyetujui pendapat dan keputusannya walaupun itu sangat bertentangan dengan keinginan kami.

Dan inilah saatnya untuk melakukan suatu perubahan. Kami tidak bisa terus menerus hidup dalam bayang-bayang ibuku selamanya.

Mencintai seseorang contohnya.

Perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan 'kan? Kita tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mencintai orang yang kita sukai, dan tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk membenci orang yang sudah terlanjur kita sukai.

Jadi saat aku melihat _okaasan _seperti terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang paling dalam ini, aku hanya terdiam dan berusaha memakluminya. Mungkin kami butuh waktu, begitu juga ibuku. Mungkin dengan ini dia akan mengerti kalau yang dia lakukan selama ini tidak selalu benar.

Ponselku bergetar di saku jasku. Aku mengeluarkannya dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip itu.

Nama Hinata tertera jelas di sana. Aku membuka pesannya.

"_**Aku sudah menunggumu. Kau bilang akan menemaniku melakukan terapi di rumah sakit. Naruto... kun?"**_

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirku begitu aku selesai membaca pesan itu. Seolah ada beratus-ratus kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan di sekelilingku saat ini.

Mungkin kalau sudah tiba waktunya, ibuku juga akan mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dan menghentikannya begitu saja di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak ada yang mengejar 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku tajam. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan keputusanku. Tapi di sinilah aku sekarang. Berdua dengan laki-laki itu di mobil ini, dan laki-laki itu sedang menatapku sampai aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya berdecak pelan. Dia tiba-tiba meraih bagian belakang kepalaku dengan sigap dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku terpaku di tempatku saat aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindarinya karena dia mengunci kepalaku dengan tangannya dan membuatku mau tidak mau menerima ciumannya begitu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia melepas ciumannya dan kami bertatapan satu sama lain. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

"Ap-apa ini?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Dadaku benar-benar seperti mau meledak saat ini. Mataku menatap kedua mata hitam onyx-nya yang kini balas menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku merasa tubuhku benar-benar akan meleleh saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu artinya kalau seorang laki-laki mencium seorang gadis?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Mataku masih menatapnya dengan lekat, seolah ada yang mematrinya untuk tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Aku ... tidak mengerti. Kau tiba-tiba –"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku," sela Sasuke.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau –" aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku.

Sasuke membuang napas keras.

"Kau mau aku mengatakannya padamu lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajahku langsung memerah. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah jantungku masih bisa berdetak dengan normal setelah itu.

"Menikahlah denganku setelah ini," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa?" aku memastikan kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Pendengaranku masih sangat normal.

"Menikahlah denganku. Tidak ada cincin, tidak ada pesta, tidak ada gaun pengantin.. Tapi ada orangtua kita," kata Sasuke kemudian. Dia mengerling ke jok belakang.

"Aku sudah mengambil abu mereka dari tempat peristirahatan. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menggantikan tugasnya untuk melindungimu. Karena tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa melakukan itu selain aku 'kan?"

Aku hanya terperangah untuk beberapa saat. Rohku seolah sedang diangkat keluar dari tubuhku dan membuat tubuhku membeku di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Akal sehatku belum bisa menerima semuanya secara langsung.

"Apa?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku tahu ini sangat konyol dan kekanakan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk bersamamu selain menikahimu. Kau mau hidup denganku berdua saja tanpa ada ikatan apapun? Kau ingat, kita hanya hidup berdua. Aku tidak bisa menjamin aku akan diam saja melihatmu tidur di dekatku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku laki-laki. Dan sedang dalam masa produktif," ujar Sasuke.

Aku membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Sementara wajahku sudah benar-benar memanas sekarang.

"Aku ..." kata-kataku kembali terputus. Entah kenapa otakku jadi sulit dijalankan untuk merangkai kata setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Aku masih berusaha meredakan kekagetanku.

"Kau ... tidak suka?" kata Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi ... Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku," jawabku.

"Kau akan terbiasa," sahut Sasuke. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Laki-laki itu tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Dan saat dia menatap ke arahku dengan kedua matanya yang tajam itu, itu adalah hal terseksi darinya yang membuat dadaku bergemuruh tak karuan.

"Aku sudah susah payah mengejarmu. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolakku," kata Sasuke, dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku bilang tidak?" tanyaku dengan sedikit menantang.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali meraih kepalaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan kedua bibir kami bertemu satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke semakin merapatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan mencoba mendesakku. Aku hanya mengikutinya saat dia mulai mengulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku dan lidah kami saling beradu satu sama lain di sela deru napas kami. Aku tidak mempedulikan yang lain dan hanya merasakan sentuhan laki-laki itu di tubuhku. Tangannya semakin erat meremas rambutku dan kami berciuman dengan hasrat yang sama membaranya. Setelah memendam perasaan satu sama dengan begitu lama, sekarang akhirnya kami bisa melampiaskannya.

Suara kendaraan terdengar melaju di sekitar kami, tapi kami tidak peduli dan terus saja berciuman untuk beberapa lama. Bahkan aku merasa hampir kehabisan napas, tapi rasanya terlalu dini untuk mengakhirinya.

Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke yang satu mengusap bahuku dengan lembut sementara bibir kami masih saling bertautan satu sama lain. Tangannya yang awalnya mengusap bahuku dengan lembut itu perlahan turun ke dadaku dan aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukannya tiba-tiba. Aku terpekik kaget saat tangannya meremas dadaku. Aku segera menampiknya dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Kau gila? Kau mau mati?" tanyaku kaget dengan napas tersengal.

"Kenapa? Setelah ini kita akan menikah, apa salahnya?" Sasuke balas menatapku acuh.

"Tapi tidak di sekarang. Tidak di tempat seperti ini," jawabku tak sabar.

Sebuah seringaian samar muncul di wajahnya.

"Baik. Kau yang meminta," katanya kemudian, seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

Sasuke kembali menatapku dengan sebuah senyum samar yang misterius.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin melakukannya di sini kan?" katanya.

"Lalu?" seruku.

"Kita cari motel," sahut Sasuke.

Aku terbelalak kaget menatapnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bilang aku akan menuntaskan rasa penasaranku dulu sebelum membawamu ke pelaminan," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau gila?"

"Kau yang membuatku gila dan punya pikiran aneh-aneh seperti ini. Aku sudah bilang dari awal 'kan? Jangan mencampuri urusanku. Sekarang kau terjebak denganku dan tidak akan aku lepaskan. Ck~! Kau benar-benar membuatku habis kesabaran. Aku akan segera mencari motel di sekitar sini," kata Sasuke seraya melajukan mobilnya lagi ke jalanan sepi itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" tanyaku kaget.

"Ah, ya. Sebut aku dengan nama itu saat aku benar-benar bisa memuaskanmu nanti," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Wajahku langsung bersemu merah.

"Kau benar-benar gila," ujarku.

"Kau boleh bilang apa saja tentangku. Toh akhirnya kau tidak bisa pergi dariku," sahut laki-laki itu dengan santai.

Hah~! Aku membuang napas. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki gila sepertinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oO0Oo**

"**Epilog"**

_**Enam tahun kemudian..**_

Gedung pernikahan itu tampak ramai sekali siang ini. Beberapa orang tampak keluar dari pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik yang dicat dengan cat berwarna putih tulang yang sesuai dengan warna seluruh gedung itu. Beberapa wanita bergaun pesta yang mahal dan laki-laki dengan jas mahal keluar dari gedung itu satu per satu.

Naruto tampak keluar dari gedung itu dengan wajah mengantuk. Dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan rambut kuningnya disisir dengan rapi sehingga menguatkan kesan kalau dia adalah orang kaya. Dia meraih kancing kemejanya dan melepaskan kancing paling atas dengan cepat-cepat. Dia tahan berada lama-lama di ruangan itu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai apartemennya dan tidur. Semalaman dia tidak tidur karena sibuk mengerjakan proyek baru untuk perusahaannya. Dan baru bisa tidur pukul empat pagi, dan dibangunkan dua jam kemudian untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan Sasori.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau lupa kalau kau meninggalkan seseorang di dalam?" seorang gadis bergaun putih panjang tampak berjalan tergopoh ke arahnya. Tampak sekali perutnya yang membuncit di bawah gaun putihnya yang terbuat dari beludru halus.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku mengantuk sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen," sahut Naruto sekenanya.

Hinata menatap laki-laki di depannya ini dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku membawa anakmu di dalam sini dengan susah payah. Kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam," omel Hinata tak habis pikir, seraya mengusap perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kau membawa anak kita," jawab Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya dengan setengah kesal.

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau tidak akan mengunjungi okaasan minggu ini? Sudah dua minggu kau tidak ke sana," kata Hinata mengingatkan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Kau juga harus ikut ke sana kali ini," kata Naruto kemudian.

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak. Terakhir kali aku menemuinya, beliau malah jadi uring-uringan sendiri," katanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu ibuku saja. _Okaasan _hanya tidak mau mengakui saja kalau dia mempunyai menantu yang baik sepertimu. Yah. Memang tidak sesuai kriterianya. Tapi setidaknya, kau banyak membantuku berhubungan dengan banyak kolega dari luar negri. _Okaasan _mengakui kemampuan berbahasa asingmu dan kemampuan memasakmu. Dia hanya gengsi saja mengakuinya di depanmu." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Hinata hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil mereka, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arah mereka dengan cepat sekali. Anak perempuan yang kira-kira berusia empat tahun berambut hitam pendek terjatuh tepat di depan Naruto.

Hinata terpekik kaget dan langsung berjongkok untuk membantu anak perempuan itu berdiri. Anak perempuan itu berdiri dan Hinata membantunya membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut kepada anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Bagus. Kau tidak menangis. Anak pintar," kata Hinata seraya mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu.

"Di mana ibumu? Eh? Sarada-chan?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Baik anak perempuan itu maupun Hinata langsung mendongak menatap Naruto. Hinata menatap laki-laki itu dengan dahi berkerut dan sedikit heran. Naruto tersenyum misterius.

"Darimana kau tahu nama anak ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengamati perkembangan dan pertumbuhannya sejak dia lahir. Iya 'kan? Sarada-chan?" Naruto melemparkan senyum lebar kepada anak perempuan itu.

"Beri salam manis untuk paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata, Sarada."

Sebuah suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar di dekat mereka. Naruto sangat mengenal suara itu. Dia dan Hinata mendongak ke asal suara, dan sebuah senyum lebar langsung mengembang di bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata terbelalak kaget begitu melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura-san?" tanyanya kaget.

"Panggil saja.. Adik ipar," sahut Sakura dengan setengah bercanda.

Naruto segera menghampiri sepupunya dan dengan sekali rengkuhan, dia memeluk Sakura dengan erat sekali. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka sejak peristiwa di bandara Narita beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea dan memulai kehidupan baru di sana.

Sakura balas memeluk tubuh sepupunya dengan penuh kerinduan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak merasakan pelukan hangat dan penuh perlindungan seperti ini dari sepupunya.

"Sudah lama sekali," ujar Sakura pelan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati Sakura dengan seksama, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat rambut panjang Sakura yang diikat ke belakang dengan asal.

"Rambut panjang, eh? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memiliki rambut sepanjang ini" kata Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yah, memulai hal baru tidak ada salahnya 'kan?" sahut Sakura seraya menyentuh rambut panjangnya dengan tersenyum. Sarada bergelayut di lengannya dengan manja.

"Jadi.. di mana laki-laki yang menculik sepupuku itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Naruto itu, dia mendengar suara rengekan seorang anak kecil lain yang ada di tempat itu. Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki seusia Sarada sedang meronta-ronta di gendongan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata terkesiap melihat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menenangkan anak kecil yang wajahnya sama persis dengan Sarada dan sedang meronta-ronta itu.

"Apa? Kembar?" Naruto berseru kaget dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sakura angkat bahu.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau mereka kembar! Hei!" Naruto merasa dibohongi Sakura dan tidak terima saat sepupunya itu tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tiba di depan mereka. Penampilannya jauh berbeda dengan terakhir kali Naruto bertemu dengannya. Rambut hitamnya sengaja dipanjangkan sampai bahunya, dan cara berpakainnya juga lebih berwarna dibanding dulu.

"Ada apa? Itachi?Kenapa menangis? _Otousan _melakukan sesuatu lagi padamu?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil anak laki-laki itu dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Jangan mengajari yang aneh-aneh padanya," kata Sasuke tidak terima. Dan itu membuat Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama tercengang. Pria di depannya ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang mereka kenal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jadi, Naruto. Apa Bibi masih marah padaku?" tanya Sakura seraya mengusap kepala Itachi dan menenangkannya.

"Dia tidak pernah menanyakanmu lagi," jawab Naruto pendek.

Sakura tampak kecewa. Dia hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Tapi mungkin _okaasan _akan senang kalau melihat dua cucu dari keponakannya berkunjung ke rumahnya," imbuh Naruto.

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Mungkin nanti. Aku ke sini karena Sasori-kun mengundangku. Tapi melihat suasananya.. Sepertinya aku mengucapkan selamat lewat ponsel saja. Mengingat kejadian di bandara saat itu. Aku rasa, orangtuanya pasti membenciku," ujar Sakura dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Kau pasti akan mampir ke apartemenku 'kan? Jangan bilang kau akan langsung kembali ke Korea," kata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada tempat yang harus kami kunjungi dulu," katanya kemudian.

"Tempat makam ayahmu?" Naruto menebak.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang di sana. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, _Naruto_. Oh, kakak ipar.. Masakan sesuatu yang enak, oke?" Sakura mengerling sekilas ke arah Hinata.

"Pasti," sahut Hinata.

Sasuke mendahului berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hinata maupun Naruto. Tangannya menggandeng tangan kecil Sarada yang menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di atasnya. Sakura lalu menyusulnya, dengan Itachi yang sudah mulai tenang di pelukannya.

Naruto mengamati mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya terus mengamati saat Sasuke menuntun Sarada masuk ke dalam mobil dengan hati-hati dan bagaimana Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat sepupunya akhirnya mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia seperti itu.

"Bukankah ini yang dinamakan ikatan itu, Naruto-kun? Seandainya aku tidak bertemu denganmu di bar itu.. Seandainya Sakura tidak menemuiku saat itu.. Mungkin sampai saat ini pun, kita berempat akan tetap berjalan di jalan kita sendiri-sendiri," kata Hinata seraya kembali meraih lengan Naruto dan memeganginya dengan erat.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari Hinata.

Hinata benar.

Dan kini saatnya baginya untuk menguatkan ikatan itu lebih erat lagi.

Naruto mengusap perut Hinata yang sudah membuncit dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya membawa Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"**The End"**

.

.

.

**A/N: Tadaaaaaa... Selesai!**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan karena porsi SasuSakunya lebih sedikit. Tenang, kita bertemu di fic lain yang full SasuSaku.**

**Makasih yang udah follow, fav dan review di fic ini.**

**Kita bertemu di fic-fic SasuSaku lainnya. **


End file.
